


痛觉

by pohe



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2020-03-17 03:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 79,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18956827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pohe/pseuds/pohe
Summary: 哨向au





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 代发  
> 主cp jjh  
> 多角恋/洁癖慎入/副CP见tag

·Recording 1

人员：代号Ryujehong；代号Chang

时长：5'19''

#

#

他把你标记了？

是的。

你已经被标记过了，怎么能被二次标记？

这也是我想问的，我不知道发生了什么。

你的身体状况怎么样？

一切如常，只是我现在几乎感觉不到我和代号Esca的联结了。

几乎？

是的，联结是逐渐衰弱的，一开始还有，之后就越来越弱，我认为再过一段时间，它会完全消失。

代号Esca知道这件事吗？

知道。

你们有尝试修复联结吗？

有。

你们是怎么做的？

和那个孩子的做法一样，覆盖式标记。

成功了吗？

目前看来，没有。

代号Esca的情绪还稳定吗？

很难稳定吧。他现在仍然很沮丧，但是不影响出勤。

难为你了。

哈。

来聊聊那个孩子吧。

可以。

你去之前了解他多少？

方星现，我知道他。每个人都应该或多或少地知道他吧，组织最看好的哨兵之一。

是的，但是组织也很畏惧他。

畏惧他？

他们应该提前告诉你的，在你进去安抚他之前。

什么意思？

方星现觉醒得太早了。从9岁就开始了。

你们是什么时候发现他的？

在他14岁的时候。

这太荒唐了，他有五年都是无人监管的状态？

这要问他父母了，他们隐瞒了这件事。

你们该庆幸他本性不坏。

我们还不能确定这一点。

所以那五年，他是怎么解决过载问题的？靠他母亲吗？

不完全是，他母亲只是普通的向导，不足以同时安抚他和他父亲，她尽力帮助他，但是这个孩子大部分时候是自己挺过来的。

你在说笑。

是真的。

没有哨兵能自己安然度过过载，他们会精神崩溃的。

他还小，而且他的能力是循序渐进增强的，他可能掌握了某种自我调节的方法。

那为什么这次，你们不干脆也让他自我调节？为什么要找我？

当然是安全起见。当时情况太危急了，不光是他自己的问题，他的精神溢出已经影响到了塔里的其他哨兵，你来的时候已经有11位哨兵被他诱导失控了。

我应该感到荣幸吗？

如果你不能安抚他，那应该没人能了。

只有我能，所以我就要理所当然地作出牺牲？

我很抱歉。

抱歉是没有用的，事情已经发生了。——你们知道我会被覆盖标记？

不，我们不知道。我们只猜测过，他可能会无法控制自己，强行标记你，但是我们从未想过他可以覆盖原有的标记。

有先例吗？

从来没有。

但是标记清洗技术是有的，对吗？我可以先清洗掉他的，再让代号Esca标记我。

这不太现实。

为什么？

清洗标记非常痛苦。

这算不上问题。

不是说对你，是对他。

也许你应该明白，我才是那个受害者。

我明白。但是本身清洗就对哨兵的副作用更大，更不要说能力大小和副作用大小是成正比的，你应该见过那些强大但是丧偶的哨兵，原理是一样的，他们现在都过得生不如死。

那你们要我怎么办？要我迁就他吗？

恐怕是的。

中央法庭知道这件事吗？

知道，你可以上诉，但是我认为结果不会因此而改变。

组织这些年是越来越为所欲为了？

我们只是在寻求利益和效率最大化。联结只是手段，不是结果，你本来就不应该从中追求过多的情感满足。

你们总是有理由，之前说情感加固有助于联结合作的是你们，现在说联结只是手段无关情感的也是你们。

是这样的，代号Ryujehong。所以你应该明白，我坐在这里跟你聊这么久，也只是给你时间消化组织的决定，不是给你选择的机会。

你们不要想这么轻松就拿捏我，我很讨厌这样。

当然，组织也很尊重你，也很关注你的精神状况。

我现在精神状况不太好。

但我们知道，我们总是能依靠你，这次也一样。

你们跟方星现谈过了吗？

正在谈，你们是同时的。

我想跟他谈谈。

我能知道原因吗？

不能，但你可以放心，我不会对他怎么样。

我会为你争取的。

那样最好了。我想尽快见到他。


	2. Chapter 2

·Recording 2

人员：代号Jjonak；Danny

时长：9'15''

#

#

你看起来心情很好。

是吗，谢谢你。

为什么要谢谢我？

因为我在练习微笑。

星现，这种事情没必要练习的。

请别那么叫。

对不起。那，代号Jjonak，你为什么要练习微笑？

假装我心情很好。

你没必要对你的心理辅导员假装。

有必要。每个人都在假装，不是吗？你也在假装。

我会假装，但不是现在，所以你也可以不用。

如果可以不用就好了，我尝试过，后面的事情你也知道了。

你是指代号Ryujehong的事情吗？

是的。我们一定要谈这个吗？

如果你不想谈，我们也可以不谈，但是你知道，你躲不过去的。

是的。

你之前还跟别人聊过这件事吗？

聊过。

都有谁？

代号Ark和代号Anamo.

都是先锋军的精锐向导。

是的，我们是好搭档。

代号Ark在这件事上是向着你的？

不完全是，他和代号Ryujehong同为向导，其实更能互相理解。

但他确实为你求情了？

是的。在代号Ryujehong来之前，他一直是我的绑定向导，这件事发生之后，他觉得他也有责任。

是绑定向导，不是联结向导？

不是。首先我没有意愿，其次，我认为他的精神力可能不足以承受我的联结。

代号Anamo呢？

也是绑定向导。因为代号Ark面临调任，所以现在是我和代号Anamo在磨合。

你们磨合的怎么样？

不算很好，我不清楚原因，可能是我最近情绪不太稳定。

你说代号Ark调任了，可是我刚刚在门口碰见他。

他来看我。

只是来看你吗？

什么意思？

他有没有带东西给你？

这跟你有什么关系吗？

当然有关系，代号Jjonak，滥用向导素可不是个好习惯。

什么？

那是处方药品，你不能像吸烟一样吸向导素。

这样。

你听进去了吗？向导素会毁了一个敏锐的哨兵，它的依赖性很强，不到万不得已我们是不会拿来给病人用的。

所以？

你应该戒的，我知道这很难，但你应该逐步减少用量。

我为什么用向导素，你会不清楚原因吗？难道是我想用？

这不是你腐蚀自己的理由。

说的真好听。普通人。

那你告诉我原因吧，哨兵，我不知道。

我没法告诉你。

你需要联结向导，是吗？难以启齿？

我不需要联结向导，我不需要任何向导。

然后你就抽向导素，嗯？

我很痛。

是吗。

我大多数时候都很痛，痛得睡不着觉。

没有解决办法？

他们告诉我每个哨兵都会这样，起初我相信了。

难道不是吗？

后来我去了Excelsior，才发现只有我是特例。

特例？

其他哨兵都没有我的症状，我的偏头痛从两年前开始加重，到现在严重的时候全身都痛。

为什么会这样？

我不确定，有可能是因为我的官能越来越敏感了，总之周围的声音都很响，光都很亮，空气都很污浊，到处都很脏，我的太阳穴一直在跳。

我可以理解为，你比其他任何人都强吗？

也许，我确实可以听见别人听不见的，看见别人看不见的，但代价也太大了。

你刚才说代号Ark不足以承受你的联结？这跟你的天赋有关吗？

我想是的。

等一下，我似乎发现了一点矛盾：你说你没有意愿标记他，但又说他的精神力承受不住你的标记，这一点你是怎么知道的？

我说我认为，他可能。

这没有什么不好意思的，代号Jjonak.

…

Excelsior不可能没怂恿过你们俩吧？

我很信任Excelsior.

代号Ark是个很温柔也很负责任的向导，我记得组织之前帮他推掉了很多个联结申请，因为他们想把他留给最有价值的哨兵。

我听说了，他确实很好。

所以？

他问过我这件事。

你呢？

我那时候很不确定，联结向导的精神安抚是个很大的诱惑，它的作用是绑定向导所无法企及的。

我理解，你说你一直有偏头痛。

那时候已经开始加重了，绑定向导的安抚也已经多次失灵，我几乎每天都会过载，情形其实很危险。

所以你的小队才——

对，所以Excelsior才，他们是想帮我的。

但是没有成功？

没有。代号Ark差点死了。

差点死了？

是的。

这也——这太严重了，我从来没有听说过这种事故。

我也没有。我吓坏了。

代号Ark现在还好吗？

他很好，他还年轻。

那真是万幸。

对我来说就是不幸了。

…

我意识到我可能是一个有缺陷的哨兵，没有向导可以跟我匹配。

确切地说，是没有足够强的向导可以跟你匹配。

这也是最近才得出的结论。

现在总该聊到那个人了吧？那个传奇的向导？

是啊，终于要聊到他了，我不知道我还能不能再提起他。

为什么不能再提起他了？

我对他做了很糟糕的事，如果他一辈子都不想见我，我也不会很意外。

我不否认，确实很糟糕。你当时为什么要那样做？

如果我说我控制不住自己，你一定不会相信的，对不对？

是的，你还是不要这么说。

济鸿帮我的时候，我知道他就是那个人。

你看起来不像个浪漫主义。

我是说，字面意思，他的精神力真的很强，他很轻松地就做到了，他设下的屏障能让我什么也感觉不到。

你是说？

就好像，你一直在溺水，窒息，然后他一来就把你救上来了，这是你这么久以来，喘的第一口痛痛快快的气，之前所有的痛苦都消失了。

那你还算是幸运的。

不，我不算。

你到底在纠结什么？

济鸿不是我的，我当时就意识到了。

你难道不知道吗？一个向导可以绑定多个哨兵，数量只和那个向导的能力有关，像代号Ryujehong这个级别的，他可能……

他没有绑定哨兵。

他没有？

他没有。他只有一个联结哨兵。

你又是怎么知道的？

我的感官过于敏感，记得吗？

所以你…

…

代号Jjonak，能告诉我，当时到底发生了什么吗？

…

我是以一个朋友、一个想帮助你的身份，来问你——如果你担心这是否关系到一审判决的话。

我不担心，也不关心。

代号Jjonak，你经历了数千次过载，纵使上一次是严重中的严重，可你真的失去了对自己身体的控制吗？

他们都这样说？

是的，每个人都这样说，可是我不信。

那你是对的，我确实没有。

你要想好了，斟酌你的措辞，你真的没有？你是清醒的？

你觉得呢？你觉得痛会让你清醒，还是让你迷糊？

你那时候甚至比平时还清醒？

我能听见屋子里所有人的心跳。

而且后来代号Ryujehong也来了，你已经稳定了。

是的，我听不见别的声音了，那时候我只能听见济鸿的声音，他让我把感知力收束到他身上来，然后再一点一点屏蔽掉。

你照做了？

我照做了，我把全部注意力放在他身上，然后有一瞬间，好像有那么一瞬间，我好像进到他脑袋里了，就是那么匪夷所思，我用一秒钟的时间体验了他的世界，然后看到了他的所有记忆。

这只是夸张手法，对吗？

我确定我肯定都看过了，只是太快了，我只能记住一些破碎的片段。

他知道吗？

我觉得他知道，但他没有任何反应。

然后呢？

我做到了他说的第一步，但是怎么也没法完成第二步——我没法把感知力收回来，它们像是，黏在他身上了。

我听说过…这种现象…

我也听说过。

是我想的那个吗？

你应该比我确定。

我只是不敢相信，你身上的意外太多了，这是高契合度哨兵向导匹配之前才会出现的征兆，但是——

但是济鸿他不止是已经联结过了，而且他联结着的那位，也是高契合度的，对吗？

对…

我也需要一个解释。

我们一直以来都认为，联结关系是唯一的，牢不可破的，高契合度匹配也是唯一的，牢不可破的，所以现在人们要怎么解释，因为你的出现，这两个规则全都不成立了？

他们没必要解释，这会是一个秘密。

没有永远的秘密。

你在害怕什么？

没什么…只是突然想到…没什么。所以，代号Ryujehong是怎么处理的？

他很敏锐，他一下子就发现了问题，可能比我还要快。

你应该听从他的指挥。

我，那时候，我看着他的眼睛，我已经知道了他是有哨兵的，我又充满希望又充满绝望，而且我知道，我的机会稍纵即逝，因为那一瞬间他也迷惑了，他也动摇了，他是那么强大的一个向导，如果我错过了这次机会，我就会立刻，永远地，失去他，我很确定，所以我害怕得浑身发抖，又不得不做点什么，这些都是一瞬间的决断。

代号Jjonak…请不要…

对不起，现在说不要都太晚了。

你这一句对不起，不应该对我说。

但是我赢了，我赌赢了。

星现…

你知道吗，我现在也很害怕，害怕面对代号Ryujehong，但是我没后悔，就是因为我更害怕，我跟他往后再也没有任何交集。

有一件事，你可能还不知道，我想他们一定没告诉你，我跟代号Ryujehong也认识很多年了，是他刚刚才告诉我的。

什么事？

他跟代号Esca的联结快要消失了。

别开这种玩笑吧？

我没在开玩笑。

你…你别逗我了。

我没有，方星现。金仁宰跟柳济鸿的联结，要消失了。

为什么，我不知道？这不应该，这不应该是这样的？

你做事情是不是从来不考虑后果？

这不应该是后果之一的，从来没人告诉我，为什么，为什么柳济鸿到现在还没有出现？

我不知道，代号Jjonak，我也不知道，我只能告诉你现在他们两个人变得一团糟。

我可以主动去找他吗？

别想了，你现在就是被软禁，他们不会放你出去的。

他一定想杀了我。

说不准，他也许想，可等你成为他的唯一联结哨兵之后，他就没法杀你了，他甚至还要跟你形影不离。

呵呵。

你还能笑得出来？

他要来了，Danny.

什么？

我听见他了。他正朝我这里来。


	3. Chapter 3

怎么醒得这么早？

做噩梦了，醒了，睡不着了。

要喝水吗？

不用了，我自己去倒。

…他们让你几点过去？

九点钟。

嗯…现在才五点。

你再睡会吧。

不用了，你这样，我也不想睡。

吵到你了，对不起。

没事，说什么对不起啊，真是的。

金仁在苦笑了，而柳济鸿面对着这样的苦笑，却哭了。

金仁在下了床，走到他身边去，摇摇晃晃地抱着他，安慰他，跟他轻声说话，好像他才是那个向导。

我应该怎么办呢，仁在，我感觉不到你了。

金仁在说不出话来，他也不知道怎么办，他只能拍着柳济鸿的后背，说会有办法的，一定会有办法的。

柳济鸿问他要不要再试一次，他同意了，尽管他觉得肯定不会成功。

他咬在柳济鸿左肩的腺体上，最近那里被咬了太多次了，新生的皮肤很薄，金仁在的牙齿几乎是轻轻一碰，血就出来了。

果然无事发生。柳济鸿的血顺着肩膀流进了他的睡衣领子，金仁在还是不能进入他的意识。

没关系。哨兵喃喃道，他努力让自己听起来不算心灰意冷。没关系的…他说。

柳济鸿摸着金仁在细软的黑发，把自己的头枕在对方的肩窝里。

等我好不好。他近乎乞求。

好啊。金仁在答应了，他从始至终，一直都答应着。

 

-

这个到底是什么啊？吃晚饭的时候金东奎又擅自拨弄了一下方星现脖子上的项圈。

方星现不悦地后仰了一下，想躲开金东奎的手，金东奎更来劲了，把人抓过来狠揉了两下。

你可以理解为——朴钟烈把嘴里的东西咽了，烟雾报警器

金东奎毫无同情心地笑喷了。

什么啊，都什么年代了，怎么抽向导素还管。

你还真信啊，烟雾报警器？郑然官插了一嘴。

金东奎看了一眼Excelsior的队长：不是吗？我真的以为是？

不完全是。朴钟烈道。这个东西，有一部分是让他戒向导素。

他抽的太多了，是应该戒。金泰弘煞有介事。

哈。哈。方星现皮笑肉不笑。

还有一部分，是因为他在考察期。朴钟烈拿筷子点了点年轻的哨兵。

什么期？金东奎一头雾水。

你可以理解为，他在服刑。郑泰成冷静地指出。

因为济鸿哥的事吗？金东奎咽了口唾沫。

嗯。方星现咕哝道。

金东奎深表遗憾地啊了一声：所以这个东西的原理到底是什么？

还没猜到吗？方星现推了推眼镜，掰着手指头给金东奎数：位置监控，情绪监控，身体机能监控，向导素浓度监控，监控数据直接传给接收器，接收器在……

代号Ryujehong的手里。郑泰成把筷子放下了。

是的。方星现吸了一口气。在代号Ryujehong的手里。

金东奎看了一眼郑然官，又看了一眼朴钟烈，得到的都是肯定的眼神。

好……吧。他摆出一个五味杂陈的表情，然后抱着臂思考了一会，又犹豫道：是，我的问题，还是，这个东西真的，很变态？我的意思是，那种变态？

金海成嘴里塞满了东西：啊？

朴钟烈白了他一眼：是你很变态。

郑泰成把姜挑到了垃圾桶里：联结的事，能叫变态么。

 

-

你觉得这件事很荒谬对吧？我也这么想。

洪渊俊点了自己的额头，然后是两肩，最后他忧心忡忡地看着方星现。

什么事？你还没告诉我什么事？方星现问。

刚才在电话里没法细说，就是，代号Ryujehong的发热期提前了，他本人也没预料到，再加上一些别的原因，他不愿意通知你，所以。

方星现的心跳开始变得不规律：这是第几天了？

…第四天了。洪渊俊道。

第四天，他烧了四天了？方星现不敢相信自己的耳朵。

准确来说，烧了三天了，今天早上代号Tobi才把他送过来，我们没有耽搁，马上通知的你。

我应该——我要怎么做？我要咬他的腺体吗，还是？方星现觉得蹊跷，两个人都联结了，怎么他的向导发热期，他一点感觉都没有。

…不行，只咬腺体是不行的。洪渊俊的目光有一点飘忽。

他在哪？

在隔离室。

已经严重到需要隔离了？

不是，是接下来的事需要隔离。

…什么意思？

你要——洪渊俊思考了一下措辞，你要从内部联结他。

方星现有点懂了，他想起来，绑定向导和联结向导确实是很不一样的，前者只是短期契约，是工作需要，后者则更像是伴侣契约了，是要分享彼此的身体的。

我觉得他不会让我帮他的。方星现把后半句咽回肚子里：尽管我很乐意帮他。

洪渊俊目光更加飘忽了：你没见过严重发热的向导吧？

方星现皱眉：我没有。

严重发热的话意味着，他现在可能根本认不出你，就算认出了——代号Ark顿了顿，他认为隔着一面墙这么评价他的前辈，一位战功累累的、导师级的向导，好像不太妥当——他现在应该不会拒绝任何一位哨兵。

最后一句话让方星现全身上下的血都直冲上了头顶。

 

-

柳济鸿感觉到有什么东西冰冰凉凉地贴上来了，似曾相识的体验让他闭着眼睛，嘟囔了一句仁在。

那片冰凉的触感停住了，然后离开了他。

柳济鸿急得睁开眼睛，身体发热烧得他眼前都是重影，他没有看清床边坐的是谁，但他还是伸手拉住了那人的胳膊。他手掌下的皮肤像一块深海里的冰，摸着就能舒服一些。

那个人没有在床边坐很久，他定定地看了他一会，然后就爬上床来，一条腿的膝盖顶在他两腿之间。

柳济鸿不由自主地把腿屈起来了，他穿的是像袍子一样的手术服，一把腿支起来，就能从底部直接看到大腿和胯部。

那个人捏着他的脚踝，从他立起来的膝盖中间欺身过来，整个人充满侵略性地匍匐在他身上，蓄势待发。

他是仁在吗？他好像不是，他没有凑过来吻他。柳济鸿混乱地想，罪恶感让他胃痉挛了。

那个人的头发是深红色的，他凑上来只是为了啃咬他的腺体，通过加固标记来帮他降温——仿佛公事公办一样，柳济鸿在内心深处惊愕于这点。他其实不喜欢这样，他想要更多，他的后穴空虚地流着水，他都不需要被扩张了，不管他身上的这个哨兵是谁，只要他想，他马上就可以操进来。

柳济鸿的嘴唇翕动了两下，没有发出任何声音。

可这样微弱的动作却被深红色头发捕捉到了，他的目光移过来，从他的脖子到他的脸，再集中到他的嘴唇，这个帮助他的人好像缺乏经验，他充满了困惑——你要我吻你吗？这个人用食指轻轻抚摸过他的唇，然后用几不可闻的声音问他。

柳济鸿在沉默中僵住了。他听出来这不是代号Esca的声音，而代号Esca也不会笨拙地问他这种问题。

可是柳济鸿渴望一个吻，不如说，他现在渴望任何侵入他身体的动作。

那个人好像读懂了他的想法——在咬他的腺体之前，他转过来吻了他。

柳济鸿扶住他的脖子，没有触到肌肤，触到的反而是硬邦邦的电子器械，那一刻他终于清醒了，这个人是代号Jjonak，是未经他允许就覆盖标记了他，所以被强制戴上管制项圈的方星现。

方星现的唇已经覆上来了，年轻人的吻很矛盾，青涩又鲁莽，试探又冲撞，他起初是含住他的嘴唇，把他们弄得湿漉漉的，然后才尝试去品尝舌头的味道。方星现的吻技很糟糕，柳济鸿又昏昏沉沉，几乎无法回应这个吻，方星现就只好摸索着去勾，去吸吮他的舌头，他捏着柳济鸿的下颌，强迫他把嘴张得大些，好把那些绵软的东西搅出羞耻的水声来。

直到柳济鸿开始推他，他才从他嘴里退出来，躺着的向导因为呼吸不畅，咳嗽了两声。

方星现意识到，柳济鸿知道是他了。

后面的都是例行公事，他把哨兵的身份信息通过腺体标记进他体内，然后是顺利的插入，因为向导的穴口早已向哨兵大敞，那地方的汁水在方星现吻过他之后汹涌得一塌糊涂，哨兵的性器几乎是一捅到底。联结之后的初次性事让方星现全部四肢都在发抖，柳济鸿的内里太热了，他本身就在发烧，所以那里面的温度险些要灼伤他。

他把柳济鸿的双腿抬起来，让他们架在自己腰上，他以一种近乎原始的姿势操他。

柳济鸿一直用一只手盖住自己的眼睛，然后紧抿着嘴唇。自从他知道这是方星现之后，他禁止自己发出半点声音，给予方星现半点反馈，尽管有时候年轻的哨兵太过卖力，仿佛是跟他作对一般，一定要从他嘴里撞出些破碎的呻吟来。

方星现注意到他项圈上的指示灯变红了，一直在闪，然而他并不会因此而受到惩罚，因为那个能惩罚他的人现在正被他操干得呜呜咽咽，好像快要散架了。他想他体内一直横冲直撞着某种属于哨兵的本能，这种本能跟欲望交融在一起，在他的每一条血管里跳动，唆使他把眼前的这个人当成猎物，唆使他咬断他的喉咙，唆使他吃他的肉，连他的血也一并喝下去。但是他又不能这么做，除了下身的连接，他甚至不能再做出其他亲密的举动，不能捏他的肩膀，不能咬他的喉结，不能私心再多碰一次他的腺体，因为这个向导是代号Ryujehong，是一个发情热发了三天却还能用精神力主导自己喜恶的人，方星现都不知道自己是什么时候被他的精神力捕捉的，他回过神的时候对方已经抢走了部分主动权。

他在负隅顽抗，并且成功了。方星现此时并不能完全按照他自己的想法来。

他咬牙切齿地恨着柳济鸿，因为尽管是他操着他，他占有着他，他却仍然觉得是他听从着他。

代号Ryujehong高潮之后这次联结就结束了，方星现庆幸自己达到顶点的时机没跟他霸道的向导差太远，否则他毫不怀疑这个人会伙同那帮号称Justice的研究员让他强行退出来再给他一针镇定剂。

他盯着自己射在代号Ryujehong大腿上的精液，觉得那些东西有一点扎眼。

对方仍然精神欠佳，但是脸色看着好多了，方星现犹豫着过去探了探他向导的脑门，又反过来摸了摸自己的，惊奇地发现联结和标记的作用确实是立竿见影，柳济鸿的热度已经消退了大半。

想到代号Ryujehong之前还叫他上一任哨兵的名字，方星现就气不打一处来，其实他对自己突然间多了一位联结向导也并没有什么实感，但某种奇怪的占有欲和妒火确实牵制着他，成了他的掣肘，他不愿意代号Ryujehong再跟别的任何哨兵有任何瓜葛，那个代号Esca也不行，不如说，特别是那个代号Esca，才不行。

他以前从来没有过这种感觉，对他的那些绑定向导，代号Ark，代号Anamo，他从来没产生过这种情绪，他甚至觉得现在的自己很陌生。

他跟柳济鸿仍然无话，以往可能还勉强打个招呼，但今天他们谁也不想跟彼此说话，尤其是柳济鸿。

临走的时候方星现觉得似乎有人在盯他的后颈，就回头看了一眼，但是他谁的目光也没对上。

洪渊俊送他到门口，还偷偷塞了支向导素给他，说是新口味，方星现懒得拒绝，就放进了口袋里。

回Excelsior之后全基地都闻见他身上的向导味了——操他妈的哨兵嗅觉，方星现心里堵得慌，一点也不想跟他们讨论这件事，直接上了楼。

郑然官在楼梯拐角处关心了他几句，方星现支支吾吾地，然后像突然想起来了什么似的，从口袋里掏出了那支向导素，递给郑然官，心不在焉地说了句：拿着，新口味。


	4. Chapter 4

柳济鸿，要搬过来。金东奎说。

柳济鸿，要搬过来。方星现复读。

柳济鸿？要搬过来？郑然官问。

柳济鸿，要搬过来。朴钟烈回答。

Excelsior基地陷入了沉默。

柳济鸿？哪个柳济鸿？搬过来干什么？金海成后知后觉。

Excelsior此时的沉默时间已经结束了。

方星现把护目镜拉下来，用一个夹子把刘海别住，藏在帽子里，然后道：做向导，搬过来做向导。

郑泰成没有发表任何评论，只是在路过方星现地时候问了一句床位问题。

先睡我那屋。方星现正把巴克夜鹰插进靴子里，头都没抬。等代号Ark的房间收拾出来，我再搬回去。

郑泰成思索了两秒，这次他选择发表评论：我觉得比起收拾你的，直接收拾代号Ark的还来得快些。

-

方星现的偏头痛又犯了。他坐在运输车里，抱着脉冲枪，头靠在车厢上，突然车轮压过什么东西，大概是树枝，车子颠簸了一下，他的心脏短暂失重了，失重感过去之后熟悉的噪音就来了，他听不见车厢里队友说话的声音，反而能听见丛林里的水声和蚊子扇动翅膀的声音，他把眼睛闭上了，试图通过集中注意力来摆脱杂音的干扰。

他看了一眼柳济鸿，对方正闭着眼睛养神。

方星现觉得有点心虚了，不过比起收获他的向导不耐烦的眼神，他还是宁愿自己解决问题。

向导素十年如一日的是他的好朋友。他把雾化器含进嘴里，刚刚吸了半口，东西就被人劈手夺走了。

他毫无防备，甚至被吓到了，还叫出了声。

车上的其他人都睁开眼睛，把目光投向他。

柳济鸿拿着他的雾化器，不屑地转看着。

方星现想起来他上学的时候，老师也是这么拿走了他的通讯器。

不是说了不让抽了吗？

这次是王朝和九霄天擎的混编队伍，现在两个队伍的人都在看热闹。

方星现指指耳朵，道：有杂音。

柳济鸿歪头，很审慎地盯着他，欲言又止。

卞相汎劝了一句：出任务是特殊情况，可以抽的。

柳济鸿转头看他：真的？

卞相汎叹气：真的。

柳济鸿犹豫了一下，几乎就要把东西还给方星现了，然而手在空中伸了一半，又收了回去。

方星现更紧张了。

柳济鸿招了招手：过来。

方星现：……啊？

柳济鸿不耐烦：过来啊，听不懂吗？

方星现只好把身子探过去，他全身都僵硬了。

柳济鸿忍不了他慢吞吞的，他直接把手伸到他后脑勺去，抓着他的头往自己的额头上摁。

金东奎咳嗽了一声，抱着胳膊，把脸转到另一边去了。

柳济鸿用他的额头贴着方星现的额头。

卞相汎大声嘲讽了一句：好的，当我没说。

柳济鸿的脑门很热，比他的热，应该是天然的体温就要高一些。

贴过来的瞬间他好像又能读取柳济鸿的记忆了，只不过这次时间更短，信息量更少一些，他只记得一个片段，应该是年轻的柳济鸿，戴着空军的帽子，站在一群士兵当中，面容有些羞涩。

这段记忆闪过之后，他的听力就恢复正常了，比向导素见效还快，而且更彻底——事实上因为他用了太多向导素，它们不起作用的时候也是有的，更多时候应该只是他的心理作用。

方星现在那一刻突然感到十分焦虑，他不害怕对向导素上瘾，那东西是死的，他可以控制，大不了他还可以戒掉，但是一个向导，如柳济鸿，他是活生生的人，而且是有强大自主意识的人，他不可能控制得了他，他甚至要时刻提防，提防他自己被控制，所以——

他不想依赖他。

他害怕依赖他。

柳济鸿很快放开了手。

方星现脑子里响起了声音：联结的时候别想一些奇怪的东西。你能读我的想法，我也能读你的。

年轻的哨兵窘得头顶冒烟。

柳济鸿把没收来的雾化器丢到座椅下的储物箱里。

既然你都这么想了，那现在就开始戒吧。

王朝的队长这样说道。

-

任务地区有屏蔽，切换向导通讯。朴钟烈把喉麦摘下来。

向导通讯？人数不太够吧，代号Anamo和代号Tobi要随队，可能分不出精力…我操。金东奎发现自己少数了一个人。

把我忘了？代号Ryujehong笑笑，把增幅器贴在自己太阳穴上。

我也是第一次用，可能…他看起来有些苦恼。我贴对了吗？他在增幅器上叩了两下，然后开始用精神力发声。

听得见吗？

除了朴钟烈和梁真模，剩下九个人都说了我操。

我开始羡慕你了。郑然官撞了撞方星现的肩膀。

后者还没来得及回答，就见朴钟烈等人正探询地看着他俩。

柳济鸿扬了扬眉毛：我公放了？

郑然官才意识到向导通讯有一个致命的缺点，那就是所有人的想法现在都共通了。

他尴尬地看了代号Ryujehong一眼，赶忙低头道歉。

柳济鸿却挥挥手，不甚在意的样子：不要紧，是我模式调错了，理论上来讲，是可以实现频道切换的。

郑然官更不好意思了。

再重复一次任务目标吧，海成。朴钟烈快看不下去了：为什么他的队员都像几百年没见过向导一样？？平时也没见他们呵护泰成啊？

金海成倒是一如既往地令人省心：第一要务，劫取从釜山来的货物；第二要务，生擒他们的队长；第三要务，排查所有哨兵向导，哨兵执行清除。

梁真模看了柳济鸿一眼，柳济鸿摇了摇头，让他别发表意见。

我会先放EMP，EMP有时效性，300秒之内必须保证货物到手，后面两项尽量完成，EMP失效之后即刻撤离。好，现在对表。

我不随队。柳济鸿对完表之后说，他抱着一把较为纤瘦的，造型奇特的狙击枪。我会在你们8点钟方向的制高点上给你们打掩护，同时保证你们的通讯。注意一下，通讯范围是有极限的，差不多是以我为中心的，半径是260英尺的一个圆形区域，在这个范围内传音是最清晰的，超出330英尺就会完全听不到了，而在无政府区失联会很危险，所以不要擅自行动。

我有问题。方星现举手了。

有问题就问，代号Jjonak.

能不能帮我把项圈摘了。

除了崔珉赫正好在打喷嚏，其他人都憋笑到面部肌肉扭曲。

柳济鸿没笑，他脑仁有点疼。

我们俩，去，呃，解决一下，私人问题。柳队长难得结巴。真模，替我盯一下。

-

你非要当着那么多人的面说？嗯？让我难堪你很高兴？

……啊？方星现张了张嘴，只发出一个单音节。

柳济鸿盯着他，盯了足足两秒，发现这孩子真的只是一头雾水。

我只是，呃，这有什么讲究吗？我是真的想把它摘下来。方星现摸了摸脖子。

好了我知道了。柳济鸿自暴自弃。

而且是你让我有问题就问的呀。方星现又想起来了。

呀！好了！都说了我知道了！柳济鸿暴躁起来。

因为联结关系的缘故，方星现缩了缩脖子，感觉像被怒火具象化的针扎了一下似的。

所以，能不能摘呀？方星现有点可怜巴巴的。这个东西也太热了。

代号Ark可没跟我说出任务的时候可以摘掉。柳济鸿推脱。

你觉得可以就可以吧，他都把钥匙给你了。方星现不依不饶。待会行动起来我也没时间干别的呀。

柳济鸿冷笑：你倒是想？

方星现道：我不想。

柳济鸿恨得牙根痒痒，要不是既定的伴侣联结作祟，他又何必在这里跟一个19岁的小孩耍嘴皮子。

如果我这次给你摘了，你回去之后，加戴一个月，同意吗？柳济鸿试图吓退他。

可以，如果只是在基地戴的话，没问题。方星现一口答应。

柳济鸿没想到他这么爽快，一时失语。

说定了？方星现如果是只狗，此时大概率正在摇尾巴。

柳济鸿刚要骂一句脏话，金海成的传音就过来了：打扰，不知道你们商量完了没有——车队要过来了。

方星现一下收了笑容：了解，这就过去。

柳济鸿也不再多说，他把磁卡掏了出来。

你别打什么歪主意，小子，我会盯着你的。王朝的队长凑在他耳边说。

你指哪种歪主意？年轻的哨兵眯起眼睛，毫不示弱地回击他的威胁。

项圈咔哒一声卸在年长向导的手里。

别惹我生气。柳济鸿说。否则待会没你激素吃。


	5. Chapter 5

任务失败。

柳济鸿把帽子摘下来，擦了擦眼睛上糊着的血。

他妈的。方星现。他妈的。

 

 -

九分钟之前他发现方星现的哨兵信号开始迅速减弱，并且他从狙击镜里并看不到他的人影。

柳济鸿努力控制自己不要往坏处想，EMP刚刚落下，其他哨兵都在专注于任务，在这个节骨眼上告诉他们方星现的诡异行踪对军心有百害而无一利。

朴钟烈的指挥能力是显而易见的，只用了大约三分三十秒，他们就制服了敌方的所有人员，柳济鸿甚至没有机会给出他的激素。

这太顺利了，他隐隐感到不安，而接下来梁真模的反馈则更是加重了他的不安。

全都是普通人。小他三岁的向导这样说道。没有一个哨兵。

柳济鸿的心沉下去了：没有哨兵？运送这么重要的货物却没有哨兵？

很快朴钟烈的声音插进来了：代号Jjonak呢？谁看见代号Jjonak了？

柳济鸿在脑内搜索了一下，发现方星现的位置已经逼近330英尺的极限距离了。

他从制高点速降下来，因为与方星现行进的方向相同，他现在断断续续地又能感觉到他。

其他哨兵在没有发现代号Jjonak的情况下开始变得焦虑，柳济鸿听见他们乱七八糟的猜想纠缠在一起，大部分都是在担心他的安危。

代号Jjonak？听得见我吗代号Jjonak？他把其他人屏蔽了，聚精会神去感知那个最为遥远的点。

...见...还有...你...假的...意味不明的词语被支离破碎地传了回来。

柳济鸿已经跟朴钟烈他们会合，他盯着金东奎和郑然官正在检查的那个白色圆形舱体，咀嚼着方星现说的那个“假”字，不安的感觉已经达到顶峰。

联结是种极度赤裸的关系。在这样赤裸的关系之下，他们甚至没法对彼此说谎。

但他还是不知道方星现在干什么——行动刚一开始他的哨兵似乎就另有目的，可是有什么事情是需要瞒着所有人的呢？他事先还特意要求摘下项圈——柳济鸿现在非常后悔，因为那个项圈是有定位功能的——所以说这到底是不是提前策划好的，这是一次有预谋的出逃吗？而且他逼近极限通讯范围的速度根本不是用走或者跑能够达到的，换句话来说，他有交通工具，这是不是意味着还有人接应他？如果有，那跟他们这次劫车的对象又是什么关系？柳济鸿眉头紧锁，朴钟烈看着他的表情，也跟着严肃起来。

出什么事了？他更以为是代号Jjonak遇险了。

在说这件事之前，我觉得咱们最好先远离…柳济鸿话说到一半，方星现的声音就和着一阵锐痛闯进了他的脑袋。

快静音——他在大吼。

柳济鸿直接打开向导力场。

但是他离那个圆形舱体还不够近。

风似乎静止了一秒，然后就是尖锐的爆炸声和白色闪光，震荡波像海浪一样咆哮着把所有人冲倒，有的人被掀进了柳济鸿的保护力场里，有的人则没有，但那也只是短短的一瞬间，力场和震荡波碰撞产生的反冲力把柳济鸿撞开了十余米远，静音力场没法再维持下去了。

梁真模什么都看不见了，他的眼睛一直在流泪，但是继柳济鸿张开力场之后，他也马上反应过来，跟着张开了力场，郑泰成也是，甚至反应得还要再快一些。

这样规格的震荡弹对向导还好，对哨兵简直就是致死伤害量，他们的感官过于敏锐，这样突然的声光刺激可以直接废掉他们的眼睛和耳朵。

爆炸之后所有人都失去了行动力。

梁真模不敢睁开眼睛，他怕自己看不见了，他的耳朵也在嗡嗡作响，他大喊柳济鸿的名字——没有任何回应，他强迫自己重新启用精神感应，但是那东西似乎运转地非常迟缓，他能感受到的范围还不如他用手摸索来的范围广。

他先找到郑泰成了，对方的情况比他好一些，至少可以睁开眼睛。

得先把代号Ryujehong找到。梁真模哑着嗓子道。

他不在这里。郑泰成扶住了梁真模的胳膊。

什么意思？

郑泰成带着看不见的梁真模走了一段距离，然后站定了。

梁真模一下子懂了，他就算闭着眼睛，也能感觉到灌进他裤脚的风，凉飕飕的，带着潮湿的森林水气，和常年不见阳光的苔藓味道。

这是个悬崖吗？他问。

不是。是个很深的斜坡，有很多雾，我看不见底。郑泰成回答。

代号Tobi深吸了一口气。

咱们的哨兵都在哪里？

代号Anamo顿了顿，道：他们都在附近，但是情况很糟。你要去找代号Ryujehong吗？

梁真模甩了甩头，勉力把眼睛睁开一条缝——他眼前的景物都是充了血似的红色，红色中横躺着七八个胸口抽搐的哨兵。

我看我们得先救孩子们。他说。

 

-

柳济鸿没给方星现解释的机会。

事实上要偷袭一位哨兵可不太容易，更别说是偷袭自己的联结哨兵了——根本没有人会这么做，因为联结伴侣之间总是存在着一种非常愚蠢的东西叫痛觉共享——字面意思，你他妈的打你男朋友一巴掌，你脸也是痛的，就是这么狗屎。

但柳济鸿可能不是人——他根本就不会管这些东西，他痛不痛无所谓，对方痛就行了。

方星现作为哨兵的基础力量就比他强，所以他必须相当吃力地利用体型差摁住对方。

年轻的哨兵没戴眼镜，脸上满是血污和不可思议，他的嘴唇甚至咬得失了颜色。

柳济鸿伸手去腰上摸自己的军刀，摸了个空，他想应该是在滚下山的时候不幸遗失了，但没关系，方星现身上还有刀，柳济鸿反手就从他伴侣的靴子里抽出了那只巴克夜鹰。

真会骗人，是吗？他手起刀落，夜鹰就贴着方星现的左脸颊插进土里。

你在怀疑我？方星现的眼神开始结冰。

不然呢？你任务开始之前要解项圈，任务开始之后就脱队，还故意超出通讯范围，然后现在我抓到你在另一个冷冻舱附近，你让我怎么不怀疑？

柳济鸿抬眼去看那个一模一样的舱体，他并没忘记上一个长这样的东西是怎么爆炸的。

然而就这一眼，让敏锐的哨兵捕捉到了——他不太习惯被压制，他不喜欢这样。

方星现用头撞了柳济鸿的头——并不是像两个小时前那样略带温存地贴着，而是生生地撞上去。很快他也遭到了双倍疼痛的反馈，一下是他自己撞上去的疼，一下是柳济鸿被撞，但是反应到他自己身上的疼。

年长的向导愤怒起来，骂骂咧咧的，他本来头上就有伤，血都没有完全干涸，这一下正磕在他伤口上，新的血就涌了出来。

方星现借机夺了刀，双腿夹着柳济鸿的腰，一个用力就把两个人的位置上下调转了，现在是他把他的向导摁在地上。

但柳济鸿反应也很快，他在失去平衡的一瞬间收起了自己的 _安抚_ ，那是他不需要思考，自然而然散发出来的，会让哨兵感觉到舒适的力场，是每个向导都具有的特质。他知道关掉这个对方星现来说意味着什么。

然而对方并没有马上失去抵抗能力，柳济鸿只能从少年鼻头上瞬间浮起来的汗判断自己的 _安抚_ 是确确实实地已经关掉了。

济鸿哥…还会别的吗？这次不一样了，这次他毕恭毕敬地说了敬语。

柳济鸿不得不承认在拱他火上面，方星现做得非常好，甚至已经好到了可以开班授课的程度。

你不在乎的话大可以忍着。柳济鸿知道方星现无法真的钳制住他——在这种情况下，所以他只是好整以暇地躺着，任由对方把胳膊横在他咽喉上。

少年的汗似乎变多了，一开始只是鼻尖上有细密的一点，现在两边的鼻翼上都布满了。

尽管是这样，他还在冷笑：您以为我之前的十年都是怎么过来的？

柳济鸿不关心这个，他肚子里的怀疑太多了，他现在对方星现所做的所有事说过的所有话都充满了不信任，他知道联结伴侣之间不能撒谎——但是谁知道呢，谁能科学地论证呢，大家都这么说罢了，而且他们也不是普通的联结，普通的伴侣。

所以这一切是不是都是你计划好的？

他还是问了，虽然他不应该问，柳济鸿其实很懊恼，他问了就代表他还有一丝愿意相信他，而他不知道方星现之前做了什么可以让他有这一丝。

如果你的目的就是那个货物，那是不是连覆盖标记我也是这个计划的一部分？柳济鸿紧盯着方星现，试图从他脸上发现任何转瞬即逝的破绽。

然而对方的脸上只有愤怒和奚落：是啊，都是我计划好的，标记你也是计划的一部分，虽然是冒着被清洗标记的风险，但是就算他妈的副作用让我精神崩溃成了个废人，我也一定要这么做。

柳济鸿置之一哂：那你也一定不知道，组织不让我清洗喽？

方星现咧了咧嘴，他的汗现在满额头都是了：组织把哨兵当狗养活，把你们当神一样供起来，我怎么知道他们不会干脆牺牲掉我？

柳济鸿对他的言论报以不屑：都是狗，没有区别——你不要转移话题。他把目光投向远处的，安静得好像一颗蛋的舱体。那么假设你没有叛变好了——你怎么能确定它是真的？

“他”。方星现开始咳嗽。因为不是“它”，是“他”。

柳济鸿浑身一激灵：你说什么？

方星现的汗已经多到开始往下滴了，他的声音有点发抖：那里面，装的是个人。

柳济鸿的胸膛起伏着，他听见了自己越来越重的心跳声：这次任务绝对是不同寻常的。因为如果是个人，行动计划就不会是现在这个样子，他们的任务就会是营救人质而不是劫取货物，他们刚才交火用的枪就不会是那么大的口径，他们带的队员也不会是现在这一批，除非——除非这个人不具备人格——他生来就是要被使用的“货物”。

而那不就是哨兵和向导的命运吗。

柳济鸿的冷汗涔涔直下。

他下意识地推了方星现一下，想站起来，没想到就只是这轻轻地一下，方星现就从他身上摔下去了。

你…柳济鸿吓了一跳。

然后他看到了自己的手，刚刚推过方星现的手，现在上面全都是血。

纵然是经验丰富如他，也慌神了两秒钟。

方星现滚到边上去了，他平躺着，枕着地面上湿滑的落叶和苔藓。

柳济鸿又把 _安抚_ 力场打开了。

不至于吧…他不安地嘀咕着，他可不想带着两个拖油瓶走出去啊。

方星现又在咳嗽：就是这么至于。

柳济鸿有那么一会没说话，若有所思。

方星现眯起眼睛看他，又笑了，他不知道他怎么笑得出来的，但他看着柳济鸿这副又着急又不想表现出来的尴尬样子，就觉得很好玩。

骗你的。他说，然后看着他的向导从若有所思变成若有所怒。不是因为你。他指了指自己的右肋。之前柳济鸿没有注意到，应该是因为血还没透出来，现在红色的黏腥液体已经把他那里的衣服都浸成了黑色。

你一个人去追的真货？柳济鸿很快反应过来。

对啊。但其实，其实我也不能确定。方星现有点上气不接下气的样子。综合评估下来，结果确实是咱们之前确定的那个，那个是“实心的”，而别的都是“空心的”，但是…方星现哽住了，他在用力吞咽什么东西。但是，我听见了心跳声。

心跳声？

对。很小很小…我想他们应该…他们都不像是听见了的样子。

那你为什么不直接…柳济鸿说到一半突然住嘴了，他知道方星现为什么当时没说，因为换做是他，他也不会说的——那样会动摇整个计划，而如果整个队伍因为他的一个不确定的猜测，或陷入险境，或遭受失败，这里面无论哪个结果他都承担不起。

所以——柳济鸿意识到，尽管他们遭受了埋伏，尽管方星现现在伤成这个鬼样子，尽管他们现在和外界暂时失去联系，但方星现归根结底是成功的，他的所有临场判断都做对了，而没有方星现的铤而走险，他们的任务可能才是彻底的失败。

那辆车，他从坡上滚下来了。方星现的声音越来越轻。我比较不走运，我当时还在车里…

好了，省点力气吧，别讲故事了，我…

方星现的脸上突然现出惊恐的神色。

另一端联结着的柳济鸿则是被强烈的心悸攫住了。

他知道这是方星现在害怕。

**那个** 方星现也会害怕？

有人来了。方星现飞快地用气声说。

有人来了。他又说了一遍。

别紧张。柳济鸿在脑内安慰他。你仔细确定一下，不是咱们自己的人？

不，不是。方星现的嘴唇现在变成血的颜色了，柳济鸿不知道这是他自己咬的，还是他喉咙里反上来的血染的。

他们是来抢那个 _人_ 的。方星现抓住了柳济鸿的袖子，说。


	6. Chapter 6

-

代号Tobi用专线打给他的时候，他是有一丝愠怒的——更准确的说，是迁怒。

那时他刚刚被几张文件纸划破了手，他已经很久没犯这种错误了，作为一个哨兵，他会特别注意——因为那很痛，真的很痛，对普通人来说手指上的伤口已经是一个不小的烦恼，对哨兵来说就更甚。强大的感知力就像一把双刃剑，他们虽然能重创别人，却免不了自己被微小的痛觉所“重创”。

为什么不直接联系璨萤他们？

王朝一直有后备计划，所以他这么问。

代号Tobi愣了一下：对不起，不过我已经联系了。

代号Esca意识到他在跟一个向导说话，而对方能很轻易地捕捉到他语气里哪怕只是一点点的怒意。

我是说。他用没受伤的那只手揉了揉眉心。发生什么事了？璨萤他们去了都不能解决吗？

我们有人受伤——目前来看——很严重，但好在代号Fissure接应得很快，孩子们不至于有生命危险。

嗯。他应了一声，并没有问任务的成功与否。

代号Tobi也跟着应了一声。

沉默。

然后代号Esca明白了，他明白代号Tobi为什么要专程向他汇报了。

代号Ryujehong呢？他问。

也只有这一个原因了，能让代号Tobi犹犹豫豫的原因。

我正想跟你说这件事。代号Tobi松了一口气，他很感谢对方主动提出来。

我们，失去联系了。他斟酌着用词，实际上他更想说“生死未卜”。

代号Esca盯着自己手上的伤口。

还有代号Jjonak. 通讯器中的声音补充道。我不知道他们是否在一起，事实上，我怀疑代号Jjonak的忠诚，所以，我甚至希望他们不要在一起。

代号Esca陷入了新的沉默，直到代号Tobi询问他是否在听。

现在还能行动的队员会分成两组，一组护送伤员，一组无人区搜救。

相汎还好吧？有没有跟人起冲突？代号Esca突然这样问。

还好，有也…劝下来了，他会留在这里搜救的。那边传来一声苦笑。

辛苦你。他说。我会过去。

现在吗？对面有一点惊讶。

是，不用等我，还是你来指挥。

好。代号Tobi说。那保持连络。

挂断通讯之后金仁在把桌上的文件都塞进了碎纸机。纸被绞碎的声音清晰可闻，但他却意外地享受那些正在死去的声音。

他手指上的伤口仍然跳动着，和他心跳的频率吻合。

他后知后觉到，他是为了什么愠怒，又是为了什么迁怒。

因为这样的痛觉太陌生了，太遥远了，这样的痛觉只存在于他少年时，他——未遇见柳济鸿时。

他们并肩了太久，久到他都忘了，哨兵还可以这么敏感，他还可以这么痛。

也怪不得那个人要孤注一掷了。他披上外套，甩上了办公室的门。

-

方星现的血蹭得到处都是。地上，落叶上，石头上，还有柳济鸿的手上和脸上。

你记得那个童话故事吗？柳济鸿用牙弄断一截纱布，笨手笨脚地给方星现包扎着。

哪个？方星现睁开眼睛看了一眼那个丑陋无比的结，既懒得又没力气吐槽，反正他包扎得也不好，没资格嫌弃别人的。

糖果屋。就是那个，姐弟俩被父母丢在森林里，姐姐为了不迷路，就沿路丢小石子的那个故事。

韩塞尔和格雷特？

是吧，是叫这个吧。柳济鸿找了一些干净的落叶，把地上的血迹大概遮了遮。

为什么突然想到这个？方星现努力说话回应他的向导。

因为你的血就像石子一样，待会他们就会闻着味道找过来。

哦。方星现哭笑不得。那还真是振奋人心啊。

那你让我说什么，我现在只想到这个。柳济鸿很不满意他的反应。

你可以什么都不说，让我睡一觉。方星现嘟囔。

那你睡吧，睡着了就可以不用醒了。柳济鸿又处理了自己头顶的伤口。

方星现眨了眨眼睛，无奈道：都让你把我留在那了，你还…你不管我的话现在哪有这么多麻烦。

向导的眉毛竖起来了，他踹了他的哨兵一脚，骂道：你还知道你自己是个麻烦？知道就闭嘴，别惹我烦。

代号Jjonak缩了缩脖子，只好发出一些噗噜噜的声音。

柳济鸿又多看了他两眼，一边摇头一边想：真是个臭狗崽子。

山洞外面有鹧鸪在此起彼伏地叫，突然一阵夹着寒意的风送进来，那些嘴巴就都闭上了。

要下雨了。哨兵说。

他话音还没落，遥远的雷声就滚了过来。

是个好消息。向导叹了口气，仍然忧心忡忡。不知道是雨先来，还是他们先来。

应该是他们吧。方星现揉了揉耳朵。除非风刮得再大点。

他们有几个人？

四个，一导三哨。我认不出他们的味道，应该不是政府军，是雇佣军。

雇佣军？我还以为是釜山的援军。

不是，我确定不是釜山的人。

那就有意思了。因为这个货物…这个货物是要送给叛军的。

送给叛军？

嗯。柳济鸿点头。代号Saebyeolbe没告诉你们吧。

没有。方星现摇头。那里面那个人到底是谁？

我都不知道里面是个人，怎么可能知道是谁——现在只有一点是清楚的，那就是这个人的战略价值很重要，我们一定不能失去他。

还是先活下来再说吧，不活下来这些都免谈。

你怕死吗？柳济鸿问他。

怕啊，怕死我才活到现在呢。方星现好笑。难道你不怕？你要随时准备为组织牺牲吗？

以前可能是这样想的吧。但是现在也没有，现在我还是希望我的牺牲是有价值的。

这个价值太难界定了。哪些算有价值，哪些又算没价值呢？

替那个货物死了就是有价值。柳济鸿挑了挑眉，又道：替你死了就是没价值。

方星现几乎要对这种突然袭来的冷嘲热讽免疫了：那我建议你现在就打开货舱，看看他是不是比我有价值。

不行。年长的向导收起笑容。已知信息太少了，最重要的是，不知道他是敌是友。

现在还不赌一把吗？哨兵问道。如果是友，我们还有反杀的机会，如果是敌——横竖都要死，还不如明明白白地早点死。

柳济鸿嘶了一声：你这是一点都不相信我？

方星现歪了歪头：相信你什么？

相信我能保护好你和货物啊。

方星现有一瞬间以为他在开玩笑：你要怎么才能…你有什么计划？

如果是六个人的话，我就会同意你打开货舱，但是你说只有四个，而且只有一个向导，那我觉得我可以试试。

如果你失败了，会怎么样？方星现的心跳得很快，像外面隆隆作响的雷。

失败了的话，你就会死，我也会死，任务就彻底失败。

你要我把命交给你吗？

你交不交有什么区别？刚才如果我不带上你，你现在已经死了。

这么说，我的命已经在你手里了？

可以这么理解。所以你只能相信我。

方星现把嘴鼓起来，吐了一口气，然后他笑了。

你笑什么？

没什么。年轻的哨兵暗中摸了摸自己的伤口，那里的绷带已经又被血打湿了，殷红一片。

柳济鸿把太阳穴上的增幅器拆了，又换了一个新的。

不要想如果了。他捏了捏手指关节。

我不会失败的。


	7. Chapter 7

-

风确实如愿以偿地肆虐起来。

闪电还没照亮过几次天空，雨就下起来了。空气吸饱了水分，湿漉漉地坠在柳济鸿的眉毛上。

方星现的状态不太好，第四次报过敌方距离之后他就开始断断续续的意识模糊。

柳济鸿也是从那时候开始，感到痛觉被一波一波地传递过来，他惊异于这样的传递这么晚才开始，致使他刚才思考对策的时候，有一会都忽略了方星现和他的伤。

痛觉传递不是完全被动的，它有一道隐形的阀门，开不开门还是这个人自己的选择。除了突发意外带来的伤痛互通不能免去，如果一方足够善解人意不想让另一方和他一起承受，这种传递是完全可以被阻拦下来的。

问题是柳济鸿并不认为方星现能和“善解人意”这四个字挂上钩。

他每分每秒都在思考方星现行事的逻辑和原因，但从来都没有结果。

像是把自己的痛觉密不透风严丝合缝地隐藏起来，像是拒绝联结向导带来的种种便利，像是自私又傲慢地决定不把另一半痛觉分享给他。

但是这又有什么用呢，一切都是拖延罢了，等到堆积的痛感压垮他最后一根神经，那些洪水猛兽一般折磨着他的东西还是会冲破阀门，连他向导的感官也一起淹没。

他不知道这是否来源于方星现的歉疚，虽然他觉得这个人和“歉疚”二字也同样挂不上钩。

他把白色的冷冻舱塞进两块石头搭叠下的阴影里，然后自己抱着方星现，勉强缩在了洞口。

19岁的哨兵身量完全不能算大，所以足够柳济鸿把他整个圈住了。

哨兵迷迷糊糊的，嘴里偶尔发出一两声呓语，这倒让年长的向导开始担忧，待会藏起来之后会不会露馅。

他集中注意力时，方星现的生命力和存在感在他脑海里就具象化为一根弦的样子，现在这根弦虽然孱弱但仍然颤动着，所以柳济鸿知道他还不会死。

待会我开始视觉屏蔽之后，你就千万不要发出声音，知道吗？柳济鸿直接在方星现的脑袋里提醒他。

哨兵半点反应都没有，只是一个劲地出冷汗，他的红棕色刘海都被打湿了贴在前额上。

柳济鸿暗自叹气：没想到这回真要豪赌一把。

他最后检查了自己枪里的弹药：三颗。如果真到了无法挽回的境地，那就他一颗，他的哨兵一颗，冷冻舱上的发电机一颗。

世界就安静了。

这时候他不无庆幸地想，还好代号Esca和他之间的联结已经消失殆尽了，这样他死的时候，他就不会经历联结撕裂的痛苦——他甚至不会第一时间感应到——

他会吗？

-

柳济鸿第一次见到他的时候，与其说是冷漠，还不如说是克制。

他们的关系从一开始就是注定要崩塌的，好像从图纸阶段就完全画歪了的楼，后期再怎样修补也无济于事。

方星现从做之前就知道，事情会变成这个样子，他只是不知道是什么驱使着他，驱使着他不计后果、孤注一掷。

柳济鸿带了项圈给他，说不管组织如何审理这件事，他已经申请了这个，他说方星现不管你是有心的还是无意的，你既然做了，就要付出代价。

丹尼那时还在，他拧着眉头，一个字都没说。

当时的气氛就是有凝固到任何一个人都插不进嘴的地步。

柳济鸿的手是热的，项圈是冷的。那东西咔嗒一声在他脖子上锁住的时候，他才发觉自己一半的身子都在发抖，他不是害怕，甚至也不是兴奋，他只是——那种颤抖像是哨兵的一种本能，在他联结后第一次触碰向导时被开启了。他的血液沸腾着，咕嘟咕嘟地冒着泡，在他的动脉里横冲直撞还大喊大叫：这是我的。这个人是我的。

好在初始联结还没有完全构建好，他的向导并不能自然而然地读取他的感受，所以这份近乎于执念的本能只好由他一个人承受。

方星现此时就隔着一层玻璃，看着这些蒙太奇式的碎片记忆在他眼前重演。

他其实有些分不清，这到底是柳济鸿的记忆还是他自己的，毕竟联结之后这些东西都可以共享，如果柳济鸿不是很明显地抗拒过，他想他会把它们称之为“我们”的记忆。

这是什么死前的走马灯吗，他不怎么害怕，也不怎么紧张，他甚至坐了下来，像看电影一样看着这些并不愉快的回忆——虽然如此，可这是他和他的向导唯一共有的东西了。

不。等一下。也并不是全无愉快，至少他很喜欢和柳济鸿碰额头的感觉，说实话他不知道向导的安抚是什么原理，如果有人告诉他是这种愉快让他不再那么痛了，那他会信的。

这样懈怠的思绪显然是种慢性毒药，他困得快要不行了，上下眼皮都开始打架，但是每次他刚把眼睛闭上，就感觉到后脑勺有针一样细密的痛感，然后他就会短暂地清醒，就这样周而复始，眼前的幻象似烟雾一样散了又聚拢，有些人是他不太熟识的，那么他现在可以确定这里面确实混杂着柳济鸿的记忆了。

真正让他清醒过来的是声音。巨大的声音。

眼前形形色色的人都在剧烈的震荡中坍塌和融化了，那些模糊不清的面容在方星现眼里甚至变得很可怖，他的世界熄灭了，漆黑一片。

是枪声。

方星现的冷汗一下子炸裂开来。

他睁开眼睛，然而眼前还是漆黑一片，他分不清意识和现实了——他想睁的是他现实里的眼睛。

像是闪电和雷声的关系，两秒之后，灼伤和撕裂肌骨的痛觉迟迟来到，方星现没有任何防备，他眩晕得像是被人突然照着脑袋来了一闷棍，不过好在这一闷棍总算是把他打醒了，他再一次睁开眼睛，荒凉的砾石地面和洞壁上湿绿的苔藓一下子照进他的眼底，他发觉他现实里也被冷汗打湿了。

有两双军靴踩着石子，咯吱咯吱地绕到他们身前来。以方星现此时的位置，他只能看到来人大腿以下的部位。

别瞎开枪。来人小声嘟囔着，说的是英语。

回答他的只是另一串换弹的声音。

方星现想转动脖子，看看来人的面孔，却始终动弹不得——柳济鸿的下巴就抵在他头顶上，他的肩膀也被对方紧紧钳着。方星现后知后觉他正被柳济鸿用力扣在怀里，而对方的胸膛贴着他的后背，连一丝缝隙都没有。

面前的人突然蹲下了，一个浅金色的脑袋挤到了方星现眼皮底下，他瞟一眼这人的臂章，上面绣着一只火红的凤凰。

方星现还在回想何时何地见过这只凤凰的时候，柳济鸿就又收紧了手臂，钳得他几乎要喘不过气来了。

——他在害怕吗？

走了，下雨了，味道都被盖住了。远处的人扛着枪，催促道。外面仍然狂风骤雨，一道闪电划过，他长长的影子直伸到方星现脚下。

浅金色脑袋发出一声拖长了的“哦”，不情不愿地站了起来。

方星现闭了闭眼睛，突然感到有什么东西正沿着他的手臂，缓缓缓缓地滑下来。

那两个人已经转过身子，准备离开了。

方星现不安地拧动了一下，他不敢动作太大，可是动作不大又摸不到那正滑下来的东西。

柳济鸿突然粗重地喷了一口热气在他耳根上。

方星现敏感地抖了起来，那粘稠的液体就突地从他小臂，滑进了他的指缝里。

新鲜的红色和那只凤凰一样刺痛了他的眼睛。

怎么回事，他确定这不是他的血。

柳济鸿急促地在脑海里叫了他的名字，把他吓了一跳。

别让血...

晚了。

两个人眼睁睁地看着那一大滴血，顺着方星现的指尖，“啪”的一声砸在了地上，把一块鹅卵石染成了火烧一般的颜色。

方星现明白过来，他深深地吸了一口气，在心底爆了粗口。

两只“凤凰”停住脚步，纷纷转过身来。

不知道是谁，吹了声口哨。

方星现紧盯着那块染了血的石头，好像盯着它，它就能消失不见一样。

你猜怎么着？是那个个子较小的哨兵，他在笑。

他们居然还真把你，跟我，当傻子耍呢。这句话却是咬牙切齿出来的

方星现挣扎着想站起来。

让我出去。他说。

柳济鸿把他摁住了。

再等等。他说。

方星现低头，看见柳济鸿正把一把老掉牙的DP51往他手里塞。

待会你一定要认真听我说。

他的向导在说这句话的时候，尤为凝重，就好像这是他最后一次给他下令一样。


	8. Chapter 8

·Recording 3

人员：代号Dogman；代号Babybay

时长：6'17''

 

#

#

 

Excelsior没来找咱们麻烦？

没，找了你还能坐在这？

有意思，我巴不得他们来找。不过，前提是他们还没瞎没聋的话——我比较喜欢公平竞争。

有自信是好的Dusttin，不过你这个季度的评估分离代号Jjonak还有点差距。

战场上你跟我谈分数？认真的？

只是参考，有助于你看清楚自己的定位，而不是赢了一次就飘飘然了。

我们赢了吗？赢了什么？奥斯卡小金人？

如果我是评委我就会颁给你——认真的，那绝对是超一流 **演技** ——如果不是我们没告诉你计划的话。

是的是的，要不然呢，靠你们这些三流演员吗？告诉你吧，你再晚拦住我一秒，我就已经把他们俩扫成筛子了。

那个向导真是令人印象深刻。

是的。真是他妈的该死的令人印象深刻，我一想到有人能从外部随便屏蔽我的感官我就浑身难受。

现在我们知道了，他至少能同时屏蔽两个人，而且这不光能保护他自己，还能保护别的人和物体。

不够准确——你要强调是 **视觉屏蔽** 。视觉屏蔽比其他几种屏蔽加起来都难。

代号Masaa试过吗？

当然了，他很喜欢这个把戏。

把戏？

去年万圣节他扮演了无头骑士，小孩子来要糖的时候他就把头盔摘了，说实话，我当时也被吓到了。

……希望你们把精力多用在磨练实战技巧上。

好说。

所以他是只能做到屏蔽身体的一部分？

不，屏蔽身体的一部分是比较简单的，不需要练习，我不能说他做不到，但是他现在没练过，所以肯定达不到…叫什么来着，那个首尔的向导？达不到他那种程度。

代号Ryujehong，这你也能忘？

我一个哨兵为什么要记住…你要说代号Jjonak我是不会忘的。

我都说不好你是讨厌他还是喜欢他了。

我讨厌他打败我——喜欢我打败他。

打败？你指，杀掉吗？

哈哈哈，你是说昨天吗？没有哦，我只是在生气他们不出来，那个障眼法让咱们俩像傻子一样——你仔细想想吧，他们两个，都有伤，而且猜测代号Jjonak的伤还不轻，他们根本没地方去，弹尽粮绝，援军也没到，还守着一个最大的掣肘，那个 **原型** ，我们失手的几率根本就是0。

你继续说。

如果不听旧金山那边的指挥，咱们是可以回收货物的，还可以抓住代号Jjonak和代号Ryujehong，这点你想过没有？

想过。但是这不是计划。

我觉得我的计划更好。

怎么说？

很简单啊，用人质要挟组织。

太天真了吧？一对哨兵向导而已，组织又不傻。

不不不，不是一对哨兵向导哦，是，两队哨兵向导。

王朝和九霄天擎？

Bingo.

这好像挺有意思的。

凝聚力好的队伍就是这点不好啊，你要是被抓了，我绝对不感情用事。

哦。下回厕所里没纸了不要叫我。

——抱歉，您的骑士随时待命。

说回来。

说回来——首先我们可以肯定，他们两支队伍，是绝对不可能袖手旁观的，所以关键点在于组织的态度，如果组织无作为，有两个好处，一是可以挑起他们和组织的矛盾，二是更方便我们说服那一对。

如果组织有作为呢？那样我们的处境就不太妙了。

这倒是。他们的团结是我们最不想见到的。

如果组织同意等价交换的话还好，如果他们不同意，还打算硬碰硬，你的后备计划是什么？

不知道，大概就，跑吧？

跑哪里去啊？

去旧金山呗，咱们有 **原型** 。

你有毒。旧金山的计划就是让他们把 **原型** 带走，然后现在你一个人肉快递又把货给人家送回去了，你看看旧金山会不会收留你。

——那就没办法了，只能等死咯。哦！还可以把 **原型** 放出来，万一他很能打呢？

你可闭嘴吧，漫画看多了？

主要我实在不相信组织会有作为啊，他们大几率会窝里斗的。

计划里不存在 **大几率** ，知道吗？只要有一丝的可能性我们会走投无路，那么这个计划就不可行。

所以你是指挥咯，我不是，我不用考虑这些。

而且这个计划还有一个缺陷。

什么缺陷？

你抓不到 **活的** 代号Jjonak和代号Ryujehong.

什么意思？

你自己刚才其实都说了，他们不出来，这意味着什么？意味着他们没有投降的打算，你要么放他们走，要么就用杀了他们的方式让他们现身。

我随便扫一扫也不一定就会让他们死啊。

别开玩笑了，路上你也看见了，那么多血，他们俩还经得住你随便扫一扫？

——我讨厌思前想后。

我也不想，但事实如此，不思前想后纯属自取灭亡——你可以打败Excelsior，但你不能得罪它，大家都这么说。

这种话谁不会说呢？那我也要说，你可以打败 **凤凰** ，但你不能得罪 **凤凰** 。

我不反对，你也可以编一个，只不过别跟他们用一样的就好。

——我现在很好奇是谁给Excelsior他们编的了。


	9. Chapter 9

-

郑然官醒过来的时候，房间里没有开灯。

介意跟我说说当时的情况吗？

他听见门外有人说话。

是洪渊俊。

他等了半天，等另一个人的回答，但是他们应该转用感应能力交流了——有什么是不能让他听见的吗？

他搞成这个样子，我以为你们队不给队员发护目镜呢。安静了两分钟，洪渊俊又在直接发声了。

用不着说这种话吧，你明明知道…

房间外又安静了。郑然官不知道他们是真的正在沉默，还是正在他听不见的地方激烈争吵。

需要多久才能痊愈？那个陌生的声音问，有隐隐的不耐烦。

多久？您怎么不问还能不能痊愈？

洪医生，朝我发火，没必要吧？

这种能避免的伤，还送到我这里来，我当然要发火。

郑然官不想让他们再吵下去了，他坐了起来。

待会再说。洪渊俊果然不再多言，而是径直走了过来。

代号Ark. 他朝他点点头，权当招呼。

对方“嗯”了一声，又道：哪里不舒服，就跟我说。

郑然官笑笑，只是问：现在几点了？

虽然周围漆黑一片，但是他好像能感觉到，洪渊俊残存的笑容也消失了。

现在几点了？他又问了一遍，然后为了防止尴尬，他还解释道：没关系的，我是真的想知道时间。

洪渊俊叹了口气：十点半。他说。现在是上午十点半。

郑然官“哦”了一声。

所以？是我看不见咯，我还以为你刚才没开灯呢。他故作轻松道。

然而这好像是一次失败的气氛调节，洪渊俊并没有笑。

别吓我呀。他委屈道。我过一阵子就能看见了对吧？毕竟只是震荡弹…

洪渊俊又叹了一口更长的气：然官哥，你是哨兵呀，怎么能这么不小心呢…

这回换郑然官不说话了——说不害怕是假的，他从来没想过这种伤痛会找上他，更没想过如果他再也看不见了，日子要怎么过下去。

我不知道你们遇上的是哪种，但是看伤势，我推测不会低于50万流明，正常人眼只可承受2000流明——哨兵还要更低，我现在跟你说这些，你还要跟我开玩笑吗？

洪渊俊确实在发火，而且还不是小火。

你们太大意了，知道吗？他轻声说。

郑然官想辩解，却又找不到合适的说辞。

我也没有要吓你，只是这次真的很凶险，我不知道你要多久才能恢复。

代号Mano呢，他当时在我旁边——他的状况怎么样？郑然官不想再讨论他自己了。

金东奎？为什么是他？你确定在你旁边的不是金海成？

什么意思？

代号Mano没怎么受伤——倒是代号Libero，他比你的伤势还要重，现在还没醒。

郑然官晃了晃脑袋，他有点晕。

可是我真的记得，当时是我和东奎在检查那个舱体。

洪渊俊没接话，他似乎陷入了思考。

没事。郑然官听见他梳理头发的声音。具体情况我再问代号Mano吧，而且王朝那边还会出任务报告，到时候就清楚了。

 

 

-

走廊里的灯次第灭掉了，绿色的应急灯亮起来。白璨萤赶在最后一分钟制止了正要锁门的文基道。还有人在里面。他这样说。你能把钥匙留给我吗？

——如果来的人不是白璨萤，文基道是绝对不敢偷偷违反规定的。

夜晚的研究院多少有点阴森，白璨萤却迈着轻快的步子，直到金炳善出现在他的视野里。

略显瘦弱的哨兵正立在单向玻璃前，静静地观赏着什么。

白璨萤走过去，和他并肩立着。他看见玻璃后面正是那个他们倾尽所有千难万险才运回来的冷冻舱。它此刻正安稳地躺在蓝光下，对外界的血雨腥风一无所知。

我没有感应能力都知道你在这里。他打趣道。

金炳善困惑地歪了歪头。

今天下午好多人都想从我这里走后门。哨兵把鼻子贴在玻璃上。

你让他们来了？

没有。我又不熟。他直起腰，鼻子变红了。

金炳善替他擦了擦玻璃上的哈气。

你听济鸿哥说了吗。

听了。

里面是个人呢。

嗯。

会是小孩子吗？

我不知道。你希望是？

我不喜欢小孩子。

哦，我还挺喜欢的。

这样吗？你没说过。

…

说实话，我总有不好的预感。

是吗。

我甚至觉得，说不定任务失败会比较好。

你不要跟济鸿哥说，他听了肯定不开心。

我知道，所以我只跟你说了。

是那个孩子追回来的。

嗯，他功劳很大。

你怀疑他？

真模哥也怀疑他呢。

怎么说。

——如果不是他个人英雄主义，谁也不知道真的是哪个。

只凭这一点是站不住脚的。

啊，都是我的感觉罢了。

你倒不用担心我。倒是济鸿哥，跟他关系那么近，才比较危险吧？

济鸿哥啊，济鸿哥是比较危险——他应该小心，别 **爱上** 那小子了。

你在说什么呀，什么爱上？济鸿哥比他大了那么多，聊天都快要聊不到一起去了。

这就是你不懂啦，炳善。

我哪有不懂。

那你说说，咱们找到他们的时候，济鸿哥的DP51，为什么在那小子手里？

济鸿哥肩膀受伤，所以…

那把枪我后来检查过了，里面只有三发子弹。

咦，济鸿哥为什么…？

我也想知道为什么，为什么他会把最后一道保险交给别人。

这还真的很不像他。

对呀，而且你很难让一个哨兵对他的向导开枪，这不是强人所难吗？于情于理都不应该给他的。

但是你好像能明白？

我应该比你明白一点。

…你又在说奇怪的话了。

与其说是把最后一道保险交给他，不如说是干脆 **放弃** 了最后一道保险。

…

代号Jjonak看起来就像是不按常理出牌的小孩。

哥也一样。

你在夸我？

是呀。

…总之，我觉得，济鸿哥应该，很信任他，至少比你、我，都信任，说不定也比他自己以为的要信任。

可能是联结作用吧，出于本能？

谁知道呢，虽然我以为，你干这一行就是要克服本能的。

不过如果是我，我也会把枪给你。

…啊？

因为给你感觉能赢啊。

…

不是吗？难道济鸿哥不是这么想的吗？

这倒也…

跟喜欢呀，爱呀，没关系吧？我是这么想的。

白璨萤忧愁地看着他的同事：我刚才还以为你开窍了呢。

只比他小了半岁的男孩不解地眨眨眼睛，认真辩解道：我觉得我说的没错。

白璨萤好笑地揉乱了他的头发：是，你说的也没错。


	10. Chapter 10

-

他现在看见金仁在就有一种恍若隔世的感觉。

后者现在正戴着降噪耳机，端着一把格洛克，肩膀紧绷，背部的肌肉线条一如既往的干净凌厉。

哨兵只打了三个弹匣，最后一个弹匣是速射，一口气打空子弹之后他接住了手枪迸射出来的黄铜弹壳，被向导不屑地点评了一句“卖弄”。

这一招还是你教我的，你说我卖弄？金仁在忍不住笑出声来。

柳济鸿撇撇嘴：教会徒弟，饿死师傅——你现在可比我熟练多了。

王朝的前队长摇摇头，没再接话，他知道自己要是接了，今天的谈话就永远不会进入正题了。

冷冻舱转交给华盛顿的实验室之后，方星现有关“货物是人”的这一结论已经得到验证，目前任何有关的消息都被严密封锁，但封锁对象显然并不包括柳济鸿——鉴于他和研究员代号Gido交情匪浅，组织对此也只好睁一只眼闭一只眼。

金仁在接过柳济鸿递过来的文件袋：任务报告也在里面？

对。向导点点头。你回去再打开，里面还有CT和热成像图，理论上是不让拿出实验室的。

金仁在慎重地应了。

应该是个哨兵吧。代号Ryujehong深吸了一口气。

已经能看出来了？代号Esca微微一惊。

不啊。我猜的。向导揉着自己蜷曲的刘海。从骨骼和牙齿上看，是个17岁左右的男孩。

金仁在盯着他，嘴唇紧抿。

正好就是可以拿真枪的年纪。他的声音冷了几分。你也是17岁的时候吧？

金仁在点头：哨兵都是17岁。

柳济鸿耸了耸肩：那我觉得，我猜的八九不离十。

金仁在把护目镜摘了，开始揉眼眶。

代号Ryujehong晃了晃哨兵的肩膀，借机安抚了一下他焦躁的神经。

不，我没事。注意到对方自然而然的照顾，金仁在把手搭在向导的手上面。

你最好作好心理准备。他咬紧牙关。这是一场恶仗——而我们已经落了下风。

你总是这样，比所有人看得都远。柳济鸿道。这样会很累。

你知道我说的是对的。哨兵把他想叹的气咽回肚子里。总得有人去想这些事。

是，你说的没错。向导承认。既然他是哨兵，他就不可能是普通的哨兵，既然有他这样非普通的哨兵，就会有和他一样千千万万个非普通的哨兵——你是想说这个吗？

你也在想了，你还说我。金仁在苦笑。

我和…我在出任务的时候就在作这些假设了。

金仁在敏锐地捕捉到一个被省略的名字，不过他并没生气，而是主动提起来：代号Jjonak怎么样？

柳济鸿一愣，被这诡异的问题打了个措手不及：什么怎么样？

就，任何你想说的，有关于他的，都可以。他挑了挑眉毛。

我没什么想说的——那就是个狗崽子，我带过的这些弟弟里，啊，他是最狗崽子的那个，我现在想起来胜俊——胜俊可能是个天使了。

金仁在憋笑：有这么夸张？我也从真模那里听了一点，大部分时候他还是听你的话的吧？

柳济鸿冷笑：如果我是个普通人，我可能就被他骗到了，可惜我是个向导。

思维活跃也没什么错。金仁在把他的手抓过来捏着玩。他以后会成为很了不起的人的。

柳济鸿哼了一声：了不起…覆盖别人的标记，独一家，是很了不起…

金仁在不说话了。

柳济鸿很快闭了嘴，他知道自己说错话了，如果不提这件事，他们就可以开开心心的——就和以前一样。

你的手有点热。金仁在低头，他把柳济鸿的手翻过来，去贴他的掌心。

柳济鸿约略一算，好像距离上次，是过了差不多一个月了。

金仁在也算起来：好像跟我记的日子差了几天。他嘀嘀咕咕的。你上次提前了？

柳济鸿想起了一些不好的画面：对…上次不太准，可能是降热针打多了…

他想把他脑子里的放映机砸烂。

金仁在也意识到话题的走向开始变得尴尬起来，事实上就算能用药物强行压下之后的每次发热，联结之后的初次都是需要两人配合的——那是避无可避的，类似于标记的行为。况且现在也没有什么药物能完全消除发热症状，充其量只是使其延后。

他假装咳嗽了两声，然后总而言之道：你也该自己记着了。

柳济鸿尴尬得头皮发麻。他们为什么要讨论这个？不不不，更要命的是，他们为什么要尴尬？

向导内心警铃大作——他不觉得这是个好兆头。

我还有一件事要跟你说。他的好搭档犹豫着开口。…还挺重要的。

我也是。柳济鸿从未如此不安。我也有一件事要跟你说——也挺重要的。

金仁在碰了碰他额头上的绷带：那你先说。

柳济鸿说了，在金仁在的脑海里。

「              」

哨兵的目光灼热地追逐着他。

我不觉得我做错了。他的向导，他曾经的向导，用口型说出了这句话。

如果这是你的决定，我没有任何意见。哨兵握紧了他的手。

柳济鸿终于笑了，但这并不是个轻松的笑，他做出了决定，可心里仍旧沉甸甸的。

他说他不觉得自己做错了，可不安此时此刻还在蚕食着他的坚定。他以为自己会如释重负，可是并没有——到底是哪里出了问题，他跟代号Esca，他们本就是一起的，如果代号Ryujehong身体上出现任何的问题，他回去找代号Esca，有人敢质疑吗？有人敢阻拦吗？他有信心说服任何一个前来发表异议的人，但他现在唯独不能说服那个前来发表异议的他自己。

操他妈的。见了鬼了。

靶场里如果没有枪声，就会安静得很。

代号Esca凑上来吻他。

代号Ryujehong被他自己紊乱的心跳声淹没。

他头上的伤口很痛，肩膀上的伤口也很痛。

分开之后他气喘吁吁地问：你的那件事是什么？

哨兵帮他把散了的领口重新扣上：等一下。回 **家** 了我告诉你。


	11. Chapter 11

-

他把食指搭在扳机上。

_“待会你一定要认真听我说。”_

这句话从四面八方传过来。

柳济鸿的眼睛明亮得好似星星。

为什么这件事要由我来做？他大喊，但是喉咙里发不出声音。

柳济鸿什么都没说，他只是主动撞上去——撞上方星现的枪口。

 

-

星现！星现！

集中注意力！听我说！集中注意力！

文基道死死摁住方星现的太阳穴，用体重把濒临精神溢出的好友压在病床上。

有两个向导护士跑进来，文基道把她们轰走了：不用你们，把代号Ark找过来！

小姑娘们跑远了，文基道则继续尝试唤醒方星现——他一定是被什么噩梦给魇住了，而这触发了无意识的精神溢出。如果方星现能被叫醒是最理想的，意识回归的情况下哨兵能够自行管理好自己的精神力；但如果叫不醒，相邻的病房里还有好几个负伤的哨兵，方星现的精神溢出就会不同程度的诱导他们失控——就和上次一样，后果简直不可设想。而这次他就绝不会那么好运赶上柳济鸿恰巧在附近了。

代号Gido最后也没等到代号Ark，情急之下这个有些瘦小的向导只好用尽平生力气尝试用物理手段唤醒代号Jjonak.

也就是说，他打了他两巴掌。

——而这竟然奇迹般的奏效了。

代号Gido松了一口气，仍然心有余悸，他听说代号Ark以前面临这种状况，居然敢强行用精神对接来进行安抚，换做是他他是绝对不敢贸然对接的，他百分之一百相信代号Jjonak的精神力可以把他的意识卷进去然后撕的连渣都不剩。

醒过来的方星现开始干呕，但是因为胃里没东西，呕到最后只呕出了一些水。

文基道的安抚此时倒是派上了一些用场，方星现的精神溢出及时止住了。向导把眼镜递给他，然后看他脸色苍白地戴上。

我死了吗？哨兵用干哑的声音问。

你没死。文基道回答。我在这呢。

所以我才不确定。方星现说。

文基道翻了个白眼：你是狗吧？

柳济鸿呢？哨兵问起了他的向导，没有加任何敬语。

已经出院了。文基道说。我不知道他在哪里。

方星现“哦”了一声，情绪不太高涨。

你刚才吓死我了。向导埋怨道。又是那个状态，睁着眼睛，但是跟没有醒来一样，也不认识人，也听不见声音。

方星现木讷地点点头，然后摸了摸自己的脸：你打我了？

呃…对，我也是迫不得已…文基道有点心虚。

没关系。方星现头都没抬。我现在能出院吗？

说着就打算站起来。

你可以走路的话，就可以出院。代号Ark姗姗来迟，他站在门口，语气平淡到甚至称得上冷漠。

文基道挠了挠头：我也是这个意见。

腹部隐隐的痛感让方星现烦躁不已，他掀开衣服，看见右肋上横亘着一条一指长的缝合口，黑色的线歪歪扭扭，像一条恶心的虫子，他一阵反胃，赶紧又把衣服放下了。

我可以纹身吗。他冷不丁地问。

随你。代号Ark叹气，他今天已经叹了太多次气了。如果你非得给自己找痛受的话。

MVP先生，心情不好？方星现听见代号Nenne的声音，随之而来的除了熟悉的脚步声，还有类似雨伞尖点地的声音。

方星现终于先把柳济鸿的事放到一边，他转过身，看见郑然官眼睛上蒙着纱布，手里拿着一支纤细的钛制手杖，就站在洪渊俊的身后。

方星现的心拧紧了。

别担心，是暂时的。他的然官哥即便是这样，却仍然咧着嘴角。

其他人呢？方星现紧张道，他以为他提醒了代号Ryujehong，就可以避免这一切。

代号Ark察觉到19岁哨兵的恐慌，这让他忍不住把话头接过来：放心好了，都还活着，也都会好起来的。

代号Jjonak的心总算被安安稳稳地放进肚子里，但他的身体却还是止不住的紧绷，好像无法适应这突然松弛下来的和平。

他的皮肤上好像还覆着湿冷的青苔，鼻腔里好像还充斥着森林里腐烂的雾。血红色的凤凰展开翅膀，遮天蔽日，要用烈火把他吞噬。而这些幻觉都抵不过他的向导给予他的——一个丑丑的蝴蝶结，一个严丝合缝的拥抱，和一把枪——来得令人印象深刻。

那个盘旋着的问题又回来了，为什么这件事要由他来做？他怎么想也想不明白。

方星现说他想出去，文基道就给他找来了一个轮椅，年轻的哨兵起初是拒绝的，他在行动力上比别的小孩优越了19年，自然一时间无法接受这种蠢笨的工具——为什么这东西有两个轮子，用起来却比普通人步行还慢？方星现被文基道强行摁上去的时候就在思考这个问题。他严重怀疑文基道只是想推着他玩，就跟在超市里推手推车一样。

事实证明除了他，郑然官也想玩，看不见东西丝毫没能影响这位哥的玩心，方星现在轮椅上坐得心惊胆战，一边给他指挥方向一边因为差点撞上路人而鬼叫。

代号Ark好像不再那么生气了，他插着兜，落在两个哨兵后面，慢慢地跟着。

代号Gido并抢不过代号Nenne，就只好等着代号Ark走过来跟他告状。

21岁的向导穿着白色长褂，在阳光下纤瘦得几近透明。文基道抱怨了一通之后，只得到了公式化的一哂。

纽约现在又缺人手了，不打算回去吗？他突然这样问。

洪渊俊转过头来。

出出任务总比天天做实验有意思吧？

——代号Ryujehong都去了，可现在还是这样。他突兀地说。

前首尔的向导停下脚步。

以前我们太过于自信，太过于依赖自己的能力，我们以为有了向导，哨兵就万无一失。可现在呢？

…但伤亡永远是不可避免的，正因为这样他们才有训练和提升自己的必要吧。

然而我可以肯定的说，每个向导都思考过这样的问题：我到底如何才能保全我的队友？如何才能帮助我的队伍扭转战局？

…我以为扭转战局是哨兵的工作。

你跟叛军交过手就会知道，他们的向导有完全不一样的理念。

所以呢？

所以我回去也只是填补人数的空缺，没有解决根本…

其实我…文基道终于忍不住打断他。我没有想得到这么深奥的答案。他赧然。我的意思是，如果你想回去，你就可以申请回去啊。

洪渊俊张了张嘴，说不出话来。

我明白你的意思，你想为向导的职能作出一些改变，但是你也不能否认，只有亲自站在哨兵身边，你才有把握保护好他们，你才心安，不是吗？

洪渊俊盯着这个平日里少言寡语的向导，他无法反驳。

所以你只要搞清楚，你是想回去，还是…

我不想回去。

这次他简明扼要得多。

…我不想回去。

为了使自己完全相信这个答案，代号Ark把它重复了两遍。

说着，他抛下代号Gido，自己往前走去了——好像害怕这年轻的同事再提出什么尖锐的问题来一样。


	12. Chapter 12

-

Excelsior基地这阵子人来人往的。

不管怎么说，立功还是立了的，再加上Dynasty的首席向导终于搬进来，组织上便三天两头的派人下来慰问，说是体恤部下，实则是来考察，看他们恢复得怎么样，还要多久才能投入下一次“使用”。

朴钟烈心知肚明，所以也不叫队员出来应酬，只是自己一个人换上职业假笑，打发走了好些或不怀好意，或虚情假意的关切。

除了代号Libero，其他人都归队了。

代号Mano日夜颠倒：其他人都睡了，他出门，早上方星现沏第一杯咖啡的时候，他又回来，然后关上房门，倒头大睡。

问了代号Anamo，说是夜里去医院陪床。

方星现把头发挠成一个鸡窝：他一个哨兵，去了有什么用，医院又不是没有陪床的…

代号Anamo本来打算长篇大论解释一番，结果一抬头就发现剩下几个人正支楞着耳朵，手头上还干着别的事，装作没有在偷听的样子。

纽约的唯一向导在众目睽睽之下顿感背后八卦队友似乎十分不道德，于是及时闭嘴，用“等你长大就懂了”把方星现给打发走了。

-

哨兵的自愈能力是出众的，但又是扫兴的。

因为这使Excelsior基地“推着方星现的轮椅到处跑”项目只开展了一个礼拜就宣告破产。

而且就算方星现挤眉弄眼旁敲侧击暗示明示，也没能让代号Ryujehong参与到这一项目中来，属实失败。

代号Nenne不再用纱布挡眼了，鉴于他现在稍微能辨认一些事物的轮廓，医院就配备了遮光镜给他，说一旦能看清轮廓，之后就会恢复得很快，注意避光即可。

不知怎么回事，方星现感觉他的然官哥好像并没有想象中的那么高兴。

两周之后他们去复查的时候，郑然官还戴着遮光镜，方星现却已经基本康复了。

19岁的哨兵终于觉察出了些端倪。

再三缠问之下，郑然官只好把这小侦探拉到背阴处，摘下了眼镜。

方星现看着郑然官明亮又无碍的眼睛，气不打一处来，质问他怎么能做这种事。

郑然官被后辈这样说，面子有些挂不住，只得半生气半委屈地说，他也没办法。

方星现语重心长地跟哥哥说，怎么能这样逃避训练啊，太不负责任了，不过你放心吧，我是不会跟队长告密的。

郑然官无语凝噎，嘴歪了半晌只好说，是是是对对对，拜托了，请不要告诉钟烈哥。

方星现很有义气地答应了。

自那以后，郑然官又以“眼睛时常干涩”、“看到的人有重影”、“好像得了夜盲症”等等原因，多次进行复查，而那时他早已恢复训练了——这是后话。

-

金东奎从房间里出来的时候，方星现像往常一样地被吵醒了。对普通哨兵有用的隔音处理，对他来说总是形同虚设。

方星现坐起来，他最近也一直睡眠不好，不能怪他的队友晚出早归。

他听见金东奎背着包下楼了，然后在玄关处碰见了谁，这使他停了下来。

他们开始聊天，而那个“谁”，方星现只是听了一个字就认出来了——

是柳济鸿。

他有那么两秒，以为自己在做梦，既不知道身在哪里，也不知道为什么会有柳济鸿的声音，直到脑子里的齿轮缓缓转动，他才想起来，是的，柳济鸿搬进来两个星期了，而他一直不能够适应这件事。

首尔是支观念十分老派的队伍了，老派的队伍就喜欢储备足够多的向导，他们似乎也并不把这一种群的人当作累赘，如果资源允许，他们甚至希望能够达到一对一的和谐关系——然而这过于奢侈了，本身向导的数量就以1:2的比例少于哨兵，所以追求1:1并不现实。再者，为了追求更高的行动力，增强机动性和适应性，新生队伍就喜欢用增幅配件来武装他们较少的向导，从而腾出更多位置给哨兵，提高整个队伍的实力。在这样的趋势下，往往诞生出更多能力超群的向导，他们更为擅长一对多的哨兵安抚。

——话虽然是这么说，但是纽约只有一个向导这件事却还是闻所未闻。

组织不止一次游说过柳济鸿，请他到纽约“暂时帮忙”，但是都被拒绝了，理由也很简单，因为这精神力强大到足以一次性安抚数十位哨兵的向导，因为一些私人的原则问题，拒绝跟他人绑定，而他愿意绑定的人也只有那位他联结着的人。

组织对此颇有微词。

所以现在的柳济鸿也许并不被上面的人同情——那群人幸灾乐祸还来不及。

这些事都是金东奎告诉他的，年长的哨兵对组织的动向较为敏感，也曾因机缘巧合与柳济鸿合作过。

所以你知道他为什么讨厌你了吗？

方星现被抛来了这样的问题。

他觉得自己被算计了。

代号Mano笑笑，道：你明白就好。

方星现沮丧地用手拽了拽项圈，那东西纹丝不动。

柳济鸿在问代号Libero的事，他说如果有任何需要帮忙的，就直接来找他。

虽然不合时宜，但哨兵还是忍不住酸溜溜地想：这样的话他可从来没对我说过。

代号Mano答应了，他听起来相当感激——大概——方星现不知道金东奎一直以来都在跟自己钻什么牛角尖，他现在话很少，笑也很少，代号Anamo却说不用担心他，等海成回来，一切就都会恢复原样，方星现说但愿，因为他还是喜欢以前的东奎哥。

代号Mano走了，他听见门滑开的声音。

代号Ryujehong却没动。

客厅里静悄悄的，在这哨兵的聚集地，连钟表都以静音的方式隐藏自己。

方星现在躺回去睡觉和下去找他的向导这两个选项中毅然决然地选择了后者。


	13. Chapter 13

-

跟你有什么关系？

柳济鸿说。

从头到尾，这一切，到底，跟你有什么关系？

 

-

他们起初只是简单地寒暄，柳济鸿说搞不太清楚他们的咖啡机是怎么用的，方星现就演示给他看，演示完了那杯咖啡又推来推去的没有人喝，总之就在这一堆废话中，在他端着咖啡杯的手碰到柳济鸿的手之后，在他嗅到什么不寻常的味道之后，他想到了，他终于想到了，一件被他遗忘的，很重要的事。

你找过代号Esca了？他不加任何迂回地，就这样直愣愣地问了出来。

咖啡杯左右摇晃，漾出一些苦涩的液体，洒在地毯上。

柳济鸿垂下视线，看着他，眼睛里只有平静。

方星现努力想从这片平静中找出一丝一毫的不平静，可是他失败了。

哨兵的胃里翻涌着一种奇异的、酸涩的怒火。

你发热期的时候，我没醒，对吗？他问。

对。柳济鸿给予了肯定的答案。

方星现把杯子放下了，他怕自己失手打碎这脆弱的器皿。

你为什么...你... 他抓着自己的头发，突然问不出他想问的问题。

你为什么不等我？

——他没法问这个问题，他也没有立场问这个问题，初次联结已经过去了，发热问题不再那么棘手，代号Esca也是哨兵，他现在虽然没办法为柳济鸿更新标记，却也有办法帮他暂缓发热。

方星现低下头，柳济鸿仍然看着他，但他却无法再跟这样的目光相接。

那一天的恐惧与不安又盘旋在他的头顶。

那一天是他面对着不属于他的柳济鸿的那天。

他跟丹尼说，他更害怕的是往后跟柳济鸿再也没有任何交集。

然而事实就是，他们有了“交集”，却不代表他们有了“关系”——还是他变贪心了？他以前不是只想要“交集”的吗？

你想问什么？问啊？他的向导粗鲁地把他的思绪揉成一团。

我以为...我...那你...你为什么要那么做啊？方星现的耳朵嗡嗡作响。

我做什么了？柳济鸿反问。

你为什么要把那把枪给我啊？你是要把选择权交给我吗？你不是不信任我吗？还是说你就这么讨厌我——让我帮你去死，让我——帮我的向导去死，你认为我能下得去手？

柳济鸿眼睛里的平静消失了。

方星现仰着头，像个即将要溺水的人，拼尽力气呼吸。

这是两回事。向导别过头去。

你还是没回答我的问题。方星现说。此时他痛恨着自己哨兵的身份，痛恨着他过于敏锐的感官，痛恨这世界上必须有跟他相匹配的另一个人，痛恨这世界上跟他相匹配的另一个人却是一个不能属于他的人。

你如果不是想让我杀了你，那你就是信任我了，你信我能出其不意，你信我能扭转战局——你把你的命押在我身上了，我说的对吗？

柳济鸿不可思议地看着他。

方星现项圈上的指示灯变黄了。

哥让问题变得复杂了，不是吗？如果哥那天不救我——

那所有的问题不都迎刃而解了吗？

我都说了是两回事了，你是哪里听不懂？柳济鸿几乎是在低吼。换作是任何一个人，是你们队里，或者我们队里的任何一个人，我都会那么做，我都会救，就算是你，我也没想过要放弃，这一点，你到底是哪里听不懂？

方星现沉默了。

我做的所有决定，都是为了队伍，都是为了那个伤亡最小收益最大的最优解。柳济鸿说。而你，你只不过是正好也在这支队伍里。

哨兵缓慢地眨着眼睛，他吞咽着这个答案，像吞咽着一根鱼刺。

你是我的向导。他说。这是他最后的负隅顽抗。

是啊。我是你的向导，我们共享记忆，共享痛觉，共享情绪，共享感情。柳济鸿轻轻说，带着点不易察觉的悲伤。

方星现抬起头，他注意到柳济鸿这是第一次用了“我们”。

你问了我那么多问题，现在是不是也轮到我问你了？向导说。

哨兵感觉到熟悉的安抚在此刻回归了，而这拯救了他濒临崩溃的五感。

——你当时为什么要那么做？他问出这个问题，好似叹了一口气。

方星现把眼镜摘了，柳济鸿看见他眼睛里雾气憧憧。

然而这也是一个没有意义的问题，柳济鸿本想说，如果我们可以好好认识，或许我们可以，成为朋友？

但他从方星现的神情里读到了，大概，这个人最不需要的就是“成为朋友”——他想要的，也远不止是“朋友”。

我们都联结过了。

礼尚往来，他也用了“我们”。

你想要什么答案，完全可以自己到这里来找。方星现点了点自己的脑袋。

如果你自己都理不清楚，也别指望我能帮你理清楚了。柳济鸿说。

哨兵苦笑，他项圈上的黄色灯光依然闪烁着。

我没有以前那么讨厌你。向导让步了，虽然只是很小的一步。如果我们能，我们能换个相处方式——

他的语言也支离破碎了。

不。哨兵打断了他。

柳济鸿意外地抬眼，他终于好好地正视了方星现一回。

我不会改变的。

年轻的向导用最固执的语气说。

所以，继续讨厌我吧，济鸿哥。

他项圈上的指示灯彻底变红了。

 

-

男孩推着他，他向后退，后背撞在了顶灯的开关上，黑暗就这样吞噬了他们。

向导的眼睛不能很快适应这亮度的变化，他失去了视野。

方星现抓着他的手臂和肩膀，而他也抓着对方的。

柳济鸿的脑子里一片空白，他很累了，他甚至有一瞬间想放弃抵抗，想就这样随他去了。

哨兵凑上来，咬了他脖子上的腺体。

柳济鸿想，是自己听错了吗，方星现好像在呜咽？

被咬之后，向导仍然抓着他的哨兵，但此时却不是为了抵抗，而是为了不让自己脚软摔倒。

方星现也不会让他摔倒的，他抱着他，把头抵在他的肩窝里，他的唇还停留在那片肌肤上，不舍得离开。

柳济鸿的下巴被男孩软乎乎的头发搔得很痒。

恍惚间，方星现的记忆一股脑地涌了进来。

柳济鸿看见一个8、9岁的男孩，站在他面前，怯生生的，然后是几个同龄的孩子嬉笑着跑过来，把他推倒了，男孩一屁股坐进水池里，浑身湿透，却没有哭也没有闹。水族馆的工作人员把他捞上来的时候，他腿上还吸着一只粉红色的章鱼，只有在他们把那只章鱼拿走的时候，男孩才瘪着嘴，眼泪在眼眶里转来转去的。

9岁就觉醒的哨兵。柳济鸿好像有了一些印象，他们确实是这样告诉他的。

方星现仍然在啃咬着他的肩膀，柳济鸿浑身发抖，因为男孩的思绪太过汹涌，只在呼吸间就没过了他的头顶。

够了...他乞求。我不想...

他不想知道方星现有多痛苦。

_是我的。_

_都是我的。_

_是我一个人的。_

_他不应该搬进来。_

_他身上全是其他哨兵的味道。_

_为什么要救我。_

_为什么在我快死的时候抱我抱得那么紧。_

_为什么不要我。_

_为什么非得是代号Esca不可。_

原来方星现确实是在呜咽。他哭了。柳济鸿在感觉到有液体顺着自己的脸颊淌下来的时候意识到。

太狡猾了吧，明明知道我们共享情绪的。

方星现抬起头，他们的脸近在咫尺。

哨兵的视力使他在黑暗中也能清楚地看见向导脸上的泪。

他有些意外，没有反应过来柳济鸿是因为联结才哭的。

但这些细节也不那么重要了。

方星现只是听从了自己的感觉，他的感觉要他吻掉这些泪，于是他吻了，他捧着向导的脸，笨拙地一路向上，直到吻上他的眼睛。

柳济鸿的眼皮轻轻颤动，酥麻的感觉一直蔓延到他手指尖，他甚至没有力气握拳。

男孩把手贴在他的心脏上。

年长者莫名觉得自己正身处什么仪式，而他胸口里那团跳动的血肉，正不受控制地痉挛着，带给他如同自由落体一般的失重感。

——联结关系对他们来说，到底是不是身不由己？

说着让柳济鸿继续讨厌他的方星现，却还是在那一天产生了诸多顾忌。

不管怎么说，19岁就联结还是太早了，有很多东西不是你能控制得了的。既有联结向导又有婚约的代号Saebyeolbe曾经这样跟他说。

那时他不明白，现在却好像突然懂了。

原来我控制不了的东西，叫做“喜欢”吗？


	14. Chapter 14

-

_你是为我而来的吗？_

 

-

代号Fissure早上给他打了电话。

炳善被监察部的人扣下了。他省去了所有寒暄。

柳济鸿马上清醒过来：你们在哪？

在华盛顿这边的研究所。哨兵说，他顿了顿。

向导立刻反应过来：货物出事了？

没有。代号Fissure立刻说。货物没事，他好好的——他——出来了。

柳济鸿脑子里嗡得一声。这叫没出事？他想。金炳善怕不是捅了蚂蜂窝，而要不是白璨萤亲自联系他，他肯定要追问一句：你确定吗？是那个金炳善？

你别着急，你——你跟监察部的人好好沟通，别吵起来，肯定是有什么误会。他从方星现的床上下来，因为找不到自己的鞋而异常烦躁——他妈的，跟垃圾堆一样，什么也找不着。

我知道，我没那么傻。白璨萤听着还算冷静。我觉得，可能不是误会。

方星现也醒了，他眯着眼睛坐起来，在没搞清楚状况前不打算擅自发话。

怎么了？柳济鸿用肩膀和头夹着通讯器，他发现他的鞋被挤进床底下去了。

方星现看他伸手不方便，就趴过来，要帮他举着。

柳济鸿对他的突然靠近已经变得很警惕，他下意识地缩了缩，在意识到对方只是想帮忙之后，才松弛下来。

方星现给他拿着通讯器。

炳善昨天晚上没回来，上次我从文基道那里借的钥匙也没了。白璨萤说。

柳济鸿一个头两个大：文基道怎么能把钥匙——呀——这崽子。他气得不知道说什么好了。

方星现听见好友的名字，不禁歪了歪头。

好了好了，频道里说不清楚。柳济鸿把鞋拿出来了，哨兵就把通讯器塞回他手里。

我现在过去，去了再说。他抓了件外套就要出门。

哥！代号Jjonak在他身后叫了一声。

柳济鸿对这称呼有点过敏，但还是耐着性子停下来：怎么了？

外套是我的。哨兵说。

柳济鸿低头一看，颜色是相近的，尺码也不太对，果然拿错了。

他在找属于自己外套的时候被危机感攫住了——尽管他不乐意，不情愿，一直否认，可是他和方星现的距离确实在缩短，他们俩的东西正被混在一起，就像他们的关系也正被“混”在一起，而他怕假以时日，他会适应。

货物是不是出事了？他的哨兵当然了解他。

对。他开门，正撞上对面的郑然官也在开门，后者张着嘴巴，好像见了鬼。

方星现跟上来：我也去。

柳济鸿没拦他。

郑然官把他拦了，他挤眉弄眼地，总结下来就是一个问号。

方星现不想解释，只问他要不要一起。

郑然官说好。

方星现说那你快点，车库门口见。

 

-

警戒线后面是满地的玻璃碎屑。

监察部带过来的警卫守在门口，看到是首尔的队长来了，才不情不愿地放他们进去。

在这连落脚的地方都没有的一片狼藉上，代号Fissure却坐着，他倚靠着一扇门，正在拆一把P226.

柳济鸿不敢细想白璨萤是怎么“说服”门口的人，让他们放他进来的。

炳善呢？向导已经开始搜刮措辞，他知道监察部等下会有一万个问题等着他。

白璨萤用头拍了拍他后面的门：里面。

柳济鸿深吸一口气：进去多久了？

三个小时。哨兵又在装枪了，他把子弹一颗一颗地填进弹夹。

有血的味道。方星现小声说。

不是代号Fleta的. 郑然官摇头。

代号Fissure把枪放下了。

血是那个“人”的。他说。他们认为是代号Fleta把那个舱体强制打开了。

柳济鸿干笑一声：为什么？这说不通啊？

如果说得通，他们也不会审问他三个小时了。

向导摁摁太阳穴，他本以为除了方星现，不会再有人跟这个大麻烦扯上关系了。监察部之前也就上次的任务报告来找过他，并问了他一些代号Jjonak的事，真是稀奇，他们似乎打算听从他的意见——在“代号Jjonak到底有没有勾结外部势力”这一问题上。

你们说的那个“人”，他现在在哪？方星现问。

去做体检了。白璨萤说。你们去找代号Ark，应该能看到他。

柳济鸿的心跳突然加快了：他没有伤人？没有伤害代号Fleta？

没有。白璨萤摇头。他虽然是个哨兵，但我感觉不到任何攻击性，而且我问了监察部，他们说发现他的时候，他是失去知觉的。

失去知觉？

对。现在醒了，他失去知觉的时候，身边只有炳善。

只有炳善？炳善在做什么？

不知道。我问了代号Ark，他说差不多是凌晨五点多钟，研究院在值班的是代号Corey，警报响了之后他们就来了，只发现舱体打开，隔离室玻璃碎了，那个人倒在地上，炳善站在一边，是清醒的，他们担心是出了什么意外，炳善过载，然而并没有，就问他发生了什么，但他一个字都不说。

方星现诧异地看了柳济鸿一眼，发现后者也在看他。

那监察部又是怎么来的？不是没出人命吗？

——语言不通。

语言不通？语言不通就把监察部叫来？文基道不在吗？洪渊俊不在吗？

当时很混乱——我也不清楚。我现在跟你说的也都是别人告诉我的——哦，还有，出事的时候监控坏了，断线了十五分钟左右，所以现在没人知道什么情况。

郑然官都听笑了：监察部怎么不先怀疑研究院的人？这监控坏得也太是时候了？

白璨萤耸耸肩：毕竟是炳善先闯入的，他嫌疑最大吧。

代号Fleta不会做那种鲁莽的事吧。方星现发表了自己的看法。

你如果能见到炳善就好了。向导说。他不是什么都跟你说吗？

我也是这么想的。白璨萤说。我想的是，至少让我们单独相处一下，他可能有什么话，没办法跟那些人说。

方星现闻言，冷笑了一声。

代号Fissure看向他。

跟那群人是讲不了道理的。他说。

柳济鸿想起来，这崽子确实一个多月前被监察部的人折腾得够呛。

——虽然是他自找的。

白璨萤点头：我发现了。他眉间隐有怒意。我现在还没见过炳善。

向导安慰地拍了拍哨兵的肩膀，礼貌性地让自己的力场笼罩了他。

方星现却突然把目光投向远处。

柳济鸿注意到了，他回头，顺着他的目光看过去。

是代号Ark，他正带着一小群人，从走廊尽头拐过来。

代号Nenne眯起眼睛，他觉得哪里不太对劲。

是不是…他看了方星现一眼。

是。方星现说。刚才就是这个味道。

白璨萤似乎如临大敌，他也认出了这个味道。

不属于代号Fleta的，血的味道。

——那就只能是“货物”的味道了。

是他？柳济鸿问。

对。白璨萤把枪捡起来，别在后腰上。

代号Ark的白色长袍像羽毛一样飘在他身后。

他身后有三个人在并排走着，两边的人都穿着防护服，戴着口罩和帽子，都在搀着中间的那个人——或者说，在钳制着中间的那个人。

那个人很高，比代号Ark要高，所以方星现越过他的头顶，看见了那个人露出来的眼睛。

是一双很特别的眼睛。对于男性来说，好像线条过于弯曲和柔软了，细细长长的，眼角上扬，是会让人联想到狡猾二字的眼睛。

洪渊俊的面色有些凝重，他先注意到了郑然官，然后视线又滑向了方星现。

柳济鸿花了两秒给他们五个人建立了一个封闭的感应频道。

什么情况？他问。

带他去做核磁共振。洪渊俊说。路过。

既然没事，能不能先带去审讯室露个面。白璨萤道。

我不觉得是个好主意。洪渊俊有些为难。

什么意思？

他认知能力很有限。洪渊俊带着“货物”进了柳济鸿他们身旁的房间，也就是本来停放着冷冻舱，落地玻璃破碎的那间。

他多大了？认知能力有限？

生理年龄，17或者18岁。

方星现听见生理年龄这四个字就有了预感：实际呢？

不超过7岁。洪渊俊掷地有声。

其余的人都沉默了，空气里升起一丝寒意，令人骨头缝里发冷。

他是…他是什么 **东西** ？郑然官感到非常地不安。

不管他是什么。洪渊俊远远地看过来。他都绝对不能成为我们的对立面。

白璨萤扶了扶眼镜：你怎么知道他不是 **已经** 成了我们的对立面？

少年坐下来，眼睛骨碌碌地转着，一直往外面看。

有一瞬间，柳济鸿跟他对视了。

那年轻哨兵的眼中果然透亮，好像没有任何沉甸甸的烦恼。

可就是太透亮了，反倒让向导心中生出一些疑虑来——真的会有这样绝对的存在吗？

强烈的不和谐感冲撞着他的思绪。

正当他内心摇摆不定的时候，有什么东西闯进来了——那是非常果决的一段意识，短促而又锐利，像一把匕首，轻而易举地就刺穿了他们感应的屏障，进入到那个本应只有五人的小空间里去了。

柳济鸿“啊”了一声，第六段意识的强行闯入触痛了他的神经。

方星现也感觉到了，他闭了闭眼睛，忍过去了。

洪渊俊抓住那个少年的肩膀：停下！他低声训斥。

然而他并没有停下。

在哨兵们还没反应过来的时候，他在他们的脑海里开口了：你们在聊什么？他问。

语气里的欢快甚至要溢出来，仿佛任何事情对他来说都是新鲜的、好笑的。

除了先一步知情的洪渊俊，剩下四个人都被震惊得失去了言语。

众所周知，如果没有向导的牵引，哨兵和哨兵之间是不可能用感应能力交流的。

柳济鸿刚才必然不可能牵引了那个少年。

但他却自然而然地进来了，尽管费了一些周章，尽管动作上还不太流畅。

——就像一个年轻的向导会做的那样。


	15. Chapter 15

-

货物被命名为“Illicit”.

最初的构想其实是“Illegal”，但讨论之后觉得，比起“非法”，还是“非道德”形容得更为准确。

——毕竟不论过了几个世纪，人体实验还是一如既往地令人不齿，更不要说是这种，践行精英理论的人体实验。

人们早就幻想过了：如果一个人，同时具备哨兵和向导的能力，那这岂不是一种完美的进化？

面对着这一群忙着起名的人，代号Fissure嘲笑道：给来路不明的流浪动物起名？那会产生感情的。

快到中午的时候代号Esca来了，方星现还是第一次这么近距离的看到这位传奇哨兵，据说所有跟EMP有关的战术制定都是出自他手，即使他已经很久不亲自执行任务，但小一辈的人每每提起他，还总是毕恭毕敬的。

当然了，在方星现面前他们是不提的。

年轻哨兵在远处观望着这个男人，同时注意到他并没有别首尔王朝的肩徽。

柳济鸿没什么反应——他好像没注意到代号Esca的到来——而那是不可能的，他身后还熙熙攘攘地跟着一大群人，都是监察部的，都西装革履，大部分是向导，还有一两个普通人。

白璨萤走过去了，他们一起去了审讯室，方星现有些惊讶地看见代号Esca推门就进，连敲门的程序都直接略过了。

疑问在他的胃里逡巡了几个来回，直到他听见柳济鸿客客气气地叫了这个男人一声——“部长”。

方星现有点宕机。

部长？

什么部长？

监察部的？

代号Esca和颜悦色地跟代号Ryujehong说起话来，此时哨兵面对着他，才注意到他胸前口袋里叠着一块方巾，方巾露出来一个角，正是监察部标配的黑底白边，象征公正与纯洁。

济鸿哥从来没提起过。方星现漫无目的地想。

代号Fleta没一会就出来了，可能是审讯室里的光线和隔音都对哨兵不太友好，男孩面色不佳，但看着还算镇定。

白璨萤拉着他说了两句悄悄话，又抱了他——本着非礼勿视的原则，方星现没再看下去。

金仁在果然很碍眼。他第14次用衣角擦了平光镜。因为这个人在，他才老觉得眼镜上沾了东西。

他们要一起进去审代号Illicit，而方星现，方星现怎么会允许自己被落下。

金仁在不可能没发现他，但直到他们都站在代号Illicit身边了，金仁在才转过身来，又是为难又是好笑地说了一句：他怎么跟进来了？

眼睛是看着他没错，话却是问柳济鸿的。

后者有些走神，延迟了几秒才把目光转过来。

有什么我不能听的吗？方星现倒是自信的很，毕竟把“货物”说成是他一个人抢回来的也不为过。

金仁在咳嗽了两声，欲言又止。

你去外面等。柳济鸿言简意赅。

方星现张了张嘴。

有需要你知道的，我等下再告诉你。柳济鸿说。

方星现有些意外，他瞟了金仁在一眼，发现对方没什么反应，才惊觉这句话只是柳济鸿借助联结对他一个人说的。

哨兵没有异议了，他服服帖帖地走出门去。

金仁在的肩膀和柳济鸿的靠在一起：你跟他说什么了？

柳济鸿的右眼皮跳了跳：没什么。

哄孩子而已。他说。

-

代号Illicit确实很重要。

从他身上获取的信息虽然不多，但都很精。

柳济鸿现在知道，为什么亚特兰大的“凤凰”要来抢了，虽然说还不知道他们究竟受雇于何人，但总归是与旧金山或者温哥华的叛军脱不了干系，所幸当时首尔的暗部来的及时，他和代号Jjonak以及“货物”——不，现在要说代号Illicit了——才得以保全。

在一些孩童般幼稚又缺少逻辑的只言片语中，他提到一个名字：代号Rapel.

柳济鸿对这个名字并无印象，叫代号Esca联系了“塔”那边，才查到这是一个向导，曾在“塔”下属的外勤部队服过16个月的预备役，之后本应转正，没想到在一次任务中意外失踪，连尸体都无法找到，出于其向导身份的特殊性，只要没见到尸体，还脱离了“塔”的控制，“塔”都会封存其档案，作“叛逃”处理。

那这个代号Rapel，他确实是叛逃了？方星现屈起食指，敲了敲桌子。

应该是。现在嫌疑最大的就是温哥华，他们的很多核心成员以前在“塔”里也是核心成员，我认为他们应该熟知如何“挖掘”人才。

哨兵挑挑眉，对“挖掘”这个词不置可否。

还有一件事。柳济鸿说。你不要告诉其他人。

仁在哥呢？方星现故意的。

向导翻了个白眼：他是其他人？

年纪上整整小了八岁的哨兵讨了个没趣，只好吐出一个有气无力的“哦”。

我们怀疑，代号Illicit是“原型”。

方星现把手摊开了：原型？

柳济鸿艰涩地点头。

他两条手臂上，同一个位置，手肘内侧，全都是针孔。

方星现有些费解：这算什么…

他说的话里也有提及，虽然大部分都颠三倒四，逻辑混乱，但也还是能得知，他原来待的地方有很多类似的椭圆形舱体，他能见到一些跟他年龄相仿的男孩，但是每天见到的，是同一个人，又不是同一个人。

这又怎么说？

他原话是“我的朋友每天都不记得昨天跟我玩了什么。”

什么意思？他的朋友每天都会被清洗记忆？

也可能是另一种情况。向导严肃地盯着他。——他有很多个长相一样的“朋友”。

不会吧…我觉得…不会吧…他们现在真的能做到？

说不好。柳济鸿深吸了一口气。只是我觉得，如果真的只是清洗记忆的话，为什么要那么频繁地抽他的血呢？

方星现焦虑地咬了咬自己的大拇指：如果你猜对了，那就太可怕了。

是的。柳济鸿肯定道。如果我猜对了，就说明我们正面临着一整支精锐的、服从指挥的、不畏牺牲的、还兼具哨兵向导双重能力的作战部队。

方星现站起来，带滚轮的椅子缓缓滑开。

这么重要的事，还要保密？哨兵有些激动。

都是猜想，当然要保密。柳济鸿仍然坐着，他仰视着方星现。

哨兵的胸口起伏着。

代号Rapel在哪里查到了吗？

已经交给代号Michelle了，他很细致，不会遗漏的。

方星现的手握成拳又松开。

柳济鸿垂下眼帘，该说的他都说完了，实际上就算他选择不告诉，方星现也无可奈何，只是念在上次任务的情面上，他觉得不告诉这个小孩很不公平罢了。

况且，如果后续还有相关任务，他知道也是早晚的事。

他不期望方星现和他的关系能真正达到平衡——但至少——别再那样执着了吧，如果他不再那样执着，他们俩都会好过很多。

我不相信那个Illicit. 方星现终于说，恐怕这句话他从一开始就想说。

他说的都是实话，我在场，他没法说谎的。柳济鸿背对着他，说。

我知道。我也知道哨兵没有超感，我们的直觉一文不值。

所以呢？柳济鸿问。

所以你不要，你不要…你要对他警惕一点。

预料之内的不耐烦没有砸过来，柳济鸿反而微微耸肩，答应了。

代号Fissure也这么说。他好笑道。也许你们俩会有共同语言？


	16. 忌

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有关代号Mano和代号Libero. 不影响主线剧情，不喜的可以跳过. 待续，未交代的也许会在正篇里写到.

01

 

金东奎以前就住在他隔壁。

这里的“以前”，指的是，他们还在“塔”里的时候。

哨兵和向导觉醒的年龄约略是十四岁，他们在这样的年龄被送进来，接受保护、隔离和训练，哨兵十七岁就能拿枪，加入“塔”内的预备役，向导则要十八岁。

组织给“塔”起了很好听的名字——“Lunam”和“Stella”，分别是拉丁语里“月”和“星”的意思。“月”塔是向导的所在，“星”塔则是哨兵的所在。

他知道这件事之后，第一件事就是告诉他的邻居金东奎，金东奎却不以为然：起再好听的名字，也改变不了它是个监狱的事实。他这么说。

金海成闭嘴了。

他的邻居每到快要熄灯的时候就这么暴躁，其实他也觉得熄灯的时间好像太早了——晚上十点钟——晚课回来就已经九点了，还要洗漱，还要应付检查，他每次才看了三页书，广播就响了，开始反复诵读哨兵守则，他起初还听着，日子久了，耳朵起了茧，现在听个开头就会条件反射地犯困——他开始怀疑这才是广播存在的真正意义。

还差五分钟十点的时候，督导员从他门前经过，只是简单看了一眼就走了——他信用值良好，从无不良记录，综合成绩名列前茅，督导员对他一向放心。而金东奎就不一样了。

等督导员一走，他就冲到门边上去，贴着那一条窄窄的玻璃，往右边看。

四个督导员聚在金东奎房间门口，有两个进去了，有两个守在门前——金东奎曾趁这个机会出逃过，还成功了不止一次。

他又上床去，把床头的一摞书搬开，露出一块凹陷的、墙皮脱落的墙体，然后把耳朵贴在上面。

那里脱落的“墙皮”，其实是他抠下来的隔音层，只有这样，他才能在这完全静音的建筑里听见隔壁的声音。

督导员在金东奎的房间里翻东翻西的，大概是在查他有没有偷走食堂的汤匙或者靶场上的弹壳——虽然都是些听着无关紧要的废料，但谁知道它们在金东奎手里会变成什么。

他们大概还搜了金东奎的身。金海成听见督导员让他站起来，转个圈，再跳两下——就差让他倒立了。

好在他那边与之相对称的、凹陷的墙体，没有被发现，金海成笑出声来，上次金东奎偷偷指给他看过，他不知道从哪里找来了类似的普通墙皮，除了颜色不同，纹理是一样的，他就自己用颜料把白色漆成了天蓝色。这样如果不趴下来，贴着看，就根本看不出来。

督导员搜了半天，什么也没搜到，才心有不甘地走了，临走还恶狠狠地压低声音，让他别动什么歪脑筋。

金海成听见金东奎喉咙里的笑声。不会的，我今天困得很。他甜甜地说。

——和一分钟前那个暴躁的他，判若两人。

十点整的时候，先是房里的灯灭了，再是楼道里的灯。金海成坐在地上，透过玻璃，看着塔里的灯一层一层灭掉，他们住在高层，是最先灭的。塔内中空，所以每一层都像一个圆环，或者说，像年轮蛋糕？整个塔就是无数个年轮蛋糕叠起来，他每天唯一的娱乐活动，就是数这些年轮蛋糕，看他们有节奏地从高处灭到低处——出于角度问题，他不能看到最底层。

等塔里真正陷入黑暗，浓稠的静谧包裹住他，他等的声音才姗姗来迟。

墙壁另一边，是他们早前就约好的暗号，三短一长两短，意思是计划照常进行。

金东奎顺利搞到了督导员的指纹，金海成则听着摁键声，默记下了今日的开门密码——要想出去，这二者缺一不可。

虽然是干坏事，还是干这种一旦暴露就没有转圜余地的坏事，可不知怎么，金海成却一点也不愧疚，他心跳得很快，可那只是因为单纯的兴奋和紧张。

四天前，金东奎端着食堂托盘坐到他对面，问他想不想去塔顶看星星，他立刻说想，说得极快，生怕对方反悔似的，金东奎听了，笑嘻嘻的，说好，第一次见你这么爽快，你听我的，我有办法宵禁了之后带你出去。

于是就成了现在这个样子，他淘气的坏邻居，假装自己是哪家的纨绔少爷，长臂一伸，就架在门框上，还挑着眉发问：想好了吗？要不要跟我走？

金海成比他矮，一低头，就从他胳膊底下钻出去了。

快点啦，哥，我要看星星，又不是要看你。

他突然很想大笑，可他此时此刻只能忍着。

金东奎嘶了一声。

要懂得感恩啊，海成。他咬牙切齿地捏了捏后辈的脖子。

 

 

02

 

“塔”之所以叫“塔”，是因为它确实还有灯塔的功效。这孤独的建筑倚靠着一块陡峭的岩壁，甚至有四分之一的部分都嵌在岩壁里。

塔的天台和岩壁的顶端相连接，不用任何攀登工具就可以爬上去，天台中央缀着一颗钻石般透亮的小房子，灯具就在里面，以不可思议的微小体积，射出能穿透三十海里迷雾的暖色光芒。

“月”塔就在弧形海湾的另一端，它以同样的光芒，不时地扫过来，两座灯塔就这样交叉守护着这片海面。

金海成眯起眼睛，海风夹着水滴扑在他脸上，他以为是雨，然而张开嘴，却尝到了一股咸味——原来是海水。

他听见金东奎在笑他了，灯塔的光在他们身后，此时正转过来，给对方的身形镀上一轮璀璨的边。

傻。高个子哨兵抓乱了他的头发。好吃吗？

金海成的脸莫名发烫，他答非所问：你看我干什么？

金东奎把胳膊垫在脑后，忍俊不禁：你这么好玩，当然看你。

金海成不再争辩，爬满全身的窘迫使他紧走几步，到悬崖边上去了。

金东奎跟着他，提醒他“小心脚下”。

哨兵从没见过这么清晰的银河——稍大的星星簇在一起，像花团，稍小的星星融化成了一摊，像流动的水银。

夏日的风蛊惑他躺下来，邀请他听海浪拍击礁石的奏鸣曲。

那一晚他们也没说太多的话，他只记得金东奎的手肘会不时地蹭到他的，等到夜风慢慢变凉，他们就不自觉地靠近，直到肩膀叠在一起，直到发丝缠着发丝——直到他们得意忘形地睡过去，直到他们破晓时分才手忙脚乱地往回爬，直到——他们被督导员抓个正着。

金海成生平第一次被罚抄，被留堂，被全塔通报批评，被投以惊异的目光和幸灾乐祸的窃窃私语。

留堂的时候金东奎就骂他，不是教你怎么说了吗，就说都是我的错，你是被逼的，或者被骗的——撒谎都不会？

金海成停下抄书的手，无奈地看他一眼：哥呀，当时有向导在场的好不好，我怎么撒谎？

金东奎嘟囔：你不试试怎么知道？我看你啊，从一开始就没打算听我的。

金海成咧了咧嘴，他确实没打算听金东奎的。

你还差多少？哨兵问他。

啊…他垂眼，不慎落了一滴墨在纸上。

“啊”是多少？金东奎挤过来。我抄完了哦。他把纸捏起来晃了晃。

这么快？金海成瞪大眼睛。我还差三条呢。

三条就是还有一百五十遍。

怎么这么慢啊？金东奎也瞪大眼睛，他把金海成的纸抢过来，然后被上面过于工整的字迹震惊了。

你…你这要抄到明天去了！他苦了一张脸。

不会呀，我熄灯之前就可以写完的…金海成固执道。

金东奎当然不会相信。

我抄一百二十遍，你抄三十遍。最后他这么决定道。

金海成起初还不同意这不公平的分工，直到他看见金东奎的“三合一”笔。

哨兵哭笑不得：这什么啊？三支笔捆在一起？写出来的字能看吗？

金东奎把食指堵在嘴唇上，嘘道：当然能看了——秘密武器，别声张。

金海成咯咯咯地笑起来——金东奎还说他好玩，明明是他自己最好玩。

年长的哨兵一边抄一边假意叮嘱他：海成啊，抄是帮你抄了，可是最后三条，最重要了，一定要记住啊…

金海成憋着笑：好啊，我记住了，那哥呢？

 

 

03

 

_最重要的事就是自己的事。_

_最重要的命就是自己的命。_

_最重要的事就是自己的事。_

_最重要的命就是自己的命。_

_最重要的事就是自己的事。_

_最重要的命就是自己的命。_

……

……

哨兵守则。

他醒来的时候，满脑子都是他曾抄了五十遍的哨兵守则。

金东奎见他醒了，劈头盖脸就是一句：你疯了？

金海成一个字都说不出来，他晕得要命，感觉整个世界都被塞进了滚筒洗衣机。

金东奎抓住他蓝白条纹的衣领，把他上半身提起来了：你、疯、了？

歇斯底里的、失去理智的。

金海成无法控制自己的眩晕，他真的快吐了，他晕得分不清前后，分不清上下，也分不清左右。

有白衣服的人冲进来了，他才被放下。

他趴在床沿上干呕，呕到浑身抽搐，几乎止不住。

越来越多白衣服的人进来了，他被打针，被向导强制安抚，然后他们往他耳朵里塞了什么仪器，眩晕感这才逐渐减弱。

他的思绪在安抚下变得格外迟钝，之前事故的回忆像被包在肥皂泡里，在他脑袋里飞来飞去，弹来弹去。

_最重要的事就是自己的事。_

_最重要的命就是自己的命。_

这是哨兵守则的第八条和第九条，是金东奎所说，最重要的三条中的，其中两条。

意思也很简单，就是字面意思——不要多管闲事，不要以身犯险——宁可相信别人，不如相信自己。

从“塔”里毕业之后，A层的优秀哨兵们会被分配给各地的队伍，队伍都是很小的单位，一般不会超过十二人。然而“塔”从一开始就教导他们独善其身——互相依靠是不被允许的，也许会互相合作，但更多的还是互相竞争——毕竟新的哨兵源源不断，等到他们的官能因伤或因年龄而衰退，队伍就会毫不留情地抛弃他们，连队长都没有任何的发言权。

他知道他的搭档为什么发怒，为什么质问他。

因为他犯了两个最大的忌讳。

他多管闲事，把金东奎从“货物”旁边拉走。

他感情用事，用本来安全的自己的位置，去换金东奎静音力场之外的位置。

他没能独善其身。

就像四年前，在金东奎送他星星与海之后，他没能对着一群哨兵督导撒谎一样。


	17. Chapter 17

-  
阿卡普尔科的雨倒是让人意想不到。  
昏黄街头上的行人没有几个是打着伞的，这让柳济鸿忍不住想，看来这雨来得不太寻常。  
方星现挨着他，因为出租车里过于慵懒的西语小调而困得头一点一点的。  
柳济鸿本想拒绝这次任务。双人任务。他现在有轻微的懊恼，觉得可能是自己当初拒绝的声音不够坚决，就给了其他人以继续说服他的契机。  
至少不要两个人。这是首尔队长人生中屈指可数的假公济私。  
对此朴钟烈也没有步步紧逼：只能说目前的人选是我们认为最合适的——而并不是唯一合适的。他这样说。  
方星现全程没有发表任何意见，连一个露出破绽的眼神都没有给他。然而他并不会把这理解为是“善解人意”，因为那小子装出来的逆来顺受像极了小时候跟妈妈逛商场想买玩具的自己，明明很想要，但只是因为大人叮嘱了一句“让人发现你很想要就不利于砍价”，所以只好拙劣地给店主表演“满不在乎”。  
虽然平心而论，方星现的表演不算拙劣，他也有那么一瞬间，怀疑是自己想多，但——谁让他们是联结关系。  
崔珉赫抱着笔电坐在桌子的另一端，对屋内的时局走向感到很迷茫。  
代号Rapel的行踪比他们想象中的要好查，确实，从“塔”内叛逃的哨兵绝不在少数，而其中还不乏极度重要和危险的人物，代号Rapel作为一个相对无害而又被怀疑大几率已阵亡的向导，在近几年内的搜查中都没有得到相应的重视。  
所以阿卡普尔科的银行转账记录给他们指明了方向。  
我不建议你们耽搁太久。代号Michelle这样说。从历史转账记录中来看，他很警惕，也不会在同一个地方常住，所以为了不扑空——  
他在这个，阿什么普，待了多久了？方星现问。  
阿卡普尔科。代号Michelle看了他一眼，好心纠正道。他已经呆了将近两周。  
柳济鸿把眉毛皱起来。  
如果你同意，明天早上就可以出发。纽约的队长开门见山。  
向导觉得哪里蹊跷：明天早上？装备、证件，这些你们都准备好了？  
朴钟烈只好说是。  
崔珉赫的目光像三维弹球一样在这几个人脸上弹来弹去。  
首尔的队长叹口气，再度觉得自己好像被捉弄。  
我没生气。他把好话放在了前头。只不过下次再有死命令，就不用找我们商量了，直接说就好，我又不是二十岁。  
说罢，带着自家的技术员，出了会议室。  
方星现转向朴钟烈，用手指在空气中划了一个无声的问号。  
后者先是摊手，然后又向上指了指天花板。  
方星现翻个白眼，却也没法埋怨只是负责传话的自家队长。  
因为只是一个不准备打草惊蛇的调查任务，两个人在清点装备的时候甚至没有发现一把枪。  
柳济鸿看起来有点不高兴。  
这是打算让我用脑电波防身吗？他说。  
方星现从档案袋里翻出了护照和机票：看样子是以游客身份去。他耸肩。  
柳济鸿把袋子接过去，又从里面摸出了酒店确认单和旅游社行程单。  
哨兵看着对方阴晴不定的脸色，突然觉得有点好笑。  
是什么？他问。  
向导没有回答他，而是把那些东西又都一股脑地塞了回去，动作粗鲁得好像塞进的是垃圾桶，而不是什么重要的任务档案袋。  
临走前文基道发来消息，让他记得带土特产，方星现怒道：我是去执行任务，又不是去玩。  
文基道莫名其妙：这个时候去，还说不是去玩？  
方星现起初不解，直到在阿卡普尔科机场被安检了一个多小时，他才意识到他们来得可以说是“很不是时候”。  
十月底，十一月初，正是这个太平洋东岸的港口小城一年中最热闹的时候。  
亡灵节。  
饶是柳济鸿再不高兴，此刻他也没法跟满眼太阳般灿烂的万寿菊和画着骷髅妆的游行舞女过不去了。  
城市的地形并不平缓，越靠近北部越类似丘陵，他们的旅店坐落在一个起伏的陡坡上，旅店门前的小路坑坑洼洼地朝海滨大道坠落，因为高度的原因，就算只站在店门口，也能看到月牙形的海湾。  
雨水填满了青石板路面上的凹处，夕阳洒下来，把那些水坑都变作了橘红色的琥珀。  
方星现站在海风最盛的街口处眺望，远处黑色的海面正把落日拆吃入腹。  
柳济鸿甫一把他们那像模像样的行李从后备箱里搬出来，出租车就带着它不和谐的尾气消失在了街角。向导把身体的重量倚在行李箱拉杆上，他看着难掩兴奋的方星现，一时间也平静下来，没有出言催促。  
这样小而纯净的质朴之地，难以想象它居然是被叛军所控制的几大最重要的港口城市之一。  
这也是他们要以旅客身份伪装成普通人，从正常渠道入境的原因。如今两方势力各有攀附，说是暗流涌动也并不夸张，此时最怕的就是行差踏错——稍有不慎，给对方抓住把柄，冷战就会变成热战。  
暮色四合，白鸽落在了他们头顶的窗台上。  
走了。向导唤道。  
方星现跟过来，他的夹克衫被风吹得紧紧贴在身上。

-  
独处总是麻烦的。  
独处意味着他们没事情做也要找事情做，否则面面相觑起来事情也许就会变得不可控。  
出于职业习惯，两个人一进门就把屋里的家具和摆设搜检了个底朝天，目的是防止被监听、监控，或是被埋伏、暗算——不过还好，除了两大盒凸点螺纹避孕套，他们什么也没发现。  
床上落了一整层薄薄的尘土，方星现很小心地把床罩卷起来，丢到一边，才躺了上去。  
柳济鸿把非固式基站从行李箱里提出来——为了使任务全程保密，他们必须确保通讯的稳定和安全。  
向导跟纽约总部通上话之后，哨兵才坐起来。  
如何处置代号Illicit是个大问题，这个问题他们走之前就在讨论，而如今看朴钟烈的意思，现在多方还是各执一词，无法达成共识。  
那他总得有个去处。柳济鸿说。  
纽约的队长略微斟酌，道：他现在在首尔那里。  
向导表示意料之中，因为代号Esca也参与了决策。  
朴钟烈对决策结果倒是没什么意见：我只是没想明白为什么要判给暗部，让代号Fleta他们去带。他这样说。  
这倒是意料之外了。柳济鸿歪头：代号Fissure同意了？  
屏幕另一头的人耸肩：就算当时不同意，现在也同意了。  
柳济鸿摸了摸鼻子。他倒不担心那两位——毕竟是同届中最精锐的；他比较担心的是这心理年龄只有七岁，尚且称得上是一张白纸的“货物”弟弟——可别学了什么不该学的东西才好呀。  
朴钟烈笑了两声，不知道在想什么。  
方星现走过去，刚想提一句他们还没拿到枪械的事，窗外就传来一声突如其来的尖啸，那酷似信号弹垂直升空的声音把哨兵吓得原地跳了起来。  
向导睁大眼睛看他，像看着一只受惊的鼯鼠。  
“信号弹”砰地一声在云中炸开了，银色的碎屑扑簌簌地掉落在海湾里歇息的白帆上。  
是烟花。  
首尔的队长抿了抿嘴，因为还在通话中，他才没笑出来。  
方星现揉了揉自己的耳朵，有些没面子地转而去把窗户关上了。  
门外的木质楼梯又在这时嗵嗵嗵地震了起来，哨兵头皮发麻——毫不夸张地讲，他生怕哪天的风吹大一点，这骨质疏松的房子就颤巍巍地散了架。  
柳济鸿的嘴角仍然噙着些笑意，他不慌不忙地把通讯掐了，把设备折叠好放进箱子，再把箱子滑进床底，做完这一切时，敲门声刚刚好响起来。  
方星现一直很警觉，他蹑足退到门的背面去了，柳济鸿去应门，他就透过门缝观察着。  
门外的是十几分钟前刚接待他们的旅店老板娘，是张亚洲面孔，大部分时间说的是英语，偶尔蹦出几句中文。  
码头广场那边的舞会要开始了。女人的声音欢快地闯进房里，像只金丝雀。  
向导怔了一怔，在不知道回答什么的情况下只好点点头，说了一句好。  
方星现在缝隙中窥见了她粉、红、黄三色混合的横纹褶裙，她把手里插满万寿菊的花瓶递给柳济鸿，然后就提着裙子，上楼去敲别的屋的门了。  
向导探出身去朝楼道里左右望望，然后才缩回来把门关上，外加锁好。  
方星现一改之前的严肃神色，柳济鸿把手搭在锁上，他便把手搭在柳济鸿的手上面。  
哥呀，锁门干什么？他黏黏糊糊地问。  
柳济鸿攥着花瓶的把手，万寿菊簇在他胸前，那明丽的颜色好像真的能散发出阳光的温度。  
当然是睡觉了。向导把手从他手底下抽出来。明天还有正事呢。  
方星现眨巴眨巴眼，一边卖可怜，一边又偷摸伸手过去把门锁给打开了。  
柳济鸿“嗯”了一声，尾音上扬：你不会想去跳舞吧？  
方星现把头摇得像拨浪鼓：我不会跳舞。  
那你去干什么？都是普通人，还吵。向导转身把花瓶送到了阳台上。  
我没去过嘛。哨兵亦步亦趋地跟上。  
柳济鸿侧过头，正撞上方星现一双兴致勃勃的眼。  
男孩平日里总是没什么大的情绪波动，有这样直白的兴趣还是头一遭。  
他隐隐地似乎读懂了那句“我没去过”的言外之意，也许男孩是想说，“因为从前没有联结向导，所以我没去过”吧，毕竟是热闹又吵闹的地方，对哨兵来说，特别是他这样特殊的哨兵来说，这样的市井俗物，竟然也是一种奢侈。  
共情真是一种软弱的本能啊。向导用手戳了戳花瓣，暗暗想道。  
你打算去多久？  
他问。


	18. Chapter 18

 

小城对于色彩的运用是近乎野蛮的。

柳济鸿注意到每家每户门前都摆放着造型奇异的幻想生物，它们大都是石膏像，有些则是纸扎的，城市居民们毫不吝啬那些饱和度过高的颜色，比如说大红、大黄或者大绿。沿着海滨路，他们已经见过了长着翅膀的猎豹、只有一只眼睛的金丝猴、有着两双耳朵的斗牛犬和下半身是鱼尾的山羊。其实他们住的旅店门前也有，只不过极为普通，是一只坐着的又瘦又长的东方猫，额头上有一道微张的缝，也许暗示的是第三只眼睛，颜色是纯黑的，只用金色勾勒了轮廓，颇有点埃及的味道。他们走的时候，艾米丽，也就是老板娘，正用金色油漆给她的猫画眼线，尽管二人无意询问那奇异生物的来历，这热情的女人还是自告奋勇地给他们科普了一番。省去一些无用的感性经历和俏皮话，柳济鸿最后捕捉到一个名字——“爱波瑞吉”。诸如此类的幻想生物都被叫做这个，它们是当地人所崇拜的图腾。

码头广场上的陈设证明了艾米丽此言非虚。彼时太阳已经完全沉没，可它残余的光和热却还把海平面染得血红一片，而借着这苟延残喘的光，二人看见了一座古铜色的、鼎样的巨大容器，它被放置在广场中央，近似一个正方体，高度大约有十到十二英尺，但令人惊异的还不是它巨大的体型，而是它的花纹。

鼎的四面都雕刻着巨兽的脸，巨兽面目狰狞，眼睛是锋利的三角形，满口獠牙，脸的四周似乎有浓密的绒毛，它的精细程度使它看起来和其他“爱波瑞吉”、甚至和这个粗犷的文化环境，都不太匹配——它看上去格格不入。

方星现的肩膀贴了过来。

是“泰坦”。他说，他认出来了。

柳济鸿不动声色地点头。说实话，他并没有预料到叛军的标志可以被这么赤裸裸地当街展示，而看起来更糟糕的，还是被当作供人崇敬的“图腾”当街展示。

这也算是“爱波瑞吉”的一种？方星现看向他的向导，他直接在对方的脑海里发问。

他们很聪明，把标志做成这个样子。年长者冷静地陈述。他们完全“融入”了。

或者是反过来。方星现有更大胆的猜测。或许这里的人，以前根本就没有这么崇拜“爱波瑞吉”。

是在他们来了之后。柳济鸿说。

是在他们来了之后。方星现点头。

柳济鸿因为他们当前的处境而感到不安，但他无声蔓延的探知能力却给予他附近没有其他哨兵和向导的反馈。

方星现跟他挨得很近，他甚至能感觉到对方皮肤下正绷着一股劲。

戴着印第安羽毛帽子的卖货女此时恰好挤到他们身后，哨兵一个防卫过度，差点回身就是一肘。

不过还好没造成误会，卖货女兴高采烈地给他们看她货篮里的骷髅糖，亡灵面包和龙舌兰，柳济鸿颇有经验，看都没看几眼，而方星现只是好奇地探了探头，就被那女人抓住，塞了两支骷髅糖在手里，之后就是名正言顺地谢谢惠顾零钱拿来。方星现哀怨地瞪着自家向导的无情背影，只好掏出钱来乖乖埋单。

索性糖很好吃，是那种带着点酒味的甜，方星现让柳济鸿也尝尝，后者犹豫了一会，还是接了过来，但没有当场打开。

月亮升起来之后身边的人就越聚越多了，他们手里或捧着未点燃的蜡烛，或攥着蓬蓬裙一般的万寿菊，只有哨兵和向导两手空空，混在人群中有一丝不和谐。

小城的老钟响过八下，人群就像具有了统一的意识，开始收缩和蠕动，并像找到了出口的洪流，开始往同一个方向倾泻。

方星现叼着糖，只是有一瞬间的随波逐流，再回过头找向导，就发现自己已经被挤得离他有了几步远。

哨兵听见广场中央传来刺耳的铁门拉动声，料定是鼎外围的栏杆被开了一个入口，而人们一定是在争先恐后地要把花和蜡烛放到鼎周围，以此讨个好彩头之类的。他本来个子就不高，此刻更是被簇拥的拉美姑娘和小伙给挤得头顶都看不见了。

他把手举起来招呼，然后在耳朵和耳朵，肩膀和肩膀的空隙中，看见柳济鸿的目光在跟随着他。

有点傻。方星现把手屈下来。他们有联结来着，他的向导闭着眼睛都知道他的位置。

所以他不应该担心走散的，柳济鸿也不应该，只是他的向导，在此时此刻，却还是冲他伸出了手——就像不具备超级感官也不具备心灵感应的普通人一样。

酒味的糖果在他舌下沁出了又冰又辣的汁液，因火焰而生发出来的暖意先一步打在他肩头上，和微冷的月光混合在了一起。

柳济鸿的肩膀也被来来往往的人撞着、摩擦着，他前后摇晃，却还勉力待在原地。

方星现伸出手，试图在这呼吸都被放缓了的须臾中，抓住他的向导。

咸涩的海风让他回忆起少年时代。

九岁时，他被带往“星”塔，塔外的海岸线是他记忆中最后的“外面的世界”，此后的八年，他再没机会出去，连那片海，在他记忆中都坍缩成了一个模糊的符号，一个二维的意象——“塔”做过许多不合常理的事，而以保护的名义监禁他们，似乎只是其中一件。

也许是机缘巧合，也许不是，但柳济鸿确实把他脑海里的模糊都变作了清晰，二维都变作了三维，以前痛觉就是他的全部感觉，可现在，现在他还能尝到嘴里的甜，触碰到对方指腹上的软，他…

臂膀用力让他探出的指尖微微颤抖，他碰到了他的向导。

西语的欢呼声像烟花一样，升空，再炸裂，方星现和柳济鸿一起抬头，一支朴实无华的火把，远远望去就像流星一般，它以完美的抛物线，上下翻滚着，被投进了那个鼎里——不，更确切地说，是火炬了。火把消失在铜器里的瞬间，赤色的火焰冲天而起，零星的木炭迸射出来，掉在地上，一个个的像是恒星碎屑。

——由凶猛可怖的钢铁巨兽看守着的，不过是一堆不值钱的篝火。

火炬另一边的围栏也开了，人流霎时间调转了头，又开始往反方向移动。

方星现被后面的人推了一把，他一个趔趄，栽到了柳济鸿身上，鼻梁还磕中了对方的牙齿。

两个人同时吃痛爆了粗口，向导是被刮了嘴唇，哨兵则是单纯被这口白牙给咯着了。

方星现觉得几秒前脑补着他们会像偶像剧里那样意外亲上的自己好像个傻逼。

人流簇拥着他们，他们胸膛贴着胸膛，只能用吸气忍痛的借口别开几秒前还在短兵相接的视线。

向导舔了舔唇角的殷红：我跟你在一起的时候，就会有血光之灾，是不是？

哨兵搜寻了他们俩不多的共同记忆，发现确实是这样的——然而这有点诡辩了，因为联结伴侣每月的标记更新本来就是要流血的——不管是跟谁。

所以。

所以他还是没把这些话说出来气人。

糖果在他嘴里已经变得很小很小，向导胸前的温度让人想起刚刚烘焙好的牛奶吐司，他们离得太近了，所以彼此脑内的声音都有点混淆。

方星现凝神，然后有些意外地看到了他自己。

那是柳济鸿抱着他，躲在山洞里的画面——当时向导的左肩被流弹意外击中，淌下来的血差点让他们露馅，还好代号Fissure带着援军来得及时，“凤凰”才没有得手。

——他怎么突然想起这个来了？

柳济鸿眯起眼睛：有什么好看的。他语气不善。

第一次有我。哨兵没头没尾。所以我就看了。

向导被他噎住了。

这是实话，他刚才确实“多此一举”——和方星现呆在一起，却还在想着他。

柳济鸿盯着对方镜片后的眼睛，默不作声。

方星现知道他的向导在“读”他。

我不知道你能忍受这样的——拥挤——热闹。向导迟疑。

我——是不能，但我总想尝试。哨兵的目光微微颤动，他似乎想重新找到那个跟向导目光嵌合的接口。

柳济鸿把目光轻飘飘地拉远了，他总是这么不着痕迹地逃开。

方星现用手臂圈住了他的向导。

后者的躯体反馈给他一阵又一阵的战栗。

周围依然人头耸动，但已经不至于到肌肤相亲的地步，然而方星现却并没有松开他的猎物。

向导的安抚力场少有地波动起来——如果那东西此刻真的有形状，那就应该是一个被大风吹得摇摇欲坠的肥皂泡，随时有破碎的危险。

方星现耳边传来了音乐声。小提琴，竖琴，吉他，还有他分辨不出来的乐器，对他来说，区别都不大，都是吵闹，都是头疼的诱因。而由于向导凌乱的思绪，这些乐声在他们周围变得断断续续，忽大忽小。

火焰把白桦木烧得噼啪作响，鲜亮的金盏花和孔雀草在火中起舞，传说它们的花瓣能铺成去往彼岸的路。

人群有序地散开了——但不是完全散开，在哨兵眼里，这些普通人，没有接受过军事训练，却也像军人一样，自发地、有组织地，三三两两地聚在一起，然后牵起手，旋出了一个个首尾相接的圆。

他有些惊异。

向导的手悬在空中，没有地方安放。

姑娘们的彩裙柔软地拂过他的脚踝，随之而来的还有浓郁的茉莉香粉味道，几双眼睛善意地注视着他们，他想他听见了若有似无的笑声，因为在这个圈圈圆圆的集会中，只有他们两个杵在原地，动也不动，像两根直愣愣的桅杆。

_Me Salva._ 有人在和着吉他唱歌，结尾总是这两个音。

_Me Salva._

他下意识地模仿这陌生的语言。

向导突地把手落下来，放在他的肩膀上。

会跳舞吗？他问他。

方星现被带得转了个方向，他现在面对火炬了，柳济鸿把头亲昵地靠在他耳边，几乎贴着他的脸颊。

哨兵一时间有点搞不清状况。

别问问题。向导款款笑着，好像他真的很享受这气氛似的。看你十点钟方向。他说。

方星现会意，他尝试着让自己晃动起来，好不至于太过扎眼，同时看向柳济鸿的所指。

米色外套，有帽子。向导继续提示。

我看到了。哨兵的手攀上他的背，扣在他肩膀上。个子不高，5'5，亚洲人，推测17岁——哨兵还是向导？

哨兵，最少B+，有点棘手。

方星现感觉自己僵硬得像个机器人，他又被带着转了半圈，现在是背对着火炬。

他没发现我们，应该。哨兵说。

只是没让你发现他发现了我们。向导不同意。

我说 **应该** 是因为…哨兵嗅了嗅。他喝醉了。

向导诧异：喝醉了？

他状态很不好，不像是来监视的，更别提还被我们察觉到了。方星现说。

向导不敢大意。

你不放心的话，再让我看一下。他胡乱地跟着音乐踩了三个节拍，其中两个都踩在了柳济鸿脚上。

向导怒得眉毛紧绷，但又不能发作，他几乎是粗暴地把方星现扯回那个方向，然后换来了大段的沉默。

说话。他催促。

他不见了。方星现倒吸一口冷气。

 

 

 

*爱波瑞吉：Alebrije，墨西哥幻想生物，较为有名的作品 _Coco_

*Me Salva：拯救我

 


	19. Chapter 19

-

向导在钟楼下面等着，方星现朝他跑过来。

有吗？他问。

哨兵有些气喘吁吁的，他弯下腰，扶着膝盖，后脖颈上浮起一层汗。

没有。他摇头。你那边呢？

没有。向导抿着唇。你不是说他喝醉了吗？

对。哨兵喘匀了气，道。

那他应该跑不了多远的。向导说。

我觉得哪里不对劲。方星现把眼镜摘下来，用衣角擦了擦。

你担心有诈。首尔的队长指出。

是，我是担心。哨兵把眼镜戴回去。你不觉得泰坦在这里的根基太深了吗？这里的一般人，往好了说，已经习惯了他们的存在，往坏了说，已经奉他们为信仰了。

你说的一般人，他们没有那么容易被骗——泰坦做什么了，能成为他们的信仰？

我不需要知道，我只需要知道他们是“叛军”，不是吗？方星现反问。

我只是认为，一般人并不知道他们在做什么，也不知道“泰坦”意味着什么，他们的和平共处可能是带有欺骗性的。

最好是这样。方星现仍然不乐观。如果他们是有意识地达成“和平共处”，那我们就是在与整座城为敌。

柳济鸿安静了一会。你很焦虑。他说。

我没有。哨兵否认。

向导从鼻子里出了一口长气，他什么都没说，但是方星现读懂了。

他在说你有，你骗不了我。

我很相信你的判断。向导斟酌道。但是你得告诉我，你在焦虑什么。

如果我知道，你也会知道的。方星现说。

柳济鸿皱起眉毛。

我总觉得我们漏掉了什么关键性的线索。哨兵说。我们抢回来一个非常规哨兵，计划中他是要从釜山被运往温哥华，这个非常规哨兵极有可能就是“原型”，而叛军的野心就在于他们准备利用“原型”，组建一支哨兵向导能力一体的军队，而现在“原型”落到我们手里，他给我们提供了新的线索代号Rapel，我们又来到这里追查代号Rapel，希望能找到他，或者找到叛军进行非法人体实验的证据。

所以呢？向导发问。

所以——你还记得“凤凰”吗？

我当然记得。柳济鸿说。

我拜托代号Meko去查了，他说那只是全球排名靠前的雇佣兵组织，而且刚刚建立没多久，虽说上升速度非常快，可以称得上是黑马，但也终归是雇佣兵，没法和正规军比——可能我焦虑的点就在于，这么重要的任务，为什么要交给新秀的非正规组织来做？你就不觉得奇怪吗？

柳济鸿一直听着，然后他冷静地抛来一个问题：你知道他们为什么没怀疑这件事吗？

方星现不解：为什么？

因为比起“凤凰”。柳济鸿抱着胳膊。更可疑的人，是你。

哨兵怔住了。

你擅自脱队，在所有人都被误导的时候做出了正确的决定，而任务报告里对此的解释只是因为你“听觉超常”，抱歉，你的队友相信你，可不代表我的队友会，不代表监察部会。

我没有。他第二次作出否定。你知道的，我没有。

出乎意料的，他的向导点头：我知道。

方星现吞咽了一下。

他们找过你了是吗？因为他们没找过我。

对。柳济鸿说。监察部找的我，要我给你做担保。

方星现想到了什么，他脑子里响起“噗”的声音，像烂熟的花朵喷出花粉。

金仁在的名字滚烫地从他唇下轧过，柳济鸿看着他，眼睛里像蒙上了雾和霜。

也许我会后悔的吧。他说，但是是开玩笑的语气。

方星现听见喷泉在吞吞吐吐，钟楼顶的十字架上，燕子窝被风吹得岌岌可危。

远处的歌舞声是什么时候停止的？他甚至没有留意，这个城市的夜晚居然一反常态的死寂。

方星现有一种自己赖以生存的感官被愚弄了的恼火。

因为没有任何可以提前辨识的信号，像是直接割裂了空间，那个矮小的影子，居然又凭空出现了。

哨兵想起铜器上的獠牙和巨口。

影子从喷泉的阴影里转出来，它手里拖着一个酒瓶，酒瓶底在大理岩上蹭出刺耳的声音，就算是向导，也听得一清二楚。

喷泉和钟楼之间，只有短短五十米的直线距离，他们同在一个圆形广场上，广场周围的商铺全部熄着灯，这里空无一人。

哨兵拽了向导一把，想把他挡在自己身后，却没拽动。后者甩开了他的手，执意要跟他并排站着。

两个人都意识到了问题的严重性——为什么他事先既没被听到，也没被感觉到？

影子摇摇晃晃地，在喷泉正面站住了，他背对着哨兵和向导，似乎对目前诡异而又剑拔弩张的对峙毫无知觉。

方星现甚至想到了什么超自然现象。

他偷瞄了向导一眼，然后得到了一个干脆的否定：

是人，不是鬼。

方星现摸着自己的袖扣，他只要用力摁下去，那东西就能弹出刀片来。

向导的安抚力场更为浓重地降下来，把两个人包裹得严严实实。

再等等。他说。

影子似乎被酒精毒害了四肢，他的一举一动都很缓慢，完全不像是有所防备的样子。

他在喷泉边坐了下来。

方星现提醒柳济鸿：还要等吗？不能再等了。

向导攥紧了他的手腕。

影子的肩膀塌下去，他抱起膝盖，蜷成了一个毛茸茸的球。

海风突然自身后的窄巷扑过来，卷起他们二人的衣摆，方星现在打了个寒战的同时弹出了袖子里的刀片。

远处的篝火还没有熄灭——当他高度集中的时候，他好像就漂浮在城市上空，俯瞰着所有能够发出声音的事物和人，每一个声音都像一个光点，千万个光点就汇成了一张地图。

人们又开始唱歌了，不过是教堂里的颂歌。

啤酒瓶“啪”地一声碎在地上，白色的泡沫在砖缝里洇出深色的痕迹。

向导松开了他，他甚至先一步冲了上去。

喷泉上的天使像盯着哨兵，那长着翅膀的圣子，一手举着桂冠，一手拿着断裂的锁链。

影子栽倒进水里。

一切又像他们来时那样安静。

 

-

喷水池只有约莫一米深，怎么想都是淹不死人的，但是两个人把这小孩捞上来，平放在地上，发现他一动不动的时候，还是有点紧张。

柳济鸿是紧张这人死了，方星现是紧张这人没死。

向导开始给他做心肺复苏。

哨兵跟着蹲下来，他非常不解了。

这是在干什么？他焦急道。

救他啊！向导摁压着他的胸腔。

你疯了？你自己说这是B+的哨兵，那他肯定是军方的人，这里的军方只有泰坦！

他是A. 柳济鸿停了一秒，他的刘海上沾了水。

方星现瞪大眼睛。

A是特种级别。他是A，柳济鸿也是A.

而一个活着的A级，远比死了的有价值。

这太冒险了。方星现仍然坚持，他一直是个喜欢铤而走险的人，但他没想到柳济鸿和他一样喜欢，或许更甚。

我们的身份会暴露——那样就全都完了。他说。

你相信我吗？柳济鸿问。

我一直都相信你。方星现不假思索。

这是实话，他已经把命交给过他的向导了，怎么会不相信？

等他醒来。柳济鸿抬头看了哨兵一眼。我们只会是 **普通人** 。

这一眼，严肃中又带点轻浮的笑意，满是胸有成竹的傲慢。

方星现被震住了，这奇异的傲慢刺中了他，在他心房里横冲直撞。

脸色惨白的陌生哨兵不久后终于有了反应，他先是咳嗽，吐出了不少水，之后才恢复了正常呼吸。

向导稍微退开一点，给了这个人起身的空间。

方星现在哨兵左手上发现了一个清晰的环状勒痕，这明显是长期戴戒指的样子，但却不在无名指上，而是在小指上。

这好像有什么特殊含义，他想，金海成跟他提过，但他一时间想不起来了。现在戒指不知所踪，不知道是故意摘下来了，还是刚才遗失在了水池里。

柳济鸿还在等——他真是个奇怪的人，那么冲动，又那么耐心。

方星现知道他的信心绝不是虚张声势，当初为这个任务选择负责人的时候，柳济鸿就因为自身出色的向导应用能力而被上层全票通过。只因这个任务最重要的环节就是隐匿身份，不光是要帮自己，还要帮同行的哨兵，这样才能以游客身份跨越国境，避开特殊人群的出入境登记检查，而这一技巧对首尔的队长来说，简直就和呼吸一般容易。

年轻哨兵从混沌中转醒，他用力眨眼、聚焦，这让方星现发现他有一双很大很圆的眼睛。

他坐起来，身上的酒味虽然被水滤过一遍，却还是令清醒的二人皱起了鼻子。

借着月光，柳济鸿惊叹，要不是知道哨兵的底线年龄是十七，他会猜这个人只有十五。

只不过他还没惊叹完，这娃娃脸的男孩就窜过来，像块牛皮糖一样粘在了他的胳膊上。

方星现吓了一大跳——速度这么快，到底是醉了还是没醉？

柳济鸿没事，他只不过被猛地扑了个跟头，仰面倒在地上。

方星现后怕地冲过去，把这牛皮糖从向导身上撕了下来，后者的头发炸成了鸡窝，他用胳膊肘撑着地，和纽约的哨兵交换了一个极为复杂的眼神：他喝的是假酒？

然而这还不算完，方星现低估了一个喝醉酒的小疯子的战斗力，他从后面架着这人，只顾得上手脚，差点就被对方的后仰头给砸得鼻血横流。

他一松手，牛皮糖又粘回柳济鸿身上。

向导被飞过来的小哨兵砸成了一张摊在地上爬都爬不起来的泡菜煎饼。

方星现哭笑不得：他认识你？

柳济鸿想哭哭不出来：我不认识他啊？

男孩两只手拍在向导脸上，正着揉反着揉横着捏竖着捏，一边搓还一边傻笑：嘿嘿，哈哈...你，你好帅啊！

方星现极度困惑。

柳济鸿再三搜索记忆，确定了自己以前真的没有见过这样一位哨兵。

你还要我相信你！方星现在他们俩的小频道里大吼大叫。我们为什么要救他！？

而比音量柳济鸿是不会输的，他更夸张地大吼大叫回去：你有这个工夫还不赶紧把他弄起来！？

方星现照做了，结果被报复性地吐了一身。

要不是柳济鸿精神安抚得及时，方星现这时候绝对在杀人了。

罪魁祸首吐爽了之后趴在地上打起了小呼噜，再也叫不醒了。

方星现直接把外套扔了，他现在身上只有一件单薄的衬衫，料峭的海风吹得他瑟瑟发抖。

他可能记住你的脸了。哨兵一肚子怨气。

是吧。向导说。很抱歉，“一忘皆空”咒不在我的能力范围内。

现在只能祈祷他酒后失忆。方星现耸肩。

柳济鸿叹口气：先搜了再说。

哨兵的钱包、证件和通讯器都被翻了出来。

通讯器进了点水，屏幕有点花了，不过还能用，方星现把那东西放到向导眼前晃了晃，道：跟咱们用的一样。

向导把通讯器接过来，翻转，又塞回到方星现手里：RA，看见了吗？

通讯器后面用银丝清清楚楚地镶刻着RA两个字母。

我只听说过。哨兵不太确定。

柳济鸿反应过来：哦…那时候你还小。

哨兵擦了擦通讯器的屏幕，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔地：什么叫我还小…

向导白了他一眼：我们跟RA做军事演习的时候，你还没觉醒吧？

方星现哼了一声：哥这么了解的话，就把密码锁解开吧。

说着，又把通讯器丢过去。

柳济鸿拿过来，看见屏幕上堆满了消息提示，包括48个未接来电，12条语音留言，和37条短信息。但没有密码，他们无法打开查看。

知道我们为什么不能杀他了吗。向导扬了扬手里的小黑盒子。他绝对不是无名小辈。

但我们也可以放任他淹死。方星现只是脑子里想了一想，柳济鸿就挥挥拳头，意思是敢说出来就揍他。

从钱包里抽出男孩的证件，方星现“咦”了一声。

怎么了？向导问。

比我大。他说。22了。

向导也“咦”了一声：我看看？

方星现把证件给他，上面果然写着是22岁，代号是Stitch.

RA原来是“塔”里最好的附属队伍之一。向导说得很小声，像是自言自语，但方星现知道那是说给他听的。

后来呢？他问。

后来——他看着哨兵把钱包里的卡一张一张地抽出来。他们跟“塔”有了分歧。

向导说得很模糊。

方星现便知道这是个很长的故事。

钱包里除了卡，还夹着一张破破烂烂、用胶水黏拼好的照片，照片上毛糙的裂纹述说着它曾被撕碎的悲惨遭遇。

这个，放在钱包里，是他的向导吗？方星现转给柳济鸿看。

映入年长者眼帘的是另一张年轻的脸庞，对于一个军人来说，好像过于清秀好看了。

向导这回沉默了很久。

怎么了？哨兵有些意外。

我好像…他犹豫。我好像在“塔”里见过他。

方星现“噢”了一声，没有追问。

他好像突然能理解向导方才下意识的决定了——他的阅历摆在那里，他和“塔”的渊源摆在那里，他的过去摆在那里，“叛军”对他来说似乎不只是一个标签，这是个带有立场的词，拿掉它，拿掉它的立场，“叛军”背后，又是怎样的一群人？

方星现把照片抽出来，翻到背面，发现了一个用圆珠笔书写的韩文单词。

“海王星”。

你怎么看？哨兵舔了舔嘴唇。

像个地名。向导说。

哨兵笑了：巧了，我也这么想。

两个人把有用的信息都记下来，又把所有的这些物件尽量恢复成了原样。

我们这样好像有点讽刺。方星现把哨兵搬起来，准备挪去一个安全背风的地方。

嗯。向导倒是很快会意。

我们现在，救他，不伤害他，但是总有一天，我们会用枪指着他，对吗？

向导没有回答。

男孩身上叮了当啷地掉下来一个亮闪闪的小玩意，骨碌碌地滚到首尔队长的脚边。

柳济鸿把它捡起来，那是一个铂金制的圆环，外围有着水波一样的花纹——是个朴素的戒指。

向导捏着它，若有所思。

戒指的内侧刻着一个“H”。

济鸿。方星现唤他。

向导握住戒指，回过神来。

哨兵冲他摇头。

柳济鸿明白。

他把戒指还给了他的主人。


	20. Chapter 20

金炳善不在的时候，白璨萤的审问工作总会少了那么一点乐趣。他在的时候，他们就可以一个扮白脸，一个扮黑脸，那样就会好玩得多。  
所以今天的犯人就很不赶巧。  
他往嘴里丢了颗清口糖，拧开水龙头，插上软管，开始冲洗自己橡胶鞋上的血迹。  
清洁工中午没来，情有可原，可能是被哀嚎声吓走了，他把碍眼的污秽一脚踢到了水池子下面。  
血液蜿蜒地汇成湖泊，然后被打着旋吸进下水道。  
他在玄关换鞋的时候，金炳善来接他了。  
他的搭档先拉开门上的小窗，往里探望了一眼，跟他对视了之后，才笑盈盈地刷卡进门。  
首尔暗部的金牌哨兵今天休假，不过他是这世界上最不会用假期寻欢作乐的人了，他今天又跟往常一样，在宿舍里瘫了一天，后来仔细想想，还不如陪代号Fissure来审讯。  
你心情不错。他观察了对方的表情。  
当然啦。白璨萤喉咙里都是柚子的味道。  
他都交代了？金炳善问。  
没有，他嘴很严。  
他的搭档又用“我就知道”的眼神看着他。  
别玩太久了。纤瘦的哨兵提醒他。受害者等不了。  
白璨萤郑重地“嗯”了，让他放心。  
他其实也没有在玩，这次确实碰上了硬点子，他工作了六个小时还没从那人嘴里撬出来一个字，不过这又侧面印证了，他们确实抓到了关键人物，所以很快就会有突破口。  
这个案子一直在由首尔长期跟进，起初只是代号Esca和代号Ryujehong两个人在查，后来发现牵扯的人和势力越来越多越来越大，组织就直接授意，让他们整支队伍全权负责。现在代号Esca升任监察部部长，代号Ryujehong有特殊外勤在身，因此任务负责的重心就落在了他和炳善身上。  
“塔”在外部有许多眼线，专门负责搜寻新觉醒的哨兵和向导，再把他们带回“塔”内，从事这一工作的人被称之为“哨探”。但是相继有队伍叛出“塔”，再自立门户之后，他们便也拥有了自己的“哨探”——这是致命的威胁，这意味着他们也具有了生命力与流动性，他们可以自己挖掘新人而不必经手“塔”。当然了，这一猖獗的反叛活动最后也没能避免跟资本挂钩，新生哨兵和向导的黑市出现了，新觉醒的孩子们被诱骗甚至拐带，再被放进玻璃柜里任人挑选，最使首尔队员们震惊的一点就是，买家形形色色，什么样的人都有，既有他们可以预料到的泰坦军方购入，也有证件信息全部是伪造的散客，他们大多数是有钱或有权的普通人，至于把孩子们买回去做什么，所有人都在开会讨论的时候缄默了。代号Fleta会后似懂非懂地问他的看法，他只说，不管让他们去做什么，总之都不会是他们愿意去做的。  
之前他们从买家入手，解救了几个哨兵，但都治标不治本，这次抓到的人类似中介，进展顺利的话，应该能为他们提供核心的非法哨探名单，对案情的推进会有很大帮助。  
早知道六个小时都问不出来，我就早点过来了。金炳善说。还能帮帮你。  
不了吧。白璨萤贴近哨兵的脖颈，直到他能听见对方动脉里喷薄碰撞的热流，他笑着，鼻息缱绻。我怕你没耐心，一不小心就把他弄死了。  
怎么会。金炳善心虚，他眼神朝天花板的方向飘了飘。你在的话我一般都不动手的。  
白璨萤胡乱“嗯”了几声然后吻了金炳善的耳朵。  
后者痒得瑟缩起来——耳朵是哨兵最重要的部位了——也是最敏感的部位。  
不要故意发出声响啊。男孩抗议。好吵。  
独裁者白璨萤杜绝抗议的方法就是堵住抗议者的嘴。  
你就这么喜欢审讯室？金炳善用喘息的空当，意有所指地问他。  
白璨萤想了想，道：那要看审讯的是谁了。  
金炳善笑得弯腰：你好恶心。  
白璨萤毫不在意，他把他捞回来，又继续了这个吻，只是金炳善亲着亲着就笑出来，白璨萤拿他没办法，只好先放过他。  
怎么这么开心啊？年长的哨兵问道。  
金炳善刚想回答，门上的窗口“唰啦”一声又被拉开了，一双细长的眼睛在玻璃外眨呀眨。  
是代号Illicit.  
白璨萤眉毛都绞在了一起：他是从哪来的？  
金炳善也有点意外：我不知道，我是一个人来的。  
哨兵粗暴地从里面合上小窗，然后打开了门。  
去叫人把里面收拾一下。他跟代号Fleta说。  
后者应了：还得要个护士吧？  
代号Fissure点头。  
代号Illicit好奇地听着，然后止不住地往他们身后黑洞洞的门里偷看。  
白璨萤打量着小孩，他来暗部一个礼拜了，之前确实是一张白纸的样子，但学习能力很强，正常交流已经没什么障碍。  
以后别来这里。他言简意赅。  
男孩个子比他挺拔，他毫无惧意地反问：为什么不能来？  
白璨萤其实还是出于关心他，不想让他看见残忍的东西，但对方的态度却使他烦躁。  
没有为什么。他说。不是什么东西都值得你学。  
代号Illicit“哦”了一声，他并没有感觉太失落，他的注意力总是转移得很快。  
白璨萤以为他们可以沉默到代号Fleta回来了，然而小崽子这次却没有放弃——  
如果我告诉你一个秘密，你以后可以让我来这里吗？  
白璨萤并不在意，他不觉得他们对“秘密”的定义是一样的。  
你知道“锈可”吗？男孩有一点隐秘的兴奋。  
“锈可”？白璨萤看见金炳善带着人回来了。你说“Shock”吗？  
啊...你的发音和他们的一模一样，你知道这个？  
金炳善不费什么力气就加入了他们的话题：“Shock”？为什么在说“Shock”？  
代号Illicit立刻换了个人缠：是我今天刚听到的！  
代号Fleta好笑地看了一眼他的搭档：怎么会有人跟你说这个啊？  
是我偷听到的...男孩虽然声音渐小，但眉眼间却还是一副邀功的神色。你知道的——我能听见别人脑子里的声音——  
那样，那样很不礼貌。白璨萤打断他。  
不礼貌吗？我不知道，我只是，我没有特意去听，他们的声音是自己涌进来的。  
是的，是有些不礼貌。金炳善耸肩。  
拜托了，让真模哥带他吧！珉赫也可以！向导的事情我也一窍不通啊？哨兵揪着自己的头发。  
总之就是，你应该控制自己的精神力，让它，怎么说，收放自如，而不是随随便便就侵犯别人的隐私。金炳善这样说。  
代号Illicit看上去有些困惑：但是那样就——我觉得这个“Shock”真的很重要。  
他激动地把手搭在代号Fleta的肩上。  
金炳善的世界突然倒转了。  
高频的尖啸从他太阳穴里穿过，他周围的景色像万花筒一般，复制、分裂、翻转、扭曲，色谱崩坏了，白璨萤焦急的脸上闪烁着乱码，他低头，发现自己的手像被做过负片处理一样，是黑色的。一些从未见过的思绪冲垮了堤岸，裹挟着清醒的意识，流向了他无法触及的记忆深处。  
他愣愣地转向代号Illicit.  
对方是完好的、平静的、颜色正常的。  
他们对视了两秒。  
第三秒的时候，金炳善的世界被修正了。  
一切奇异的现象都恢复了正常，他的意识也归位了，刚刚的幻象仿佛根本没有发生过。  
白璨萤打掉了男孩放在金炳善肩上的手。  
你在干什么？他声音里的热度消失得无影无踪。  
金炳善被他牢牢抓着，手腕都开始泛红。  
我...代号Illicit看上去无措极了。我什么也没干...  
白璨萤盯着他，他一个字都不相信。  
金炳善把他身前的人拦下了。  
我没事。他说。刚才晕了一下，现在好了。  
代号Illicit忧心忡忡地看着代号Fleta.  
“Shock”是做军火的，对吧？他突然问。  
对。白璨萤答。跟组织签过很多次合同。  
金炳善点头，然后对着代号Illicit：你说下去。  
男孩怔了一下，然后支支吾吾道：我，我听他们说，让首尔，还有纽约，那些人，受伤的，是，那个“Shock”的…  
白璨萤听懂了：假货物是“Shock”研发的军火？  
金炳善皱起眉头：震动倒戈了？  
他的搭档摇头：震动是商人，本身也不能说是站了谁。  
金炳善陷入了犹疑。我不明白。他说。如果是这样的情况，那说明震动在卖武器给叛军，我们完全可以终止合作了。  
——如果不是这崽子弄错了的话。白璨萤说。  
我没弄错。代号Illicit嗫嚅。毕竟跟我自己有关...  
等一下。代号Fissure打了个安静的手势，他的通讯器在嗡鸣了。我接个电话。  
金炳善望着白璨萤，对方骨节分明的手握着通讯器，眼神里不透露一丁点多余的情绪。  
哨兵在近乎屏息的寂静中，感觉到了自己的变化。  
有什么东西从他灵魂里剥离出去了吗？他不再脚踏实地了，他的感官，那些有形的触须，都在空气里轻飘飘地荡，好像湖中的水草。  
他想他看见了一只鹿。  
是的。在这钢筋水泥，金属墙面覆盖的冰冷建筑中，他看见了一只鹿，一只雄鹿。  
那鹿有着精雕细琢般的角，角上缠绕着不知名的花藤和草叶，他从他面前的十字路口踱过，四蹄在镜子样光亮的地板上留下倒影。  
有人也看见这只鹿了吗？还是只有他自己？  
他碰了碰正在打电话的白璨萤，让他回头。  
后者照做了，但很快又转回来，面带疑惑。  
怎么了？他用口型问。  
——他没看见，这最能理解他心中所想的哨兵，没有看见。  
白璨萤挂掉通讯，又重复了一遍刚才的动作，却还是一无所获。  
你看见什么了？他很认真，他知道金炳善没在开玩笑。  
没事。哨兵的脸色仍然苍白。我在跟你开玩笑。他说。  
白璨萤不是向导都知道金炳善在撒谎，他看向代号Illicit，以为是什么现在不方便说的事。  
真模哥打过来的。他说，然后深吸了一口气。说要讨论震动的事情。  
我能听吗？代号Illicit立刻追问。  
白璨萤瞟了金炳善一眼。先跟过来吧。他说。  
小崽子把兴高采烈都写在了眼睛里，他们离开的时候，他一直在吹口哨，还自言自语什么“你真漂亮”。  
真是疯了。他想。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最开始的大纲其实就是围绕着三巨头展开的TT


	21. Chapter 21

方星现确实对这座城的信仰产生了一些猜测。

他站在“海王星”门前，对着门上的标语，思考了很久。

“如果听不见你爱人的心声，请不要入内。”——店主用英文、韩文和西班牙文不厌其烦地写了三遍。

这家酒吧并没有很难找，虽然不在城市主干道上，可也没有深藏到羊肠小巷深处，方星现找到之后，仍然随机问了几个路人，其中有一半的人都知道“海王星”的存在。

他已经可以确定，这是一家跟哨兵向导有关的酒吧，并且很可能，是一家仅限哨兵向导的酒吧。

也许他应该告诉柳济鸿他去了哪里。

借过。有人站到了他的身后。

方星现侧过身子。

站在他后面的人，个子跟他差不多，顶着一头被风吹得有些支楞的卷毛，黑色的立领风衣和口罩把他全身上下遮得只剩一副眼镜，他单肩背着一个与他身形极度不符的高尔夫球包，这笨重的包把他本人衬得更加单薄了。

感觉到方星现的注视，这一身黑的人却连头都没转，只是轻轻偏过眼睛，睨了他一眼，就推门进去了。

方星现突然来了决心，也跟着进去了。

门里灯光昏黄，是一条窄窄的走廊，左手边有很多并排的立柜，锁孔里都插着富有年代感的黄铜钥匙，再往里看是一块黑板，上面贴着各种风景和建筑的明信片，还有不少作为旅游纪念品的陶瓷冰箱贴，其中日本的和夏威夷的最为惹眼。

但这些温暖欢快的异域装饰并没能驱走陌生男孩周身的冷，他把包卸下来，锁进其中一个空柜里，然后径直穿过了走廊。

方星现当然不会傻到相信他背的只是高尔夫球杆，他知道狙击手们最喜欢这个形状的“运动”背包了。

哨兵习惯性地探头看了眼黑板背面——果然有东西，上面用磁石粘着不少人的黑白正面照，有的人脸上被打了叉子，有的人没有。

酒吧正厅里不过十几个人，坐得都很分散，吧台里调酒师正百无聊赖地擦一个球形高脚杯，吧台外面斜倚着一个高个子酒保。

刚刚的瘦弱男孩路过酒保，便从兜里掏出一张卡，弹了过去。

调酒师抬起头，一脸的不敢置信。

酒保也是，他本该接住的，却直接任由那张卡从他面前飞过，掉在了吧台上。

稀奇。调酒师回过神来，手上又开始动作，他的西语口音很重。

受伤了吗？高个子酒保问穿着风衣的男孩。

没有。这是男孩到目前为止说的第一句话。

方星现突然嗅到了安抚力场的味道。

你要解释一下吗？那位向导问。

钱都在卡里，还有违约金，让他换个人吧。男孩——现在看来应该是哨兵了——这样回答。

调酒师和酒保面面相觑。

吧台里的男人放下杯子，把卡收进抽屉里，道：你都失手了，还让他找谁啊？

不是失手，是 _卡斯托_ 。男孩丢下最后一个词，然后一头扎进了“后厨”。

卡斯托？是黑话吗？方星现一头雾水。

调酒师和酒保第二次面面相觑。

我都不知道他还有家人。西班牙口音的男人晃了晃手里的冰桶。你知道吗？他问。

酒保没理他。 _Donne-le-moi_. 他说。我去还钱。

等一会吧。调酒师说。没看见有新客人吗。

两道目光这才落在了方星现身上。

哨兵眯起眼睛，他感觉不到太强烈的进攻性了，这两位应该都是向导。

_Buenas noches._ 调酒师换上了一张热情的面具。新来的 _赫尔墨斯_ ，你一定是A级吧，我能知道你的名字吗？

方星现扶了扶眼镜——没有人知道他现在很兴奋，他兴奋得几乎压不住自己颤抖的小拇指。

等一下。调酒师又俏皮地打断他，他有一种东道主般的任性和恣意。

别告诉我你的代号。他说。

那没有任何意义。

 

-

柳济鸿睡得不怎么踏实。

他们折腾到夜里两点才睡下，方星现和他各自占据了大床的两条边缘，他们中间像横亘着马里亚纳海沟。

四点钟的时候他做梦做醒了，梦里他从很高的地方落下来，一直落一直落，落了很久也没有摔在地上，失重的感觉却像真的一样，他胸口很痛，便醒了。

方星现侧对着他，半张脸都埋在枕头里，他没戴眼镜，气质和平日里看上去的很不同。

柳济鸿起来喝水，他只从床上离开了一小会，再回去，就发现哨兵已经八爪鱼似的蹭到了他之前的位置，还吸住了他的被单和枕头。

向导气结，放下水杯试图把自己的领地抢回来，却以失败告终。

柳济鸿没有办法，只好绕到床的另一侧，去睡方星现躺过的那边。

哨兵蜷缩过的凹陷还是热的，向导躺进去，觉得自己被特别的气味包围了。

联结之后，他们本该格外熟悉彼此的味道，这是体质决定的，是本能，是天性，但——话又说回来，现在所有进行着的一切，都是归咎于某种“变数”，某种“反常”，从方星现覆盖他已有标记的那一刻开始，所有的这些“本该如此”都不复存在了，他不适用于本能，不适用于天性，所以反过来，这些东西也不眷顾他，他的气味对向导来说，总是新鲜，总是陌生，总是——危险，又难以预测。

几个小时前，他们蹑手蹑脚地回房，在他掏钥匙开门的时候，哨兵突然问他，问他为什么心软。他没有承认，但他知道哨兵的感觉是对的，他还是一如既往的敏锐。

他们那时候确实有的选——救，或者不救。救，会有暴露行迹的隐忧，但可能会获得线索；不救，意味着免去一切暴露的麻烦，削弱对方实力，但也将丢失线索。

方星现偏向后者，理由是那个名为代号Stitch的哨兵，绝非泛泛之辈，免除这个人的威胁，可能要比线索的收益来得更大。

其实柳济鸿也明白这一点，只是当时，一切都来不及了，他的下意识替他先一步做了抉择，也剥夺了哨兵做抉择的权利。

方星现没有责怪他的意思，他说他只是想知道原因，他想知道这其中有没有什么渊源。

柳济鸿没有正面回答——说实话，他也很混乱，不全是因为他知道泰坦的前身就是“塔”的先锋军RA，而更是因为，他和代号Esca的队伍，在很久以前，就跟RA共事过。

他现在冷却下来，又觉得这些不过是借口罢了，不过是老交情罢了，方星现一针见血——他都没有问他是不是心软，他问的是他为什么心软。

美好的旧时光刺痛了他，而方星现不在那里面，他思考的路径反而勇敢直接得多。

柳济鸿混混沌沌地又睡着了，他也许梦见了金仁在，也许没有，但他不再下坠了。

再醒过来的时候是上午九点，方星现还没有醒，柳济鸿懒得叫他，就自己先收拾收拾起床了。

他凭着一点模糊的记忆，又转回到昨天的喷泉广场上，周围的店铺都开张了，传统的墨西哥刺绣挂毯被太阳照射得流光溢彩，艾草茶的香气萦绕在风铃上，有人路过便叮当作响。

柳济鸿去看了他们放置哨兵的位置，那个人理所应当地不见了——这样也好，正在他们计算之内，他们当然不可能就这样，简简单单地做一件好人好事。

他又去看了喷泉，发现那里的水比他们想象得深，水下还有台阶，台阶上布满游人投掷的硬币，原来这也是个许愿池。

喷泉水咕嘟咕嘟地从天使脚下的罐子里倾斜而出，向导发了会呆，一个卖货的老妇人就找上了他。

老妇人的头发全白了，却还画着艳妆，簪着万寿菊，她提着货篮，脖子上还一圈一圈地缠绕着她将要推销的饰品。

柳济鸿没有赶走他。

他盯着这墨西哥女人所兜售的项坠。

那形状太过熟悉，熟悉到他反复定睛确认，才敢在脑海里唤出她的名字。

“塔”。

那些项坠，居然是用廉价珍珠和贝壳粘连、雕刻而成的“塔”。

向导太过于震惊，竟忍不住把手伸向那些光洁剔透的小玩意。

老妇人的眼睛被点亮了。

她抓住向导的手，让他留下，然后又从脖子上取下一个看上去成色最漂亮的，颤颤巍巍地塞进向导手心里。

柳济鸿攥着项坠，一时间不知道该作何回应。

老妇人说了很多西语，她捧着“塔”，双手合十，然后做出了虔诚祈祷的样子，一边做还一边示意向导，让他跟她一起做。

柳济鸿不觉得可笑，甚至不觉得荒谬，他只觉得一股寒意顺着他的脊柱直直爬上头顶。

“塔”在他们的文化里，到底象征着什么？

向导用他少得可怜的，跟旅店老板娘现学的几个西语单词，艰难地组织出一句——

这是什么？

老妇人过于激动了，她的双手快要举过头顶。

_Cielo_ _！Cielo_ _！_

她大喊。

烈日当空，柳济鸿被刺得眼睛酸痛，他看见那举着桂冠的金色天使，指引着太阳神的光芒，降临在他手中的“塔”上。

他明白所谓“西耶罗”是什么了。

“西耶罗”是所有教义中唯一的救赎，是永生与解脱，是神之所在。

从“泰坦”，到“爱波瑞吉”，再到“西耶罗”，这里的人，他们的风俗，他们的信仰，似乎都与哨兵和向导有关，他们神化了这些基因突变的人类，他们崇拜他们的异能，他们渴望这样的力量，他们对哨兵和向导保有最原始的敬畏。

可柳济鸿不糊涂，他知道他们不过是普通人——他，不过是普通人。

他，还有方星现，他们都会流血，会哭泣，会怯懦，会嫉妒，他们都有在乎的队友，都有软肋，都有掣肘。

他们甚至比普通人还不如，他们没有自己的生活，没有自由。

向导被赠予了“塔”的吊坠，贝壳和珍珠摩擦着他的掌纹。

代号Rapel的行踪仍然是个谜，但现在新的问题又出现了：“爱波瑞吉”到底是什么？

最后的最后，他们要问，以组织现有的号召力和领导力，他们真的能够对抗这群拥有信仰和信徒的人吗？

柳济鸿走在面向海滨大道的斜坡上，他们的旅店就在道路尽头。

远远望过去，他看见他们位于二层的房间窗口，窗帘是拉开的。

方星现应该还没有起床才对。

向导加快脚步，回到房间，却发现房门大敞，艾米丽正塞着耳机，用吸尘器清洁地板。

他突兀地走进去，把女主人吓了一跳。

房间里早已没有哨兵的影子，连他的气味，都和尘土一起，被卷了个干干净净。

 

 

 

 

*卡斯托：Castor，双子座中的人之子，另外一位是波拉克斯Pollux，神之子，两人同母异父。此处黑话，指熟人。

*Donne-le-moi：法语，给我

*Buenas noches：西语，晚上好

*赫尔墨斯：双子座的守护神

*西耶罗：Cielo，西语，天堂


	22. Chapter 22

-  
你是不是从来没想过杀死自己的向导？  
你觉得你做不到，对吗？

-  
方星现回来了。  
柳济鸿没特别担心他，看样子他不听指挥单枪匹马地行动也不是一次两次了。两个小时之前，朴钟烈联系了他，他把之前有关泰坦和爱波瑞吉的事都做了简要汇报，连同他自己的一些额外猜想。视讯通话进行到一半，金仁在也插入进来，他人就在纽约基地，说上次任务的震荡弹残片送去了实验室，最近检验结果回来了。年轻的监察部长说形势可能急转直下，因为那武器被怀疑生产自“震动”，这家公司目前还跟他们签署着价值不菲的合同。  
柳济鸿问组织那边是什么态度，金仁在说这个时间点上，他们肯定不想和震动闹掰，向导反问，这样赤裸的挑衅，难道是组织想不想的问题吗，金仁在说没有办法，现在每个决定都至关重要，每个“盟友”都弥足珍贵，就算不交朋友，至少也别树立敌人。然后这眉目中满是忧倦的人又安抚道，他也不打算坐以待毙，目前已经差暗部的人去搜集更多证据了，柳济鸿问这个任务包不包括代号Illicit，金仁在想了想，说本来不包括，但是他个人意愿很强烈，哨兵等级考试也过了，代号Fleta又给他作担保，所以就让他去了。柳济鸿抓了抓头发，他总觉得哪里不太对劲，但是又说不出原因，只好胡乱“嗯”了几声。  
切断通讯前的最后三分钟，朴钟烈离开了，柳济鸿对着巴掌大的窗口，沉默了一分半，然后用剩下的一分半问金仁在最近都是几点睡的，有没有再过载，是监察部的弟弟们更难带，还是王朝的弟弟们更难带。  
金仁在一开始没有笑，说着说着才笑起来。  
柳济鸿挂了通讯才记起来他没说爱也没说想，他把手虚摁在启动键上虚摁了很久，差点就一个冲动再打回去，他甚至觉得金仁在也还没走，他可能还坐在桌子前等他，等他这样做。  
方星现就是在这样的举棋不定间回来的，柳济鸿发现得晚了，他有所感应的时候，意识另一头所联结着的那个人已经离他很近——就踏在楼梯上，却迟迟不动作。  
向导站起来，房门外“嗵”的闷响回应了他，这一声直叩在他神经上。  
柳济鸿觉得不妙，可能是小孩受了什么伤，要不然怎么会走到一半就走不动了，还要坐下来。  
他赶到楼梯边上去，却只看到一个完好无损的方星现。  
哨兵看上去只是有点恍惚，像喝醉了，但身上的酒味又微乎其微，他坐在楼梯转角处，屈着一条腿，看见向导出来，花了好半天才把焦距对准，然后扯出一个不能更假的笑。  
柳济鸿眯了眯眼睛，他警惕起来：你去哪了？  
方星现试图站起来，这件事他还是能做到的。去了海王星。他说。  
为什么要一个人去？这不是询问，而是责怪。  
方星现歪着，好让背后的墙支撑他。留个…保险。他气喘吁吁的。  
你怎么回事…柳济鸿弯起眉头，他走近方星现，把手背贴在他额头上。  
哨兵身上散发的热气腾到了他，他把手拿开，发现上面已然粘了一层细汗。  
经验丰富的向导感觉到对方的五感目前正——黏糊糊的，不怎么灵敏的样子，但是发热和多汗又是过载的前兆，这和迟钝的感官是自相矛盾的，并不常见。  
出什么事了？他问。  
头顶的灯泡投下光也投下阴影，蜘蛛在木板的缝隙中无声结网，哨兵扇动睫毛，激起了空气中悬停的微尘。  
回答我！向导捧住他的脸，把手放在他耳后，短促地摇。  
哨兵挣扎了两下，发出抵触的哼声。  
柳济鸿不顾这抵触，他扳正方星现，让他看着他，然后用自己的额头抵上了对方的。  
他希望用精神对接的方式直接读取哨兵的记忆——顺便安抚他。  
年轻的意识不像往日那般冰冷彻骨，反倒是湿热又绵软，见有送上门的猎物，便眷恋地缠上去，紧紧吸着，一点空当都不留。  
向导要顾及哨兵的精神，就分不出神去顾及他的外在、他本人。  
方星现闭着眼睛，他和柳济鸿的距离不过咫尺，他的手绕到向导背后去了，他想跟他相贴着的地方也不止是额头。  
方星现吻了他。  
柳济鸿和他精神相接的地方好像爆出了火花，刺痛感让他收回了意识，他回到现实世界里，发现哨兵正和他唇齿相依。  
惊讶让他张开了嘴，而这正给了方星现机会，哨兵闯进来，冲动但认真地拨弄他的舌头，侵占他的领地，把他原有的气息冲撞得七零八落。  
柳济鸿松手了，但方星现不会，方星现的手正揉捏着他蜷曲的头发。  
他在他唇上辗转，终于留下了些酒精的痕迹。  
哨兵突然想到他们之间的第一个吻，那个青涩、懵懂，遭到本能支配的吻，那时候他还不太懂，向导也颇为被动，他们的关系煎熬，而且迷惘，哨兵读不懂他自己的心——但现在他能读懂，他读得很透彻，他想吻向导的愿望是那么强烈，他含着咬着对方的绵软，他想就维持着这样的暧昧，但他破碎的呼吸又让他不得不把节奏放缓，让他突兀地结束这个吻，再留出余地喘息。  
而向导，向导一反常态，像是要确认他喝的是什么酒，在哨兵窃取了他的温度，又与他剥离之际，向导犹豫不决地显示出追随的意图。  
方星现被这若有若无的试探撩拨得半边身子都在发麻，他强压下晕眩，又去寻柳济鸿的唇。  
这一次他只是浅浅地贴着，向导的鼻息洒在他脸上，他小心翼翼地舔舐年长者唇上的纹理，却还是在不经意间释出了水声。  
是这声音点燃了情欲。  
但又是柳济鸿的理智，把这不应当发生的一切全部浇熄。  
向导用力退开了，他的胸腔像风箱一般鼓动，每一下都剧烈到了极点。  
你喝醉了。他艰涩道，脸色非常难看。  
不是喝醉。方星现努力回收他四散的情绪，却做不到，他对自己感官的控制力正在减弱，越来越多的声音涌进来，这让他几乎听不见自己的说话声。  
我过载了。他说。  
哨兵眼前转起了雪花，他一个重心不稳，摔倒在向导身上。

-  
柳济鸿从方星现的口袋里找到一根针管，针管是空的，只有最底端还有蓝色的液体残留。  
向导这才开始紧张。  
他搬着哨兵撞开了门，考虑到过载带来的发热症状，他选择了浴缸而不是床。  
方星现带来的酒味还在他嘴里肆虐，他把人安顿好，然后自己埋头在盥洗池里，用冰凉的水冲脸。  
他们搞砸了吗？  
他，搞砸了吗？  
除了汗和尘土，水流什么也没能冲走，他嘴唇上仍然横亘着那奇妙的触感，残留着被碾磨过的记忆——很烫，很痒，不可忽视。  
使他战栗的不是吻本身，而是方星现——他是认真的。  
镜子中的柳济鸿盯着他，眼神中满是奚落。  
你这个优柔寡断的怂货。他骂道。是你给他希望，是你替他找借口。  
镜子外的柳济鸿发怒了，他锤在那阴阳怪气的幻影上，许多水珠蜿蜒着滑落下来。  
闭嘴。他从喉咙里挤出声音。  
镜子里便只剩下一个怒气冲冲的他自己。  
他把针管收好——既然方星现说自己过载了，那他就可以合理猜测针管里装的是向导素。哨兵一个人在外，可能情况紧急，迫不得已，需要临时注射向导素来抑制过载症状，这些他都可以理解，但问题是这向导素是谁给他的？他没见过蓝色的向导素。而方星现胆子也不小，来路不明的东西都敢给自己用。  
他把哨兵的两条袖子卷起来，却没发现任何针孔。  
方星现！向导唤他的大名。  
被叫到名字的哨兵勉力睁开眼，因为感官的无限扩张，他把注意力拉回近处时，反倒另外花了些时间。  
你打向导素了吗？柳济鸿直奔主题。  
方星现长长地“啊”了一声。  
向导预感到这是骗人的前兆，所以他善用了他们的联结关系。  
你打了。他叹气，然后翻了翻对方的眼皮。  
为什么我没找到针孔？他继续逼问。  
哨兵的眼神四下乱飘。  
柳济鸿急了：所以你到底打了没有？我要搞清楚状况，我不明白为什么你过载了感官还这么迟钝，你刚才都没办法自己走路，你——  
向导突然卡住了，他的目光直直钉在方星现腿上。  
后者心虚地把手挪过来，试图阻断目光。  
你从大腿注射的？柳济鸿不敢置信。  
方星现用沉默回应了他。  
柳济鸿在胸中憋了一口气，他伸手就去扯方星现的裤子，被对方摁住了。  
向导掰不过他，他骂了句粗口，重重坐到了地上。  
不要命的崽子！他大吼。想死就直说，我送你一枪！  
方星现扒住浴缸，他强行直起身子，看着愤怒的向导。  
柳济鸿跟他对视了，他差点就一拳砸歪对方的鼻梁。那是什么东西你知道吗？万一不是向导素呢？万一是掺了别的东西的向导素呢？  
不是还有你吗？哨兵咧咧嘴，苦笑道。  
向导被噎得半天没话说，他骂骂咧咧的，头发蓬得像乱草。  
是照片上的人给我的。方星现努力组织语言。我不知道他的代号，但是我知道他叫金孝钟。  
你接触过他了？柳济鸿吃了一惊。  
“海王星”，那个酒吧，只对哨兵和向导开放，我不知道他们是独立的还是隶属于泰坦。方星现说。  
他为什么要给你向导素？柳济鸿揉了揉眼睛。你就不怀疑吗，他为什么要帮你？  
我们玩了个游戏，我赢了。哨兵说。  
你赢了什么？向导问。  
入场的机会——我不确定，因为听着太像陷阱了。方星现又倒回去，瘫在浴缸里。  
什么意思？向导的脸皱成一团。  
后天，有船会在这停靠，他说我到时候可以上去。柳济鸿观察着哨兵的表情，他觉得对方的好奇和兴奋要远大于谨慎。  
你就知道这些？他问。  
——他说，那会是我“从来没见过的大场面”。哨兵回忆道。  
听着像个小孩。柳济鸿嘀咕。  
他看着年纪确实不大。方星现说。可能跟我同岁。  
等一等，跑题了。向导比了个手势。这跟你过载又有什么关系？  
哨兵眨了眨眼，道：我都赢了，他还给了我情报，就没必要再害我了吧。  
年长者抱着手臂，他虽然觉得有道理，却也还是不赞同。  
他其实还有很多问题，作为队长，作为哥，作为向导，他应该把所有细节都了解到，他还应该警告方星现，告诉他单独行动是绝对不可取的——可他又觉得自己多管闲事了，他应该关心这么多吗。  
他不应该了解方星现的。  
屋子里安静下来，哨兵咳嗽了两声，他观察着向导。  
我听见雷雨云了。方星现把眼镜摘下来。现在很远，但是后天就会到这里。  
柳济鸿注意着他的动作。你还在过载。他说。  
这是第二次了。方星现咬着牙。那个向导素浓度很高，但是也只能压一会。  
你就是赖上我了。柳济鸿还有心思开玩笑。  
方星现有点不高兴：我不喜欢过载的感觉，上一次也不喜欢。  
柳济鸿站起来：那你就自己学着克制。  
方星现的呼吸确实比刚才急促。我已经克制很久了——我一直在克制。他很委屈似的。  
柳济鸿叹气，然后低头凝视着他。  
方星现的外壳又破碎了，他很少露出自己的内里，即使是对着向导。  
他不应该了解方星现的。  
可是联结关系却让他们共享一切，他不想了解都不行。  
留点地方给我。他硬邦邦地发出命令，又把一只脚伸进浴缸里。  
方星现闻言蜷成了一个球。  
那个吻还是挥之不去。柳济鸿不合时宜地想。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 怕天有不测风云，赶紧发出来


	23. Chapter 23

-

柳济鸿问了他很多问题。

在这之前，他的思绪已经飘得很远——橄榄被扔进马天尼，小女孩弄掉了冰激凌，猫从烟囱顶上跳下，海浪撞碎在礁石底，风和雨蹂躏着未归的鱼鹰，一片暗流汹涌中，他甚至听见深海的漩涡正在吞吐生命。

他掉进水里。

然后听见柳济鸿的声音从水面上传来。

我叫什么名字？

方星现挣扎着浮上去，他在翻天的海浪中使自己露出鼻子和嘴巴，好得以呼吸。

柳济鸿。你叫柳济鸿。他说。

对了。男人拉住他的手，下一秒方星现就摔在了沙滩上。

换个难一点的。向导蹲下来看着他。我的枪长什么样子？你还记得我的枪吗？

方星现的头发完全湿了，海水流进他眼睛里，盐分却让他眼角又干又涩。

狙击步枪。哨兵没有抬头。很长很瘦，碳灰色，有一个银色的圆环，枪托是G字型的。

向导有些意外：那是我以前的枪…不过，确实是我最喜欢的。

哨兵撑起身子，他看向说话的人，发现对方戴了面具，面具上蓝色荧光灯围成了倒三角，他长袍下摆与灯是同样的颜色，他蹲着，外袍展开在地上，像伯劳肃杀的尾羽。

这小而嗜血的鸟儿端详着他，方星现毫不犹豫地抓住他的枪带。

你抓住我了。伯劳说。你其实能做到。

方星现又落进了人群中，铃鼓、响板和吉他在他太阳穴上跳跃，烟花升起来，炸裂之后的星火变成了万寿菊花瓣，洒在他鬓边。

柳济鸿在人群的另一端，他沉静得不像这个时间线上的存在。

我要问个秘密一点的问题。他说。

你知道我的发热期是什么时间，什么规律吗？

方星现的心脏突然钝痛起来，像被一只手攥着，那只手还在缓慢收紧。

周期是，二十九天，标记的那一次是，九月十四日，所以上一次是，十月十三日。他对答如流。

柳济鸿唇上的痣轻微地颤抖了。他什么也没说，没说对也没说错，没有生气也没有悲伤。

我是对的吗？轮到方星现追问了。他拨开粉色的和红色的长裙，拨开香粉和烛焰，他要走到柳济鸿跟前去。

我是对的吗？他又问了一遍，有火在沿着他的脊柱燃烧。

向导背过身去，而他搭上了向导的肩膀。

从那一刻开始，浓雾和森林便在他身后生长起来。

没有人再问他问题了，哨兵原地转了个圈，他怀疑他选择了错误的岔路。

之前都是向导牵引着他，让他集中注意力，收束意识，不要过度关注毫无意义的信息，所以他所看到的幻象，还都是周围的景色，但现在——这里好像是回忆。

森林里才下过雨，方星现刚迈出步子就踏进了水坑，他低头，发现水坑里不是水，是血。

血有源头。

他的目光顺流而上，看见了那两个纠缠在一起的人。

年长的把年轻的扣在怀里，年长的左肩被血浸透了，红色倾泻而下，他的胳膊，他的手，全都被泡在这生命的颜色里。

方星现后退了一步。

这是谁的记忆？是他的？是柳济鸿的？可为什么是第三视角？这是融合了的记忆？

年长者动了。他的向导，首尔的队长，柳济鸿，那个骄傲地把名字作为代号的男人，用他完好的那只手，缓缓举起了枪，然后对准了他怀中人的头颅。

方星现的呼吸都停止了。

原来他那时，离死亡，确实只有一步之遥。

荣誉、利益和大义，这些都重于他们的性命。

开枪啊。他喃喃道，好像这件事与他无关。

柳济鸿，开枪啊。

向导朝他的方向看过来，方星现直直地迎上去，他忘记了对方并看不到他。

柳济鸿的手很平稳，如果方星现不是拥有过人的视力，他就不会看见向导发颤的食指。

扳机咯吱吱地发出呻吟。

柳济鸿意识到了自己的犹豫，他愣住了。

方星现摇头。

年轻的哨兵挣扎起来，他说，让我出去。

这个人没看见向导眼中一闪而过的动摇，和唇边转瞬即逝的笑。

他在笑什么呢？

方星现耳边响起了他们的争吵，向导说，换做是任何一个人，他都会那样做。

——可是没有“换做”。

在所有人的记忆中，在所有既定的事实下，在所有已知可感的时间和空间里，没有换做，只有方星现，只有柳济鸿。

再等等。年长者说。

方星现已经知道了故事的结局。

年轻的哨兵得到了一把枪，那是年长者孤注一掷的筹码，他邀请方星现参与这场豪赌，并让他做最后掷骰子的人。

森林里的雾散去了，山风荡过，树藤和青苔都开始褪色。

屋顶像伞一样降落下来，米白色的瓷砖墙顶破了泥土，方星现发现自己是坐着的，柳济鸿就在他对面，他们的腿不舒服地交叠着，膝盖碰着膝盖，向导的右手贴着他的左脸，他的拇指搭在他眼皮上，小指则摁在他耳后。

他的意识收回来了。

向导在这逼仄的小房间里发问：你能感觉到我了吗？能听见我的心跳了吗？

方星现抓住向导的手腕，他探到对方的脉搏正极富生命力地跳动着。

会影响你拿枪吗？他突然问。

柳济鸿莫名其妙：什么？

方星现去摸他的肩膀。

这里，上次的伤。他说。

向导察觉到了气氛的微妙变化，他收回了手：我是右撇子，还好。

哨兵闭了闭眼睛：你的心跳有点快。

是多少？向导问。

82\. 哨兵说。你在紧张吗？

可能吧，怕你失控。年长者很坦诚。

你刚才会看到跟我一样的东西吗？哨兵又问。

会。向导说。

方星现吸了一口气：我想看你的伤口。

柳济鸿移开视线：我以为你又要刨根问底了。

哨兵的手背贴上了向导的。

我没有问题要问了。他说。

男孩突然欺身过去，他压在了年长者身上，把头埋进了他的颈侧。

浴缸很小，很滑，首尔的队长甚至找不到一个抵抗的借力点。

哨兵用一个别扭的姿势拥着他——这里显然不是个拥抱的好地方，但他执意要这样，让他们严丝合缝，就像森林里的那一次，他们孤立无援，只有彼此，他们紧紧相扣直到肌肤都粘连，或许在另一个平行世界里，他们就保持着这样的姿势死去。

星现…向导睁大了眼睛。

被唤了名字的男孩没有作任何解释，他径直吻了年长者的耳根，然后是他的下颌，喉结，和锁骨。

向导粗重地呼吸着，声音在四壁上回响。

做爱吗？哨兵在肩窝里，朦朦胧胧地问他。

柳济鸿梗着脖子，他的喉结上上下下。

方星现抬起头来，他们鼻尖相触、摩挲。

我想做爱。他用气声又说了一遍。

柳济鸿的痛楚在联结的强硬下显得微不足道。

你…我不能。他断断续续地抗议。

——不是方星现不能，是他不能。

他才是被割裂开来的那个人。

方星现和他接吻，他尝到了对方的爱意，那么汹涌，那么迫不及待，他知道最初的时候男孩什么都不懂，他甚至还庆幸，觉得那样正好，他们就可以心照不宣，可以互不干涉，他也就不用背负那莫须有的负罪感。

方星现确实是个了不起的哨兵，他仅靠引导就走出了过载。

男孩现在是跪姿了，他把向导的身形完全笼罩住，他居高临下地吻他，吻着吻着就乱了章法。

柳济鸿抓住他的衣领，他与他分开。

我没有发热。他仍然在讲道理。我们没必要——

除了联结要求我们做的，其他的都不必要。这是向导未说出口的话，可哨兵能听见。

是不必要。方星现点头，他的灵魂奏出了玻璃质感的声响。那十月九日那天是必要的吗？

这一句猛地敲在柳济鸿后脑勺上，他惊醒了，手里全是冷汗。

向导把哨兵生生地推开了，后者在浴缸上撞了个结实。

你都硬了。哨兵依旧口无遮拦，但他说的是事实，他脑子里还有更多乱七八糟的荤话，全都趁着联结通路的洞开，灌到了柳济鸿那里。

你真敢说，嗯？柳济鸿被他激得脖子都开始变红。还有什么是你不敢说的？

方星现知道他质问的是哪一句。

我说错了吗？他问。

你没说错，方星现，但你没权力过问我，也不应该惹怒我。

哨兵在这尖锐的指责下似乎收敛了几分，他不会承认他有一点后悔，他不应该想到什么就直接说出来，尽管那一句确实是最合适的回击利器。

他不能提起金仁在，金仁在像是一个参照物，他提醒着他们，现在发生的这一切有多荒谬。

柳济鸿走出去了，方星现从浴缸里翻出来，跟了上去。

卧室里窗户大敞，窗帘在空中舒卷，哨兵打了个寒战，他看着向导翻找自己的外套。

你要走？他追过去。

我不走。向导急不可耐，他把被子掀起来。我是去冷静冷静。

哨兵站定了，月光铺满他的后背。

向导听到了什么，但他没有转过身：你不用强迫自己跟我道歉，我也不需要。

我现在在意你的感受。方星现说。

柳济鸿手里的动作顿了顿，他报以了沉默。

欲望在夜风吹拂下也没有消退，柳济鸿似乎隐忍了很久，他越是耻于去面对，他的邪火就越是高涨。

方星现绕到他面前来，他亲昵地靠近他，描着他凸起的形状，把他的情欲分享给他的向导。

要换个方式冷静吗？哨兵低语。

向导深沉又危险地望着他。

联结是多么野蛮的羁绊，他现在压抑在腹中的冲动竟然一点也不比对方少。

哨兵丝毫不忌惮这样的目光，他反而受了鼓励似的，伸手就去拆柳济鸿的腰带。

向导是半勃的，方星现的手有点凉，他包裹上去的时候，向导抖了抖，甚至露出一丝反悔的迹象。

哨兵极为敏锐地读取了向导的反馈，他只撸动了几下，就把对方的性器抵在了自己嘴唇上。

柳济鸿还没来得及说一个“不”字，方星现已经整根吃了进去。

向导发出一声走了调的闷哼，他捏住方星现的肩膀才稳住身形，对方湿热的包裹令他脚趾都是酸麻的，喷吐在他腿根处那不规律的气息更是搔得他心猿意马。

方星现吞咽着向导的性器，他认真又专注，双颊被撑得鼓鼓的。

向导的羞耻感和罪恶感要溢出来了，他把手放在方星现头顶，对方的发蓬松又毛躁，刺进他指缝里，纠缠着不愿走。

方星现的舌尖顶开他每一处褶皱，他深入到喉咙，又整根吐出来，舌底夹着他的龟头细细研磨，他流了些口水，嘴唇是亮晶晶的。

柳济鸿没看见这样的方星现，柔软的舔弄已经让他无暇分心了，他大脑一片空白，只能收紧扶着方星现的手。

后者变本加厉地模拟着抽插的幅度，柳济鸿弓起身子，倚在男孩肩头，他被快感侵蚀到说不出一句完整的话，即将到来的高潮把他所有理智都烧得一干二净。

攀上顶峰时他浑身抽搐，最后的廉耻心让他把性器拔出来，射在了床单上。

柳济鸿撑在方星现身上，他现在毫无防备了，潮水般的欲望暂时退去，但也卷走了他松懈的堤岸，在这失魂落魄的几分钟里，他得到的仅有快乐。

方星现抱住他，他们滚进床垫里。

柳济鸿不知道为什么他们又在接吻了，腥味和酒味现在混合在一起，形成了让他永生难忘的奇妙味道。他也许是疯了，他在亲吻中回应了方星现，而对方得到了肯定，就必然不会轻易退缩——他缠着他，直到耗尽他肺里最后一丝空气，向导的心跳几乎停止了，他们融化在彼此的意识里。

方星现也不太清醒了，他们都没醉，却都像喝醉了，不如说，如果喝醉了，这一切就都有了解释？但两个人心知肚明，唯一的理由不过是放纵。

柳济鸿从来没对任何人说过，在内心深处，在他心脏背面的阴影里，他想念着他和方星现第一次的，所谓“糟糕”的性爱。年轻的哨兵给予他痛，却也给予他和痛对等的快感，那种近似疯狂的，连血液都沸腾起来的交合，在发热期的催化下，一度让他忘了自己姓甚名谁。

他再也不敢回忆那一次，他把猛兽锁进笼子里，他忌惮它，他希望它随着时间老去死去——他以为他等得起。

而此刻方星现正爱抚着他，卷起他的衣服，像小动物一般，用犬齿在他身上啃下或轻或重的印子，他恶意地吸吮他的乳首，逗弄他的乳尖，把那一点含在嘴里用力地嘬，仿佛真的能嘬出汁水来一样。

柳济鸿被那响亮的咂声惹得脸上滚烫一片，他夹着腿，哭笑不得地感觉到自己的性器又在复苏。

他等不起。

只要方星现还在他身边，他就是钥匙。

柜子里的避孕套最终还是派上了用场，虽然并没有人喜欢凸点，但是关键时刻，聊胜于无。

柳济鸿并没有想做到这一步，方星现把他的乳头舔得又硬又红的时候，他忍不住去抚慰自己，但被对方制止了，哨兵把他的手摁在床上，颠三倒四地说了些要把他操射出来的浑话。

柳济鸿脑子都涨痛起来，他从来都不太适应粗暴的性爱，方星现插入手指的方式跟温柔完全挂不上钩，他指尖是细长的，似乎在开发那些特殊点位上很是灵活，柳济鸿在他把手指加到三根的时候开始深呼吸，他不在发热期，身体里分泌出的爱液比那时也少很多。他不是没在平时做过，只是——只是方星现的触碰对他来说太陌生了，他敏感得要命，哨兵只深入到半程，还没到他往常的区域，他就酸痒难耐，不得不扭动腰部去迎合。

男孩屏住了呼吸，他再也没有耐心去扩张，而是把所有手指都抽了出来。

他胡乱喊着向导的名字，捧着他的脸，试图找回他溃散的眼神。

看着我。他说。

看着我。

汗水打湿了柳济鸿的额发，放大的方星现就在他眼前，成了一帧定格。

他进入了他。

方星现听不见声音了。

他第一次知道向导也会这样——还是说，只有柳济鸿会这样？像是应激性的“过载”，他的精神溢出在一瞬间把他所有的听觉都屏蔽掉了。

向导痛得紧紧箍住方星现的脖子，对方的炽热穿透了他，他说不出话来，嘴唇都在发抖。

方星现也在抖，但他还是去吻柳济鸿。

放松点…哥。他的听力逐渐恢复了。

柳济鸿喘息着，带着点隐忍的哭腔。

你好紧…你真的好紧…方星现胡言乱语着。为什么？济鸿…告诉我为什么？

向导还在对抗那股跳动的撕裂感，方星现就掐着他的大腿，顶向了更深处。

柳济鸿被操得整个人都陷进了床里，他徒劳地抓着被单和枕头，嘴唇紧抿，从耳朵后面到胸口都是红扑扑的。

方星现进出了几个来回，把身下的人操开了，才开始用劲。

异样的快感又回归了，那是完全不同于被口交的感受。

柳济鸿觉得丢脸，因为他控制不住地呜呜咽咽，方星现猛地撞进来，把这些脆弱的声音也都撞碎。

向哨兵打开的，除了他的身体，还有他的精神。

方星现将他的回忆一览无余，无论是他愿意看见的，还是他不愿意看见的。

那些柳济鸿交付全部爱意的耳鬓厮磨，那些他不在的夜晚，那些笑，那些承诺。

别看了…我不想看。方星现突然感到了巨大的心悸，他意识到这不是他的反应，是柳济鸿的。

他从未想过他会用“不堪一击”去形容他的向导。

他满腔的爱意被酸意发酵成了奇怪的东西，他掰着向导的膝盖，每一下都戳在他敏感点上，发热时才会分泌的液体被这样的性爱刺激，把向导的后穴晕染得湿润又黏腻。

我不想。柳济鸿的嗓子是哑的，这让他听上去像自言自语。

济鸿…方星现应该加敬语的，但他一直没加过，他不知道他在跟谁攀比着什么。

——这一刻，他拥有他了吗？

方星现顶撞着，感受着自己的一部分已经到达了前所未有的深度，向导的内里那么热，好像要将他融化。

柳济鸿在他颈窝里摇头，叫他停下——他也不知道这是要停下什么，是要停下干他，还是停下去看他的回忆。

——如果是回忆的话，那也是柳济鸿自己先打开的门。

方星现没有停下，他反而是把向导在反复求饶中送上了高潮。

在最后一刻，柳济鸿是望着方星现的，他望进他眼睛里，他们对视着，有什么东西爆燃了，又很快熄灭，向导的凝视随着灭顶的快感而飘散，他失去了焦点——那一刻，他所有复杂的情绪都被情潮所淹没。

但是他们都还没射，方星现也没退出去，柳济鸿瘫软着，他垂着眼帘，后穴无意识地收缩。

方星现不想食言，他固执地要把柳济鸿操射，即便向导此时已经没了力气，接吻时连嘴都是木的，他却仍然坚持，还把软塌塌的向导折成容易抽插的姿势。

柳济鸿哼着，他已经感觉不到自己的腰了，而且他本以为后面高潮过，前面就不会再有，可那种要射出来的感觉却不会骗人。

方星现咬着他的耳朵，一边不由分说地劈开他，一边用气声哄他，问他自己有没有操对地方，有没有让他舒服，他甚至问了那个问题：

我和仁在哥，哪个让你更爽？

柳济鸿让这狗崽子的混账话给气得头晕眼花，但他被高潮裹挟着，连反抗的声音都发不出，更糟糕的是，他被罪恶和羞耻两面夹击，竟然就那么没有征兆地射了出来。

这是方星现没预料到的，他摸了摸自己的下腹，上面果然粘了向导的白浊。

柳济鸿用手挡住了脸。

方星现紧跟着高潮了，他或许还有点懵，他在想柳济鸿是不是喜欢这样，他竟然还因此而心跳加速。

两个人现在少有的挨在一起，没有动也没有说话，甚至也没有思考，就只是挨着。

方星现脑子里缓慢弹出“温存”两个字的时候，柳济鸿出声制止了，他说太吵。

方星现被噎着了，他半天想不起来他接下来要想什么。

柳济鸿又叫他拔出去，他照做了，窄穴里的乳白色液体淌出来，像精液一样，把年轻的哨兵吓了一跳。

向导的脸红透了，他坐起来，把自己挪到了床边。

还没到发热期吧？方星现困惑了半天，才略微反应过来。

然而这单纯的询问传到柳济鸿耳朵里又是另外一个意思了，向导瞪他一眼，头也不回地去了浴室，还把门反锁了。

方星现觉得这一切都发生得太突然，向导的反应似乎也跟他想的不一样——他以为他再糟糕的情绪都应付得了，却没料到对方根本不再泄露情绪。

浴室里水声此起彼伏，不透明的玻璃从另一面起了雾。

他擦干净自己，卷着被子躺下了。直到这一分这一秒，不安才填满了他，从头到脚。

——有那么一刻，他拥有过他吗？

方星现面朝着灯亮起的方向，灯没有温度，但灯那一端的柳济鸿是有温度的，他听着他，感觉着他，墙壁对他来说就像薄薄的一张纸。

他半梦半醒着。

水声停了，可是灯没灭，柳济鸿也没出来。

他不知道时间，不知道是午夜还是黎明。

可是柳济鸿一直没出来。


	24. 患

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有关代号Carpe/可跳过/下更也会是副线/因为准备暂时收尾所以会把文里的坑都填了

*

李先生，

近日安好？合同在附件里，请查收。

你的向导，

Gael.

 

*

Gael，

我安好。别这样说话，很奇怪。附件收到，没有问题，目标离我很近，我会顺路完成，之后返回 _海王星_ 。

你的，

代号Carpe.

 

*

在爀，

请不要使用代号，我们说好了的，不是吗？

原谅我擅自为你接任务，委托人是我一个老主顾介绍来的，是个失去了丈夫的妻子，不是哨兵也不是向导，我们在她家约见，原来她现在一个人带三个孩子，最小的只有16个月。她说她丈夫死于暗杀，我很吃惊，问她丈夫是做什么的，她说只是银行的精算师，每周工作45小时，从来没有得罪过任何人，结果就这样在上班路上被人枪杀，再也不能跟孩子们一起吃晚饭了。她报了警，也请了私家侦探和律师，三方给出的答案都不能令她满意，他们说嫌疑人有可能是哨兵，他们管不了，只能把案子提交给“塔”，他们告诉她，“塔”会抓住他，再内部审判他，还她一个公道——可怜的女人，她怎么能理解“塔”呢？我都不能理解！总之他丈夫的死现在几乎被遗忘了，至少在她看来是这样的，“塔”只跟她联系过一次，让她提交一批死者的照片和生活用品，也没告诉她是做什么用的（我猜是为了视觉和气味样本），她又悲伤又愤怒，找到了她“路子很广”的朋友，然后她朋友又找到了“路子很广”的我。说实话，我想推掉的，但是合同上的0实在是太多了，你能想象吗？我把金额告诉Alberto，他让我重复了三遍才相信，然后就念念有词的，说他终于可以把旧墙纸换掉了（如果你记得的话，上次泰坦的男孩们在店里喝多了…）总之，我们决心拿下这笔钱，Josue还在执行上一单，所以就拜托你了，看在Alberto新墙纸的份上！

另，委托人发来了更详细的档案，希望对你有用。

你的，

见钱眼开的Gael.

 

*

Gael，

已经了解情况，请放心。如果你已经回到 _海王星_ ，请帮我喂一下窗台上的比目鱼。

新档案我看完了，很有趣，但缺少代号，这是关键信息，请再跟委托人进行确认。

昨天下午1点我抵达了圣何塞，目前还在缩小检索范围，预计40个小时后能有初步进展。

我认为这个任务的难度是配得上巨额酬金的，对方孤身一人，但来去都很果断，很少留下痕迹，我之前借用“塔”的权限在全市监控摄像里进行人脸匹配，但匹配结果为0，他避开了所有探头，是个老手。

现在我在尝试其他办法，请不要过度担心。

你的，

李在爀.

 

*

令人心生敬佩的正在加班的在爀，

除了你，今天所有人都回来了，还有不到半个月就是亡灵节，我们开始做节日准备了，希望你也能在那之前回来。写邮件之前我刚喂完你的比目鱼，它们很好，活蹦乱跳。

你上次说借用“塔”的权限，他妈的，这提醒了我，你真是个小天才！委托人提供给我们的档案已经很完善，但缺少了最重要的一样，不是代号，是他的“叛逃”证明！或者“死亡”证明！他不可能是在役哨兵，否则“塔”就不会这么久都抓不到他！所以我拜托了Isaac，结果，你猜怎么着？他已经是个“死人”了！当时我们俩直冒冷汗，这个叫裴珉晟的，居然已经被“塔”断定死亡一年了！我知道这听着很匪夷所思，难道我们在追杀一个鬼魂？他的死亡判定书上说，他随队去昆承辐射区考察，结果整队失联六个月，“塔”派出的第二支考察队带回来九具因辐射病而腐烂得面目全非的尸体，除了一个叫代号Coma的失踪至今，他们全军覆没了，后面还附了他们的尸检报告和照片，太恶心了，我就不发给你了。

说说我的看法——我觉得这是金蝉脱壳。这个裴，他很有可能活了下来，然后成为了一位“幽灵”杀手。我去问过泰坦的人，他们跟我说，这不是首例了。我比较好奇的是他们居然可以整队金蝉脱壳？还是只有他一个人？很难说。又或者，他真的是鬼魂呢？毕竟快到亡灵节了，每年这个时候，都有怪事发生。

希望我带来的信息没有干扰你，我只是迫不及待与你分享我的所见所闻。

你的，

爱好鬼故事的Gael.

 

*

Gael，

我会在亡灵节前回去，谢谢你照顾我的比目鱼。

你的信息对我很有用，我有一个新的想法：假如他真的成为自由杀手，那么他的生活来源是否和你我一样？

我会着重调查圣何塞的银行，也请你帮忙，我想知道，被害者和裴之间有没有更深层次的关系，如果是谁雇了他去暗杀，我们或许可以从他的雇主入手，找到他的下落。

希望你那边一切都好。

你的，

李在爀.

 

*

了不起的李在爀，

我们很好！今年的龙舌兰酒很便宜，所以我们打算推出 **特基拉日出** 买一赠一活动（泰坦除外）。另，Josue带回来的椰枣很好吃，给你留了。

下面，请知晓我的最新发现。今天上午我再次拜访了狄西弗太太（我们受害人的妻子），我告诉她我们目前的推理，并让她再好好回忆一下，她的丈夫是否有卷入什么争端，有过什么仇人，导致他被人开价刺杀，结果这位太太过于激动，她朝我大吼大叫， 说她从一开始就强调是“暗杀”，是有人“买凶杀人”，为什么我们还在纠结这个问题，如果她知道丈夫被暗杀的理由，就用不着我们了。我也很生气，我质问她，她是怎么确定是“暗杀”的，就凭对方是个哨兵，而他丈夫是个普通人？这太荒谬了，我们不应该从一开始就把“仇杀”和“财杀”排除，还有“情杀”，说不定他丈夫是个 **哨性恋** 呢！这样的事情现在还少吗？天呀，然后她就崩溃了，她开始哭，好像我欺负她一样，她开始胡言乱语，什么“你不懂”、“我劝过他”、“他怎么敢”，之类的，然后我被吓到了，我以为真是情杀，就问她怎么回事，唉，长话短说，她从遗物里找到另一份合同给我，唉，我只能说，这太曲折了，我没想到是这样的——裴珉晟的雇佣人，居然是被害人自己。是的，那份合同，就是他签下裴的合同，是他买凶杀人在先。而裴，很明显，他违约了，他没有杀他的任务目标，而是反过来，把自己的雇主杀掉了。合同是不完整的，只有开头两页，后面的附件都遗失了，所以我不知道他的目标是谁，但我想，那个人的身份绝对是一切的答案。

当然，有一件事是可以肯定的：杀掉雇主的杀手都是害群之马，他们会给顾客带来恐慌，就算我们不清理门户，别人也会去清理——他是绝对不能存活下去的。

感谢你读完我每次都很长的信。

你的，

忧心忡忡的Gael.

 

*

在爀，

你还好吗？你已经超过24小时没有回信了。

如果收到这封信，请立即回复。

你的，

Gael.

 

*

李在爀，

36小时了，收到请回复。

你的，

Gael.

 

*

李在爀，

或者裴珉晟，

或者尊敬的先生/女士，

你好。

如果收到这封信，请给发信地址回复。

感激不尽。

诚挚地，

Gael·Gouzerch

 

*

Gael，

是我，我很好。

请不要担心。

稍后详细回复。

你的，

在爀.

 

*

李在爀，

没事就好。

你的 **孔雀鱼** 想你想得茶饭不思。

期待你那边的进展。

你的，

Gael.

 

*

Gael，

请相信，真的是我，我没事。

我养的是 **比目鱼** ，不是 **孔雀鱼** ，它们太凶了。

已找到裴，正等待机会。

你的，

代号Carpe.

 

*

代号Carpe，

虽然不想这样叫你。

请告诉我详细的进展，我好判断要不要派出增援。

我很担心你。

你的，

不怎么镇定的代号Poko.

 

*

Gael，

我希望能用最简洁的语言告诉你我这两天的经历。

我是通过银行转账记录找到他的，根据我的猜测，裴因为违约，只获得了一部分定金，而被害人应在当地有另一个秘密账户，而这正是他来这里的目的——他要拿到全部酬金。

46小时之前，约有120万美刀从这个可疑账户里蒸发，我紧急调取监控，锁定了疑似目标的男人——确实跟你辐射区的故事有关，他是非常罕见的灰白发。

我认定他会马上离开圣何塞，所以想尽快下手，但种种迹象表明，他选择继续待下去，这超出了我的认知。并且，他最近越来越频繁地抛头露面，似乎生怕别人注意不到他，这让我产生了极大的困惑。

我对真相感到好奇，但也不会忘记我的任务。

请相信我。

你的，

李在爀.

 

*

福尔摩斯在爀，

我必须赞扬你的敏锐。

**但是** ——我必须要说 **但是** 。你已经逾矩了。

我们是杀手，不是侦探。说得再不客气一点，我们是制造谜团的人，不是解开谜团的人。我希望你还能保持“冷漠”，那是你一直以来的优点。

就一颗子弹，痛快点，结束这一切吧。

你的，

没有感情的代号Poko.

 

*

Gael，

我很沮丧。我意识到我还是缺少了什么。

裴今天一天都在外面游荡，从我的窗户能看见他的出租屋，我甚至萌生了进去搜查的念头，但我没有那么做，那会留下我的气味。

如果24小时之后他还没有行动，我将采取行动。

我不准备再等了。

你的，

李在爀.

 

*

在爀，

我为上封信的我道歉——我太着急了，以至于口不择言。

一直以来你都做的够好了，我知道记忆缺失的滋味不好受，而你从未抱怨。

对于你的困扰，我也没有确切的答案，或许我们会残缺着过一辈子，永远也不会变得完整，可那并不意味着世界末日。

塔里的法国朋友给我寄来了昆承的任务报告，看上去挺有意思的，我现在开始看，一有新发现就告诉你。

希望你那里阳光明媚。

你的，

被阴雨天关在酒吧里的Gael.

 

*

Gael，

这是最后一封信了。

M40A5就在我手边，我在等上午九点的全速风过去。

关于我的目标，有一点我可能猜错了——他并不是，至少，并不完全是，为钱来的。

昨天晚上他乔装出门，我跟着他，目睹他拷问并杀人，他杀的那个人你应该有印象，是个道上臭名昭彰的 **哨探** 。我们的裴在他迈出银行后就盯上了他，是同一家银行，我想他也是为了那个精算师的小金库。

裴用的是刀，我不得不忍受飘满整条街的血腥味。他逼问出，哨探一直以来都是精算师的同伙，他们为一家地下拍卖行工作，买卖哨兵和向导，精算师的特长可以为他们免去资金流转上的问题，他们从事这项工作已经有八年了——你上次说，狄西弗先生还有三个孩子，对吗？……

我以为他会留活口的，但他没有，他掏出一张照片，问哨探问题，哨探摇头，他就下了手。我不敢再逗留，风向瞬息万变，我担心他发现我。

而现在，我将成为昨晚的他，我将杀死我的好奇心。

余下的故事，我会当面讲给你听。

你的，

代号Carpe.

 

*

在爀，

说了一万遍了…不要！哎！算了！

昆承事件有一个很精彩的开头和一个很无聊的结尾，唯一的惊喜是，我终于知道裴珉晟的代号了，之前的档案没有给，合同上也被撕掉了，死亡证明会剥夺他原本的代号，再赋予给新人。我想告诉你是因为，他看上去，跟你还挺有缘——如果你知道Carpe Diem这句拉丁语的话，是的，他“生前”的代号就是Diem. 是不是很巧？

明天就是亡灵节了，Alberto忙得整晚没合眼，我们需要你。

你的，

正在烘焙骷髅面包的大厨Gael.

 

0000

他冒冒失失撞开门之后，屋里已经没有了裴珉晟这个人。

出租屋里弥漫着阳光、灰尘和木屑的味道，他看见桌上仍然残留着啃了一半的吐司，几只铅笔头，和无数的剪报。

干燥的木板在他脚下发出吱吱嘎嘎的叫声。

桌子正前方，墙上，贴着一张世界地图。

地图上有血，他就是凶手。

他走过去，在桌下发现了另一小摊新鲜的血，绽开的血滴像脚印一样，把他引到了里屋的活板门前。

他把狙击枪甩到背后，把手枪保险拉开，果断地掀起那道门。

门内是冷风呼啸的夹层空间，和楼下是打通的，他静静听了一会儿，然后确认自己已经无法追上对方。

四分钟前，风速减弱，他已经把那颗银色的头颅锁进他狙击镜里，可也就在那时，代号Poko的邮件发来，他得知了对方的代号。

他射偏了，对方倒下了，可能射中了脸颊，或者耳朵，总之不是致命的一枪。

太阳越升越高了，他把纱帘打开，让金色的光洒满墙上的地图。

地图上密密麻麻地写满了信息，图钉有规律地扎着，又被红色的细线一一串联。

他读着，在这蛛网一般的线索里，分辨着，思考着，然后窒息着。

全都是他去过的地方。

他抓着手枪的右手垂下来，枪口对着地面。

巴黎、阿姆斯特丹、开罗、德黑兰、圣彼得堡、釜山、大阪、多伦多、芝加哥……

最后是离他很近的墨西哥城。

他都去过。

他也都去过。

他想起他们的名字是连着的，只是他不知为何连着。

他想起Gael跟他说失去过去不是世界末日，他也不一定要变得 **完整** 。

他想起那个男人曾经拿着一张照片问将要死去的哨兵，那个不痛不痒的细节在此刻却变得至关重要。

照片现在就在他眼前，被钉在阿卡普尔科对峙着的太平洋海面上。

他把照片轻轻摘下来。

照片上的人，只有模糊的背影——或许说背影都过分详细了，那只是黑糊糊的一团，勉强能看出来是个人。

可是他知道，这模糊的一团，就是他自己。

**他** 就是一切的答案。

李在爀把照片转过来。

上面用铅笔歪歪扭扭地写着：

“这就是 **完整** 。”

 

 


	25. Chapter 25

-

Ark！

洪渊俊被冰了一下似的，他打了个寒战。

很久没人叫他代号了，他们总是外勤时才叫代号，如果在基地或者研究所，他们就叫名字。

渊俊哥…

刚才那声是金东奎唤的，现在这声是金海成唤的。

你还好吗？哨兵自己还躺在床上，却这么问他。

他不太好，他鼻子下面黏糊糊的，嘴唇上也是，他往胸前看去，鲜红色的斑点洇透了白色褂子，他产生了幻视，觉得那像子弹打进身体留下的血窟窿。

你昨晚几点睡的？宋俊和抓住他的手，晃了晃。

11点。他随便编了个答案，然后从口袋里扯出一块手帕，捂在鼻子上。

金海成捏了捏耳朵上的坠子，有点不知所措。

我失陪一下。洪渊俊说，让俊和哥教你们怎么用平衡器吧。

 

-

_人是个容器，里面装着血肉和精神，血肉可见，就像水，精神不可见，就像空气。_

_向导牵引哨兵的精神，使精神归位，这样的过程，叫“安抚”。“安抚”过程中，哨兵和向导的意识将融合，思维将共享，向导作为更大的那个容器，将短暂地承载两个人的精神。_

他举手了。

老师，容器是有容量的，对吗？

台上的女人看不清脸，他只记得那支银闪闪的教鞭。

_当然了，“安抚”是有风险的，如果空气一下子进来得太多，那么水…_

小教室里“嘭”地一声，硬币样的物体朝天花板飞去，“叮”地撞在投影仪上，把墙上的幻灯片打得像果冻一样乱颤。

洪渊俊缩了缩脖子，巨响是从他后桌传过来的。

老师把声音压得很低：Kariv…

被叫做Kariv的向导发出了只有洪渊俊才能听见的咒骂，他问他的前桌：有纸吗？

洪渊俊从侧边递过去一卷纸，顺便在老师的低气压笼罩中，瞥了一眼身后的事故现场。

朴永书桌上的可乐噗嗤噗嗤地吐着白沫，甜腻的味道铺得满桌子都是。

他转正坐好——那一眼让他觉得无端恐怖。

可乐。容器。碳酸。向导。泡沫。血。

代号Kariv在喝可乐。

咕嘟咕嘟。

代号Ark在流血。

滴答滴答。

老师的银教鞭叩在黑板上。

_“安抚”要量力而行。_

洪渊俊摔倒了，与他连着的仪器也跟着被拽倒，血压和心率监测都开始报警，红色的应急灯把隔离室照得像地狱，他摸了一把自己的耳朵，满手的血，他不信邪，又摸了一把，是更多的血，他有点喘不上气，张嘴大吸了一口，才发现喉咙到肺都在燃烧，腥气一直顶上他的鼻腔，然后从他的下巴尖上滴落。

那瓶炸裂的可乐，他想起来了。

**他** 就是那瓶炸裂的可乐。

方星现在他脖子上留下了一个环状的疤。

他把头沉进水里，这样就听不见医护人员嘈杂的喊声：

_把他带走！把他带走！_

然后有一只手不讲道理地把他拉出水面。

洪渊俊震惊地望着镜子——郑然官正站在他身后，一只手搭在他肩上，另一只手悬在空中，不知道该落在哪里。

他鼻子周围还残存着血的痕迹。

郑然官窘迫地后退：你流鼻血了？

洪渊俊没能完整地从回忆中抽身，他还有点愣怔。

我以为你要，呃，你半天都没起来，我以为…郑然官试图解释他诡异的行径。

我很好。洪渊俊终于回过神来，他没有笑，但眼睛又变得弯弯的。

两个人一时无话，只是沉默地站着。

郑然官先开口：别忘了明天旧金山的——

听证会。洪渊俊接上，两个人的声音叠在一起。

然后又是沉默。

那之后我有空。向导说。

 

-

一周之前，代号Ark随纽约出了外勤。

因为首尔被临时授命，调查震动集团，所以纽约也被临时授命，接手首尔目前跟进的重案，即非法哨向买卖。指令下达时纽约的两位向导均无法出动，一位人在阿卡普尔科随代号Jjonak调查泰坦和货物来源，一位作为优秀前辈回“塔”给应届生作毕业演讲，代号Saebyeolbe一筹莫展时，代号Nenne提起了代号Ark.

这支不需要重新磨合的小队次日就出发了。

然而任务结果却使所有人大跌眼镜：他们不是唯一的猎手，有其他势力也在痛恨着这群人——而且是极端痛恨着。

在目标地不远处，所有哨兵都被腥臭味熏得几欲呕吐，但考虑到有可能是陷阱，没人敢轻举妄动——上次的教训太过惨烈，队员们自尊心很强，发誓不被蒙骗第二次。

他们按原计划渗入，却发现整个窝点已经被屠杀干净，尸体甚至没有被搬动，就摆在他们倒下的地方，有两个人是在正门死去的，手里拿着老式的重武器，除了头颅被大口径狙击弹打得像个裂瓤的西瓜，身上没有别的伤痕；在大办公室的桌子底下还有三个文员穿着的人，代号Ark判定他们都是普通人，事发时应该就躲在这里，身上没有防身武器，估计投降了，却不知为何还是被来人在心脏上精准开洞，好在一枪毙命，没有痛苦；地下室里还躺着四个人，根据队内向导的及时反馈，他们是这里最精锐的哨兵（哨探），三个B级，一个B+，B+和A区别不大，只差一张鉴定书，地下室被设计成了简易监狱，应该是用作短暂关押买卖用的哨兵向导，这四人中有两人身份被当场确定，是“塔”内登记在册的叛逃哨兵，另两人身份不明，四人身上均有打斗痕迹；最后一人死在逃生楼梯拐角处，衣着较其他人更优越，身后的运动背包里是成捆的现金，上手一提应有近百万，纽约的哨兵们面面相觑，代号Flower嘟囔“是我我就拿走”，遭到了几个哥哥们的惊奇侧目。

这不会是那个吧？ _Vigilante_ ？代号Nenne突发奇想。

更像是 _Violente_ …代号Saebyeolbe说。

也许是内斗。代号Mano重新把过滤面罩戴上，他讨厌这里的味道。

内斗没理由不拿钱。代号Ark摇头。

如果真是 **私法制裁者** ，就会留下 **签名** …代号Nenne看向他的队长。

…来证明这是他的 **作品** 。代号Ark了然。

最年轻的哨兵代号Flower把这软化的尸体搬开，然后一行人就在死者靠着的墙上发现了一个油漆写的“S”.

新线索。纽约的队长说。拍一下照。

闪光灯在昏暗的楼道里迸溅开来，照亮了墙上干涸的油漆和血，代号Ark盯着那个“S”，他的头一点点歪下去。

代号Nenne一直注意着这边，他顺着代号Ark的目光，看到了一块特别的血渍，像火焰似的，锯齿整齐，不像是自然蹭上去的，倒像是画上去的。

代号Ark颠倒着看这个“S”.

龙。他说。

所有人都停下了手里的工作。

这是条 **龙** 。

代号Ark，洪渊俊，笃定道。

 

-

他们一开始是背靠背的。

然后郑然官转过来，贴着他，又把一只手横在他腰上，那地方瘦得凹进去一个坑，哨兵甚至提着劲，怕直接放上去，会硌着向导的骨头。

最近是不是老做噩梦？他问。

是。洪渊俊说。

都做什么？郑然官又问。

实习时候的事、联结时候的事。洪渊俊说。

郑然官把鼻尖埋进他发里，他手指一路滑着，停在他疤上。

洪渊俊反握住他的手，他们远离了那个伤痕。

作为补偿，向导回身迎着他，亲吻他——他时刻记着要当好一个容器，哪怕内里都融化。

郑然官尝到他的执著，他有一瞬间的收敛和怯懦，但是当向导少见地向他索取，他又不能不给。

洪渊俊捧着郑然官，哨兵的吻起初是凉的，在舌尖上滚了几个来回，就烧红了煮沸了好像烙铁，他吞下去，又怕又好奇，不知道自己会是什么凄惨死状，那烙铁却在喉咙里碎裂了，流出来的东西甜甜的，或许只是巧克力。

昨晚噩梦了吗？哨兵不知是在抱他还是在勒他，他手臂箍得那么紧，好像怕他跑了。

昨晚没有。向导如实回答，换来了一个黏黏糊糊的吻。

我觉得你变了。郑然官突然说。

洪渊俊一阵僵硬：哪里变了？

郑然官嗯了半天，又觉得不确定，形容不上来，就说不知道，只是感觉。

洪渊俊的心脏缓慢地唱着序曲。

郑然官蹭着他的脖子，发出缺少意义的咕哝。

洪渊俊抬起头来，只用一根手指就抵住了对方的唇，算是拒绝。

郑然官怂恿他：就像以前那样。

洪渊俊咧嘴。

我做了一件错事，然官哥。他说。

郑然官垂下眼帘。

那下次就不要带向导素给我。他说。

洪渊俊莫名颤抖起来，他的伤疤突然复苏，隐隐作痛。

郑然官缩进被子里，洪渊俊仍然裸露着胸膛。

是啊。

他闭上眼睛。

下次就不要带向导素给你。

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Violente：自造词，和Vigilante对仗，暴力制裁者


	26. Chapter 26

 

方星现像是第一次见到他。

夕阳里，柳济鸿背着一只大提琴箱，月牙白的风衣领子立起来，把脸遮了大半，他的头发没以前那么卷了，刘海的末梢只剩一点上翘的弧度，风滤过的时候，它们就像钢琴的音槌，此起彼伏地上升又落下。

方星现像是最后一次见到他。

向导身体的触感还烙烫在他脑子里，他已经记下了向导心跳的节奏型，甚至是他动脉里血液搏动的音色，他的手指在某一时刻痉挛了，那是他以为握住了向导的心脏。

他能感觉到他们的联结正在变粗、变韧、变真实，就像从弦变成绳。

这是组织希望他们所拥有的关系吗？像其他联结伴侣一样，稳定、默契、忠诚——但不是对彼此，而是对集体。

组织喜欢柳济鸿，又不喜欢柳济鸿，喜欢是因为他很强，很有用，不喜欢是因为他的忠诚只对金仁在，这样就不够强，不够有用。

向导手里还提着一个包，从外面看约莫能装下一只小号。

五点的钟撞击着港口小城，街上渐渐嘈杂，人们可以回家，也可以喝酒去了。

柳济鸿看见他来了，他没有刻意躲着他，他只是越来越任性，喜欢不打招呼就单独行动，就像方星现以前的那个样子。

“金孝钟”说的船要晚上九点才到，柳济鸿挑了个伞下的座位，方星现看着他，看着他把一大一小两个箱子堆在桌子上，然后叫来服务员，语气平淡地点了一杯加薄荷叶的气泡软饮。

伞把夕阳和方星现隔在了外面，向导坐在椭圆形的阴影里，脸是不太红润的灰白色。

哨兵想着，他总是犯错，在他面前，他总是犯错。

有人在码头岸边吃面包，鸽子围着他，然后海鸥冲过来，那些肥胖的鸟就一哄而散。

方星现把白色塑料椅拉开。

向导沉默着抬眼看他，他们的联结也很安静，什么声音都没发出来——哨兵还在焦虑着向导的抵触，他潜进那片水里，然后什么也没发现，波浪、泡沫，什么都没有。

向导的胸前口袋是凸起的，上端露出来一截银色的角，是眼镜。

去哪了？他问。

拿装备。柳济鸿说。

气泡饮料被端过来，方星现推开箱子，他手下的重量确实是枪的重量。

冰水。他笑得很无害。谢谢。

柳济鸿往椅背上倒去。

眼镜？他问。

向导下意识瞄一眼口袋：最近看东西有点模糊。

方星现点头，他把腿伸直了，又叠起来。

见到代号Whoru还挺意外的。柳济鸿说。

啊，好耳熟。方星现说。是哪里的队？

柳济鸿抿了一口饮料，薄荷叶被粘在了杯口。

你们队。他说。

方星现愣了一会儿：啊？

向导有点得意似的，但面上并看不出来：我也是刚知道。

哨兵？方星现问。

嗯。柳济鸿应。

呀，也该补向导过来了…方星现缩了缩脖子。

临时被补过来的向导没有理他。

方星现想了一会儿，又问：你们关系很好？

柳济鸿把头转向他：是LH破格录取的未成年哨兵。他眯着眼睛：我们合作过。

绑定吗？方星现问得很突兀，然后他想到了什么——哦，不是。

嗯，不是。柳济鸿说。只是同队。

向导把目光转回杯底的碳酸泡泡。

**也** 是个很有天赋的小孩。他说。用刀很厉害。

方星现的冰水来了。

刀的时代没落了吧。他啜了一口，冰块咔拉咔拉地响。

谁知道呢，也许有人想到了新的用法，它就会回来。向导说。

哨兵不置可否。

我还是想读一下你的记忆。向导又提出了这样的要求。

哨兵觉得奇怪：你倒是不用问我…

柳济鸿叹气：这是规定。

方星现觉得多此一举，但又懒得指出来。

他闭上眼睛，有个略显陌生的声音却突然划过他面前的黑暗。

_代我向他问好。_

方星现的太阳穴跳了一下，此时柳济鸿的手还没放到他额头上。

那只手迟迟不来。

他睁开眼睛。

柳济鸿望着他，有些惊讶，有些挣扎，时钟突然逆转了一圈，他的脸和十六个小时前他的脸重合了，这张脸曾经染着此时此刻火烧云一般的红，这张脸也曾经越过他的肩膀，蹭着他的耳朵和鬓角，湿热的吐息要把他的听觉都屏蔽，他曾经吻着这张脸，从眼睛到唇，从额角到痣，从冰凉一直吻到灼烧。

联结在嘲笑他们了：看看，是谁在粉饰太平？

哨兵抓住他：你想知道什么？

向导却只是问：代号Esca找了你？

他们太激动，相邻几张桌子都投来了好奇的关注。

方星现有点烦躁：他没找我，只是他联系过来的时候你不在，所以我接了。

柳济鸿反应过来：我要读你了，你才告诉我。

方星现还抓着他的手不放：你就想知道这个？

柳济鸿生气了：我有那么无聊？我只是想看你在 _海王星_ 的回忆。

方星现松下劲来：他没说什么，都是工作上的事，监察部在和震动开听证会，证据很多，我们会赢，但长远来看我们会输；纽约那边黑市的线索又断了，听说有 **幽灵队伍** 捣乱；首尔那边…

代号Illicit还好吗？柳济鸿问。

_太顺理成章了。_ 仁在哥是这么说的。

他在暗部。向导说。

对，最近已经能出跨国任务了，不是在巴黎，就是在伦敦。

向导把手插进兜里。

是我我也不会放任他出去，变数太大了。

那召回了吗？向导问。

哨兵点头：你还记得那次吗？

向导稍微感应了一秒：你怀疑炳善？

哨兵的牙磕到了冰块：白璨萤也怀疑我来着。

他的手在杯壁上留下了清晰的指印。

_货物_ 是怎么醒的、怎么出来的、最后被安排在了哪里、又跟谁亲近——你相信巧合吗？我不相信。

我们现在在接近真相。柳济鸿说。

我怕来不及。方星现说。我怕知道了真相也什么都改变不了。

很多时候是这样的。年长者慢悠悠地说。

你知道，我还有一个疑惑。哨兵前倾了身子。我们过境的时候，你用向导的能力隐瞒了我们的身份——上次你还能屏蔽哨兵的视觉，在他们眼前消失，你有没有意识到…

方星现顿住了，沉闷的汽笛声插入了他们的谈话，柳济鸿侧过头，只看到一艘蓝白色的小货轮，并不是他们的船。

太阳被吞噬了，路灯还没亮，只有店里麦黄色的暖光透出来，照着他们的肩膀。

方星现的脸一半冷一半暖，柳济鸿听见少年的心弦在微微颤动。

你有没有意识到，你一直是自由的，可以去任何你想去的地方？

那根弦“咚”地一声被拨动了，它在空中晃出了残影，柳济鸿的鼻尖萦绕着薄荷的香气，他发现自己搞错了，剧烈晃起来的那根弦，是属于他自己的。

别说的那么浪漫。他把杯子端起来，然后饮尽了。你在说的可是 **叛逃** 。

如果你非要那么理解的话，济鸿。方星现说。

向导低下头，短暂地伸了个懒腰：你还没让我看记忆。

哨兵仍然追着那个话题：我只是想知道你留下来的理由，你对泰坦的评价一直很暧昧不是吗，我见过组织里那些黑白分明的人，你和他们不一样，你认识 **他们** 中的一些人对吗，就算是这样你还跟组织站在一起，我想知道理由。

你在怀疑我吗？向导觉得有趣。

不…哨兵的锐气散了些。

趁还有时间，熟悉熟悉枪吧。向导把箱子推到他面前。

哨兵突然失了力气：对不起。他说。

向导没看他，他把账结了，然后连小票都折起来收好。

别再想无关的事。他说。我们现在并不安全，有别的哨兵和向导也在这里，可能待会就要上同一艘船。

方星现看着他，他也看着方星现。

早就不是你一个人在犯错了。他说。

哨兵咬着嘴唇才不让它抖起来。

向导倒是意外地放松：加油活过今晚啊。

 

 


	27. Chapter 27

 

-

这艘船像活的一样。方星现想。

他不知道自己为什么有这样荒谬的想法，也许只是附近的活人密度太大，他们舌尖的振动和胸腔的起伏，都让哨兵觉得后脑发麻。

他一开始在吧台附近坐着，直到那里发生了一点小冲突，两位结伴而行的女士（都是向导），其中一位没有看路，撞上了一个东亚面孔的哨兵，手里的香槟酒也顺势撒在了对方身上，周围人或多或少都在偷瞄，所以他也没有克制好奇心：那个哨兵生得很好，长了一张看上去就让人讨厌不起来的笑脸，眼睛亮亮的，总是无意识地转来转去，看上去格外敏锐。弄脏了哨兵外套的向导看上去有点手足无措，对方比他高大不少，想来挨得那么近，肯定颇有压力，然而那笑眯眯的哨兵却只是把自己的领结摘下，攥在手里，又在向导眼前晃了一圈——方星现抬抬眉毛，无声地嗤了一下，那个哨兵在两个向导不明就里的眼神中，像变戏法似的，从握紧的拳头中抽出一张方巾来，递给了窘迫不已的向导，向导这才发觉自己的手也湿了，哨兵非常有分寸地低了低肩膀，示意向导接过去，好把自己擦干净。

方星现用凹凸不平的杯子把自己挡住了，球形的冰块微微滚动，大麦酒的气息扑过来，等他把杯子从眼前拿开，却发现有道赤裸的目光正直接打在他脸上。

是那个一直被他观察着的魔术师。

魔术师歪了歪头，亚麻色的头发整整齐齐，那眼神的意思足够清晰明了：

你是谁？

方星现却不想被他缠上，他表演得足够漫不经心，好像只是一个无所事事找乐子的人，他和他简单地眼神交汇，确定不是自己见过的任何一个人，然后就果断地移开视线，把手里的酒喝干，从座位上离开了。

他走了十足十的远，才感觉到那个人的注意力消散了，他想他绝不是常驻在太平洋东岸或者大西洋西岸的哨兵——这两地他经常往返，如果是，他不可能没印象。

柳济鸿还没发信号过来，他们俩是分开上船的，哨兵被邀请，可以大摇大摆地登船，但也要接受安检，还被发了一个磁贴，说贴在太阳穴上，可以基本阻断向导的意识入侵，方星现问负责的船员，说必须要戴吗，他对泰坦可没什么信任，对方的英语却也不太好的样子，还是一个高高大大的，似乎隶属于泰坦的哨兵走过来告诉他，也可以不戴，但有什么秘密被窥探到了，后果自负，方星现看了眼安检后面排着的人，粗略从味道上就知道了，向导还是不少，如果贸然和他们混在一起，恐怕真如同精神裸奔，所以思索了两秒，还是戴上了。

向导想要上船就没那么容易，但相对的他可以携带装备，所有乘客都登船完毕后，他才尾随后勤人员，躲进救生艇里，并故技重施，屏蔽他们的五感，这样随着救生艇被检修和更换，向导就得以掩人耳目，从甲板登船。

方星现看了眼大堂上的钟——已经驶出港口二十五分钟了，如果十分钟之内再得不到搭档的回应，恐怕他要考虑改变计划，先去甲板一趟。

正厅的大门附近就是四张赌桌，每张都是正规九人桌，方星现在出口处徘徊了一会儿，终于还是把不安压下来，朝人最多的一张桌子靠过去，这里从一开始就是很让他在意的噪音集中地。

赌桌没坐满，此刻只剩下三个人还捏着手牌，另外三个应该是在翻牌圈之前就弃掉了，坐庄的是个混血哨兵，顺时针挨着他的是两个向导，一个褐色头发，一个金色头发，方星现站在弃了牌的枪口位后面，瞟到现有的公共牌是三张红桃，A、6和J，虽然没有对子，但是有几率同花。褐色头发普通地加了注，剩下两个都跟了，荷官翻了第四张公共牌，是一张不咸不淡的梅花3，褐色头发让牌了，没有下注，轮到金色头发，他指尖勾起手牌的边缘，平静地看了眼，然后加了七万五的筹码，方星现偷看到了，这一眼让他心跳起来，是赢面非常大的双A，和公共牌池里的一张连起来，已经是很幸运的三条了，但向导打得很小心，一方面要提防把对手吓走，一方面还不得不留神同花。混血的哨兵看过来，方星现吸取教训，把身子微微侧了，这样就不会太引人注目，对方身上的味道年轻又有攻击性，不知疲倦地散发着滚沸的热度，根本不知道低调为何物。

哨兵把注加到了十万五。

褐色头发开始不安了，他用手托起一半的脸，以防止自己的嘴角暴露心情。

金色头发甚至都没有眨眼，但他放缓了针锋相对的节奏，他选择了跟注，而不是加注。

荷官翻开最后一张牌：又是一张3，方片的。

周围的观众开始倒吸冷气和窃窃私语了，这五张公共牌本身就带有了无限可能，既有同花，又有对子，还包括一张A，在这种情况下，三A都不足为奇，葫芦才能笑到最后。

褐色头发看起来是三人中最年长的，他一摞一摞地玩着筹码，过了很久才说让牌，很明显，向导已经不想让底池继续膨胀了。

金色头发倒是干脆得很，他直接把牌盖着交还给了荷官，意思是弃牌。

方星现的眼皮跳了跳：这又是怎么想的？

金色头发用意味不明的笑回应了周围人的咒骂，他从口袋里掏出手帕抹了抹手，然后响指叫来侍应，从托盘里取了一杯霞多丽起泡酒喝。

方星现从瞥见向导手帕边缘橙色的丝线开始就觉得不妙，正好也有很多人因失望而离席，他就卷在那堆人里，和赌桌拉开了距离。

但是身后突然的哗啦啦声响却并不打算放他走。

方星现都不用转头，他很清楚，那是庄家的ALL-IN，从筹码叮当互撞的声响来猜，少说也有三十多万。

柳济鸿就是在这时候，压过人群的喧闹，像一个气泡，挤进了他的脑袋。

乐不思蜀？向导的声音在他意识里游来游去。

我在。方星现咬咬嘴唇，放下心来。

想捣乱的不止我们。向导的传音夹着股海盐味。左舷有抓钩痕迹，不知道上来几个人。

越乱难道不是越好？方星现的眼睛瞟着四周。

也许，但是也太不可控了，不知道是哪边的势力。向导停了停，又道：为什么连接你这崽子比以前费力？

方星现反应过来：船上的哨兵都戴了屏蔽。

柳济鸿哦了一声，很是怀疑。

要是觉得不对劲。他说。就赶紧摘下来。

方星现嗯了声，向导的存在搅得他耳边痒痒的。

你在往我这边走吗？哨兵问。

向导沉默了一会。

方星现眨眨眼睛：你在用我的视觉吗？

话音未落，他额头里泛开的水波就消散了，哨兵也并没觉得冒犯，只是有点意外：怎么了？

你很亢奋。他的联结向导指出。出什么事了？

哨兵倒是打了个激灵，如果柳济鸿不指出，他可能一直发现不了，自己的后背是微湿的。

他把脚转了个方向，重新面向赌桌。

你来看。他对向导说。用我的眼睛。

另一边没有回应。

人群已经躁动起来，哨兵看见那位混血的，年轻的，自信的庄家，站起来，不劳荷官动手，就把底池里的筹码全部划归到了自己麾下。

褐色头发也站起来了，他似乎憋着一口气，或许是因为自己的退缩——他肯定没有胆量ALL-IN，他在最后的最后选择了弃牌。

方星现开始靠近他们，直到向导说，够了，太近了。

褐色头发是个很年长的向导了，他不会轻易地被这股莽撞的自信所俘获，他丢过来两个五千的筹码，筹码掉在了庄家盖着的牌上，向导朝他喊：喂，小子，我买你的牌，让大家看看？

混血的哨兵抬起头来，他先看了自己对面的金发向导，才又看向说话的人。

我应该认识他们吗？柳济鸿说，他同时注意到，被他借用了五感的哨兵，正在完美的伪装下兴奋地颤抖。

他在诈唬。哨兵说。他拿的就是空气。

赢得盆满钵满的庄家耸耸肩，把自己的牌递给了荷官，让他公布——显然荷官也很好奇，他先给自己看了，然后便傻在原地，好像冻结了似的。

人群被吊得抓耳挠腮，所有人都在问，多少，他拿的到底是多少？难不成真是葫芦？又或者是同花？

褐色头发却是聪明的，他看了荷官的表情就懂了——他这是被诈唬了。

荷官把嘴合上，把牌一张、再另一张地摊在了赌桌中央。

金色头发抿了口酒，仿佛自己赌输的钱只是撒在领口上的水，他连擦上那么一擦、哂上那么一哂都懒得，只等它自己干了，就什么痕迹都不剩下。

方星现攥住了自己的手腕。

柳济鸿的声音却猛地沉了底。

赌桌上的牌，一张是红桃2，一张是黑桃7——确实是空气一般的组合，是回天乏术的三不沾。

我快进来了。向导说。你不要按自己的想法来。

哨兵没留神笑了一声，引得身旁人侧目。

叫总部那边别开什么听证会了。方星现说。

所有利益相关——这些人，他们全聚在这呢。

 

 

-

 

 

*德州扑克：手牌两张，公共牌五张，七选五比大小（葫芦>同花>顺子>三条）

*葫芦：例如AAQQQ，33888

*让牌：不加注不跟注，过

*牌局有参考Tom Dwan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 开赛快乐


	28. Chapter 28

 

-

机舱座位底下不知道被谁塞了一个折叠盾，金俊镐手脚并用把它拖出来，判断它绝对是现役队员能够用上的最大号——完全展开应该能盖住六个并排的他。

是上一次运输任务的队员落下来的吗？好像不是，这个级别的盾不是给普通哨兵用的，塔里上上下下能举起来的人他也都应该认识，怎么…

代号Fury扶着膝盖站起来——和无人认领的光子屏障相比，他的实习副驾驶员迟到了才是更严重的问题——虽说第一次就迟到这事他也干过，但这绝不代表他会心慈手软。

并不怎么年老的向导作为主驾驶员，一边在心里打凶巴巴的骂人腹稿，一边去检查飞机起落架了，等他从碳色机翼的另一端绕回来的时候，就看见一个全副武装飞行装还戴着头盔的人，正鬼鬼祟祟地往机舱里钻，金俊镐大喊一声呀，谁在那里的时候，戴着深蓝色头盔的男人半个身子几乎都没入机舱了，只剩黑色的长筒靴还踩在升降梯上。

飞行员冲过来了，他可不会稀里糊涂地把这个高个子哨兵认成是他的副驾驶——这个人到底是从哪来的？

他也踩上梯子了，那个男人就尴尬地冻在原地，靴子都没移动一厘米，头盔上的挡风玻璃倒映出了向导的脸，他呵呵笑着，然后说，我可以解释，听我解释。

耳熟的嗓音让向导冷静了大半，联想到机舱里莫名其妙出现的折叠盾，他心里大概浮现出一个模糊的人选。

紧接着机舱门里又探出来一个毛绒绒的脑袋，这个人没带头盔，脸颊上冒了几颗痘，耳朵上线坠形状的挂饰尤其特别，颜色同样是接近墨色的蓝，和另一个人头盔的颜色差不多。

代号Fury把嘴巴张圆了。

你不是，欸？代号Libero？是代号Libero吗？

高个子哨兵把头盔上的窗口掀开，他眼睛下面的肉都被挤起来了。

好久不见啦。他说。

怎么回事？飞行员三步并作两步跨过舱门，还推了一把捂得严严实实装备齐全的哨兵——代号Mano。进去啊。他说。去哪？任务说明呢？

没有说明。代号Libero接话。临时…指令，要不然就提前告诉你了。

我的副驾驶没来，他知道得比我早？代号Fury手脚麻利地坐到驾驶员位置上，顺序检查了停机刹车、节流阀和油泵。

机舱里有些矮，代号Mano弯着腰站在他座位后：小孩回宿舍了，我给你找了个新的。

说着，代号Libero就从他背后蹭过来，一屁股坐在副驾驶上，还给自己扣上了安全带。

代号Fury嘶了一声：你们队长知道这事吗？

——没一个人回答，代号Libero心虚地清了清嗓子，代号Mano只是无声地咧着嘴笑。

那先对一下口供吧。金俊镐把引擎点燃了，大大小小的仪表盘都活过来，他们身侧的柔光灯也亮了，油压表的指针颤巍巍地停进了绿色区域，这架黑雀一般的小型载人机嗡鸣着，准备扇动翅膀了。

向导歪过头，冲着纽约队的二人，笑嘻嘻地眨了一只眼睛，道：要怪就怪你们拿枪指着我喽。

 

-

柳济鸿绕进中庭会场的时候，灯已经全熄了，高处的几个环绕投屏正播放着千篇一律的旅游宣传片——大开大合的航拍，海滨小城灯火通明，性感的骷髅美女抛来几个媚眼，酒吧门口的陌生人突然牵起手跳了一支弗拉明戈——丝毫没提这里诡异的宗教、政党倾轧和对毒品交易睁一只眼闭一只眼的警察。庭内没几个人在认真看，他们大都端着酒，三三两两地聚在冷餐台边说笑，这些画面撒下来的荧光不足以照亮他们的轮廓。柳济鸿从侧门进来，刚站定就被人从后面挤了一下，向导很谨慎地选择不回头也不追究，但他的确怀疑了一秒自己是不是被扒窃了，他把手伸进兜里，拨弄到一个纹路斑驳的小玩意儿，正要拿出来看看，却撞上了另一只伸进来的手。

向导的感应屏障都给吓得外扩了几米，他松开手里的东西，反握住不速之客的手，而那形状尖锐的手指又让他迅速反应过来：

…臭崽子，想死吗？

方星现挨着他，愉快地钻进他的安抚圈，像以前任务完成后钻进车里吸第一口向导素一样，他满意地肩膀都舒展开来。

你拿着什么？哨兵问。

向导松开他的手：不是什么重要的。

方星现得寸进尺地摸了摸那不重要的东西，甚至还掏了出来：贝壳？哪里买…

柳济鸿没拦着他。

哨兵在看清贝壳的形状后愣住了，他紧绷绷地用两根手指夹住那座坑坑洼洼的“塔”，震撼道：这是怎么回事？

就是这么回事。向导说。这里的一般民众都知道。

哨兵突然警觉地把贝壳攥住了，他挎住向导，领着他往厅后走。

有人偷听吗？柳济鸿问。

不清楚，是熟脸。方星现挎得很自然，就像是厅里其他的联结伴侣一样。

哪里的？

 **海王星** 。哨兵说。那个酒吧，记得吗？其实是雇佣组织，接悬赏的。

他们要是来找你，躲着走也没用。向导说。

我猜不是。哨兵避开耳目，又翻看着那个项坠。怎么不早告诉我？

向导被挎着，总觉得不适应，他把手放下，道：有用的信息自然会告诉你。

年轻的哨兵略微不满——各种意义上的：怎么不让我挎你了？

向导压着眉头：有什么必要吗？

哨兵撇嘴：当然有，你看看周围。

向导没看就直接说：别人做什么，跟我有什么关系。

哨兵也不恼：要不然你挎我。

他把项坠反手丢进自己内兜，又整了整黑白点的衬衫领子，然后把手在腰上架好了，留出空当，冲柳济鸿道：这样？

向导无情地指出这样他手会被拽得很低，说完又意识到自己这是被绕进去了，因此又加了一句，道，除非是潜伏需要，否则他不想和威尔士柯基犬表演如胶似漆。

方星现花了两秒来咀嚼他的新外号，矮脚狗听着似乎有点侮辱性，他的队友恐怕无数次脑子里闪过但是不敢说出来，然而向导才不管，他嘴上反正是不想输的。

柯基犬爪子上老实了点，联结上却又不消停，他在对方透明的感应屏障上一戳一戳的，活像个报错弹窗，关掉一个还有，关掉一个还有。

柳济鸿面带微笑，不动声色地伸了一只手去掐他脖子，被敏锐的哨兵预判到并且拦截了，两个人站得笔直，手上却拧着奇怪的角度，柳济鸿用了点劲，哨兵也不示弱，就那么在空气里掰上腕子了，只是向导当然掰不过哨兵，没一会儿柳济鸿的手就给捏白了，他不服气，又把意识收拢起来去扎哨兵，哨兵中招，脸都痛起褶了，赶忙松开手，搓着自己的后脑勺，用口型悲愤道：下手真狠啊？

柳济鸿不回他，继续假笑，眼睛都笑成一条缝了。

方星现刚想再控诉点什么，调试麦克风的声音就响起来，哨兵下意识地捂住耳朵，却没有被刺痛耳膜，他看了眼身旁的向导，后者果然正像看弱智一样看着他。

_不好意思——_

传音打断了他们。

柳济鸿正色起来，事实上他瞬间紧张了起来。

 _很抱歉要用这种——复古的方式。_ 那个声音继续说。 _传音很好，但是无法留下影像痕迹。_

中庭像个被打落的鸟类的巢，一片死寂，连呼吸声都没了。

 _所以我们还是要依赖这些发明。_ 他顿了顿。 _来发声。_

方星现掩住嘴：不是吧…

他没有轻举妄动，但是别的哨兵和向导已经按捺不住，他们到处环伺，试图确认是不是只有自己听见了。

这里有多少人？柳济鸿没转头。

方星现抿了抿嘴：四百多，整个船上的还要更多。

有点不妙。向导简短道。

屏幕里五颜六色的风景消失了，取而代之的是重启的白屏，那些失去了温度的光照亮了人群中不断生长的惶恐——越来越多的人意识到，居然存在着这样的向导，不管他借助了什么样的工具，居然能同时传音几百人，这样的事空口白牙说出去，是绝对不会有人相信的。

麦克风被拍了拍，方星现眼见着那个年轻、俊秀的哨兵，从左边幕后的阴影里走出来，走到专门为他亮着的圆形光斑里，他和在“海王星”时判若两人，也许是因为面对着过多的前辈和同侪，也许是因为接下来要讲的话关乎自己，他收起了那副嘻嘻哈哈的自信，转而用谦逊和少许的羞怯来蔽体，台下几百人可能都会被这样乖驯的外表所蒙骗，可是方星现知道，这个叫金孝钟的哨兵，敢和他玩俄罗斯轮盘赌，敢往左轮里灌上7.62毫米口径的实弹，敢把枪对着自己，更敢把枪对着同队的向导，他也并非不害怕失败和死亡，他只是太迷恋胜利，那种迷恋连恐惧都无法盖过。

…是他。柳济鸿说。

向导听着有些感慨，而方星现又在这感慨之外。

金孝钟，也是代号Haksal，似乎就打算无害而又腼腆地讲一个有关自己的故事，在开始之前，他无端提起了“爱波瑞吉”，这个音译过来的词让向导觉得毛骨悚然——他好像已经猜到了很多线索，却缺一根把他们连起来的线。

悬挂的显示屏随着人声的起伏而有了波动，方星现靠近柳济鸿，和他手肘挨着手肘。有一瞬间他觉得他们不该来这里，他们是为了真相而来，为了维持某种和平的现状而来，可是真相和和平本身就是自相矛盾。

白色的荧光里，不同语言的字样在筛选和滚动着，从最开始的英文，到他们能更快理解的韩文，那些千奇百怪的字符缩减到最后，只剩下一个单薄而又令人费解的词：

 

**切割。**

 

泰坦的哨兵在词停住的那一刻突然变得无比木然，他很久都没有说话，似乎在等待着人群的什么反应，可是人群没有反应，人群不理解，人群不明白。

方星现寻求着柳济鸿的结论，而后者却变得同样木然。

别告诉我你知道。哨兵干笑了一声，两个在他看来毫不相干的人在某一时刻突然产生了共鸣，这不是第一次了，他总是能被轻易地惹恼。

我一直不信。向导说。

哨兵不敢置信地盯着他。

 **精神体** …我一直不信。向导的脸色出奇难看，他也转过来看着哨兵，他也希望求证，可是唯一能让他求证的只有台上的人。

他又问了一遍：

你相信吗， **精神体** ？

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *参考了《黄金罗盘》/《黑暗物质》的设定  
> *情人节快乐？


End file.
